


For Those We’ve Lost, and For Those We Shall Soon Find

by Jessica23



Series: Orphan Grounder [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Animal Death, Animal Instincts, Arkadia, Blood and Violence, Coalition, Drama & Romance, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Episode: s03e01 Wanheda Part 1, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Fist Fights, Fluff and Smut, Ice Nation - Freeform, Major Character Injury, Major Original Character(s), Original Clans (Warriors), Other, Polis, Pregnancy, Sula, Swordfighting, Wolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:04:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 25
Words: 53,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5936181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica23/pseuds/Jessica23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel from The Orphan Grounder, it takes place right after the fall of the mountain, where Lexa, Heda of her people, somewhat betrayed Clarke, but still managed to scar her soul with guilt. Anya is still alive and they saved the rest of the Sky People and grounders who were held as prisoners inside Mount Weather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. After The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Clarke is completely scared for life after the events of the mountain, even though Lexa kept her word on the alliance, which soon after betrayed her for a short time to only later help Clarke get her people back as well as the rest of the grounders, she was the one who pulled the lever killing innocent lives as well as the men responsible for keeping her people as slaves for their treatment with Bone Marrow.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hours had passed, debts have been paid, and betrayal has broken them. The fall of the mountain is over, Trikru and Skaikru departed ways never to seen one another again. Maybe. What will happen now that the threat of their enemy is defeated?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the threat over, the Trikru returned to Tondici to treat their wounded people. What will happen now?
> 
> Important note: Dar speaks words like if he was an animal. Words like; scent (smell), mate (wife or husband), pack (family), alpha (leader), fangs (teeth), you know that kind of thing, to replace the words humans usually say.

** Chapter 1 ** **– After The Fall**

It was only hours after the mountain fell at the hands of death, the Trikru as well as the Skaikru said their farewells and departed. Leksa, the fearless leader of Trikru offered Klark to come with her to the capital but after her somewhat betrayal, Klark refused and went off on her own. That is where it ended.

Trikru warriors took their people back to _Tondici_ for treatment, Naikou and a few healers helped them inside the tents, while he had his eyes on Dar.

"Dar, let me help you."

He stopped him. "No, Naikou, you help the others, I will be fine. It's just one wound. They are more important right now."

Naikou nodded and Dar left for home, but not until he was being watched by one of the injured from the mountain, a woman.

He knew he was being followed, but paid no mind, and went straight to his home, luckily it was safe away from the missile that landed that other day. He went inside to take off his wolf cape of the Heda, and neatly placed it on the table, he then wiped his face off the war makeup then heads outside. Dar got a poker, placed it on the fire, grabbed his knife to take out the bullet. Dar struggled to take his shirt off and once off, got to work. It took a while but he finally got it out.

Still feeling the sting from the wound, he gets up from where he sat on the porch and goes for the poker. He puts it to the wound to burn it off, and keep it from bleeding more. The pain hurts as he growls in pain, he does the same to the one in his chest but just for a small moment. The chest wound was healing but a bit of blood came out, once he was finished he grabs a bucket of water and with a wet cloth, wipes the blood off his skin. Dar then wraps a fresh cloth, around his left arm but he couldn't get it done. Then suddenly the woman, who was following him, got to her knees to help.

"Here, let me."

He growls. "Azgeda."

She stopped from going any further. "Yes, I am Azgeda. What of it?"

He gets up and wraps the cloth. "I know you. Your scent is hidden with mountain clothes, but it's still you." 

She gets up too. "And I know you. You were there at the time of the coalition, when the commander offered the Ice Queen a place in it."

He turns away, grabbing the bucket of water on his way to the porch. "You know how I knew it was you?"

"I don't care."

"It was your eyes. I recognize those eyes once before, about four years ago, when my people invaded your village, and took the girl-"

"Don't you dare mention her name!" He got angry and faced her. "You and your people are the reason she's dead. You and that ice bitch."

He makes his leave to the village, but she stayed behind and looked his way.

Dar makes it to the commander's tent, where he finds Leksa trying to take off her coat. She's winced at the pain, but she felt a gentle touch to her back. "Leksa, let me help you."

She let's him, she still wincing. Dar sees the wound, being the tough commander, Leksa didn't even see the healer and just went to her tent to tend to it herself. 

"Leksa you are so stubborn. You should have went to Naikou. He would have helped."

Leksa grins and jokes. "Did you go to him?"

He scoffs. "No."

"So then why ask me?"

"You're the commander, and the commander is to be treated by their personal healer."

"You are my personal healer,"

Dar looks to her as she turned around to face him. She saw the scars on his chest and arm, turning again she heads to her chair to sit, exposes her wound to him. "So heal it."

"And if I refuse?" He joked.

"Then your fight is over." She smiled which made him giggle. "As you wish."

He gets his small knife, a clean cloth, a bowl of water with an extra cloth to wash the blood. He does the same thing to Leksa as he did not too long ago. It was over in least than three minutes, wrapping the cloth around it after burning it then cleaning it. 

"It is done. Now you bare the mark of the mountain, as do I, and Klark."

Leksa looked at him then away to face what's in front of her. "What of her?" She shrugged it off.

Dar looks to her as if she wasn't interested in their sky friend. "Don't play coy, Leksa, I saw the way you looked at her. I saw you kissing her that night in this very tent."

"You didn't." Leksa got mad.

"Don't lie, it's one of your bad habits. Now, if you're worried about anyone other than me, seeing you with her, don't. I was the only one who saw. Told the guards to not let anyone enter otherwise you'd have their eyes." He reassured her. 

"Good. I can't afford our people to see I'm weak."

"You are not weak, Leksa. You may be a branwada, but you're not weak." He chuckled.

She giggles his words. "How long until we leave for Polis?"

"If Naikou and the others are finished healing the wounded? I'd say...about a week. Many we've saved have not been hurt that badly, however for those who have, they need more time." Dar tells her.

"Very well. Have the warriors who are not wounded start a hunt, we'll need supplies for the journey. They are not to go anywhere near Skaikru camp or the mountain for that matter, tell them to not do it all in a day, as much as we wish to go home they need time to rest."

_"Sha Heda."_

Outside, while Dar was tending to the commander, the Azgeda woman came in view of the tent but when she saw the guards at the entrance she stopped, knowing full well she was not allowed to come in without permission. So she waited. 

He soon comes out of the tent, but stops when he lays eyes on her. He was not pleased, and he went off to find an non-injured warrior and told him what Leksa said. The warrior went on his way. 

The Azgeda woman kept following Dar for some reason unknown. But once again he paid no mind to her, and started to think that his shadow is following him. 

Dar went to find his _ontie_ and sees her in the healer tent with Indra next to her. 

"Ontie, are you well? Do you feel pain?" He asked concerned. 

She smiles when she sees him. "It is fine, nefyu. I am alright. Though, I can't say the same about Indra."

Dar looks to her. "Only a stab wound to my leg and shoulder and a few minor cuts. Reapers were formidable."

"I can see that." He nods. Naikou goes to Indra for a check up.

"When I am better, I wish to speak with you alone." She says.

Dar agrees. "Take care ontie. We leave for Polis in a week."

"You are not staying?" She wondered.

"There are things I need to take care of."

Dar makes his leave. Once again, she is there, outside, waiting. And once again, he doesn't encourage the fact that she's following him.

"Naikou wants you inside for healing." 

She sighs bit only just. "I'm not going."

He gets to her face. "You will, and once you are healed. You go back to your people."

When Dar leaves, she turns to follow him after a few paces away. "My people don't even know if I'm alive," She says once they were alone outside the village. "So why would I go back?"

"Because you're Azgeda and Azgeda belongs with their own." He doesn't look to her.

"And you are not. Trikru don't wear wolf skins. So let me ask you the same question you told me. Why don't you go back to your people?"

Anger was built when she said that, it took everything he had to not turn around to stranggle the girl. Because he really wanted to. 

"Why don't you asked your queen why I can't go back?"

He went inside, letting the shade door fall to a close. With the door closed she took a hit that she was not allowed in, so seeing as it was still night out, she took a sit on the porch outside the house and brought her knees to her chest. She can hear him inside, he was getting his wolf cape and checking for any holes or blood on it and there was. He went to a draw on the other side of the small house and grabbed a nail and thread and got to work but this whole time the girl was talking. 

"Listen, if what I said upset you then I apologize, you and the queen must have a history of some sorts,"

No really? Sarcasm. 

"However, I do remember you. You tried to save her from the queen. Very noble of you. I don't think anyone could have done what you have, gave her fear. Something I never saw from her,"

What a surprise. Sarcasm, again! 

"I knew you were different from the rest of the them, because of the way you fight. It was unnatural, barbaric really. It was incredible, you know, how you managed to not give in to the pain when the archers shot arrows to you,"

Out of all that, that is what impressed you? Really? Sarcastic. He could have died, stupid, if he was someone else. 

"Your hair is different from the Trikru I've seen today, no braids, and it's lighter so I knew you wasn't one of them. Your eyes, they too are different. It's blue,"

What the hell? Is she flirting with him?

"Trikru don't have blue eyes, so I know you're not from here. Must have been born somewhere else, I guess."

Yeah, must have. Dumb ass.

"What is your name?"

He stopped what he was going. "Why do you want to know?"

"He speaks." 

"And you talk too much."

She nods. "I only ask because you're quite."

"Dar."

"What?"

Are you deaf or something? He just told you.

"My name. It's Dar."

"My name's Eko."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watch the 100 on TV, follow me on Twitter (@rexminaku) for fun lyric/pics and funny comic pics of the 100. 
> 
> THANKS FOR READING ;-)


	2. The Azgeda, Echo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, the Trikru has at least one week to get ready for departure time. The mountain's slaves were getting healed by Nyko and few others expect one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dar, for some reason, made a new friend. Not literally thought but...there she is, Echo, an Azgeda. AZGEDA! 
> 
> Why on earth would she be interested in a man like Dar? Why hasn't he killed her yet? 
> 
> Let's find out!

**Chapter 2 \- The Azgeda, Echo**

Next day, Dar was getting ready to hunt, having his gear on, his weapons to his hip but no makeup or his wolf cape. He only wore light clothes for the trip, his pants and a loose long sleeve shirt he ties with a rope. The satchel on the hanger was the last thing to get as he heads outside. 

It was still night out, you know about 4 maybe 5 in the morning, a perfect time to hunt and a morning jog while everyone was asleep. And speaking about everyone, guess who stood the night? That's right, Eko.

She must have fell asleep on the porch that whole night because it looked like she didn't leave. Once Dar was outside, she woke up to see him there, getting ready for a hunt, but once she saw him looking at her he turned his view to the commander's tent.

"You're going for a hunt? This early?"

He didn't look at her. "What's it to you?"

"You shouldn't be out there in the dark, the commander would send word of your disappearance." She got close to him.

"Why do you care if the commander comes looking for me?"

"I don't."

"Then keep your business to yourself," He got angry as he turned his head to her, then back to the commander's tent. Leksa came out to see Dar off with just a nod. He nodded back. "Besides, the commander knows full well where I'm going."

Dar makes his leave into the woods. Eko looks to him leaving, then looks to the commander who was gone, she had to the chance to join him, besides she needed something to wear, it's chilly outside. The Kaltaka was about 1 1/2 miles outside the village, for his morning run, it took about one hour to go around the village to his check point and once that was done Dar went for a hunt. Eko watched him running but she barely kept up with him because he ran fast, when she finally did, he was taking a breath. She keeps her distance from him behind a tree, watching as dawn's light beamed off his skin, wiping the sweat from his brow, she was mesmerized by the way he looked. Tall, strong, fearless. She wondered if she would have met him under different circumstances, if she wasn't Azgeda. 

Sudden she got out of her spellbind for a quick second only to hear a sudden sounds coming from the shadows of the trees. Dar heard it too. He goes to it, Eko for some reason finds a knife on the ground and picks it up and follows him but he was nowhere to be found. She looked all around her but nothing. There was a sudden hold on her neck, the grip was tight and she was slammed to a nearby tree.

"Why are you following me?"

It was Dar.

"I thought you needed help." She struggled to speak.

"I don't need help from you."

He takes _his_ knife from her. "I'm sorry." She said.

Dar snarls at her and lets go of her neck. He hears a small cry of two pups. Ruh's pups, Zabo and Zoba, four weeks old. One male, the other female. Zabo, male, he has three colored eyes, one blue, one black and the other yellow, his must have inherited that from his mother, Ruh's mate. Zoba, the female, she had no third eye only her father's looks. From the looks of it they both were Ruh's but its been years and Dar has only seen two of his pups in all that time, Zabo and Zoba must be his second or third litter. They go to Dar as he steps closer to them kneeling to sniff. He recognized their fur pattern and of course, their twin tails. Eko looks on, watching him talk to the wolf pups. Dar smiled to them when they said if he was papa's friend. He said he is. He soon gave them a little treat from his bag, a piece of fresh meat he got from killing a squirrel not too long ago, and told them they needed to go back to the den before their mama gets back. They make their leave knowing full well that their den was close. 

"You can talk to them, and they understand you?" She asked.

Dar gets up. "Yes."

"That's incredible. Where are you off too?" 

"You're exposed."

Eko cocks her brow. "You trying to say I need new clothes?"

"I'm saying you stink." Dar said as he walks away from her.

They head back to the village in time for the first meal, the cooks were frying meats, and serving fruits and water. Dar was one of few to get started, he had two plates ready to eat, two pieces of meat, two apples, grapes and a couple of berries. Eko licks her lips but when he came to her, he made his way to the commander's tent.

Eko's stomach growled at her, she hasn't eaten since she was freed from the mountain. Feeling too hungry, she went to grab an apple but someone grabbed her wrist from going any further. Squeezing hard, the person who held her wrist was Onya.

"We don't share with Azgeda." She said.

Eko wanted to protest but she was too weak to say anything. Onya lets her hand go, as she watches her walk away. The people shoved past her but she didn't fight back. She knew full well that she was surrounded by Trikru warriors and she was one unarmed Azgeda in their village, who is starving, cold and smelly. 

It was clear to her that she wasn't allowed a first meal so she went back to the porch in front of Dar's house and sat there, alone. Of course, she was still cold, having only the mountain bandage wraps on which became her only clothes at the mountain, she went to find something else to wear outside the woods. 

Eko, being new here she didn't know where she was going so it took her about an hour and a two minutes to find a bunker with clothes inside. They weren't her size of course, but she had no other choice. After getting the clothes, she found a waterfall nearby and took the most coldest bath ever, and once again, she had no other choice. 

After the bath, which to her, was over before she got in, she got dressed quickly to keep warm. Thank the gods she was alone and no one saw her naked.

She got quick, feeling so cold from the water she sat right back down on the porch.

Dar was outside of the commander's tent when he saw Eko walking to the porch, in new clothes and she's shivering too.

Indra came out of the healers tent for just a quick second and called for Dar. He went to her.

"Yes, Indra, what is it?"

"Listen to me very carefully and don't start telling anyone or I'll have you in a Pit by the time we get to the capital." She was serious. 

"Of course, Indra. Anything you have to say will be confidential."

"Good." She tried to walk a bit, as she places her hand on his right shoulder. "At the mountain... good work."

Dar nods. This was the first time Indra was actually being nice to him, at least this is the closest he's ever going to get with her. Naikou called her to get back in bed. Indra says that she's fine but Naikou protected against that and brought her back inside.

He soon went to the cooks hut to get a few things to put in his bag and on his way out his _ontie_ met him while she was training. 

"Dar! You care to train with me?" 

Dar smiled, nodding his answer. "Not today _ontie._ I have to prepare for the journey soon. Maybe later."

Onya ran to him. _"Nefyu,_ wait. This morning I saw that Azgeda girl tried to take some food, what is she still doing here? The Azgeda captives departed before we got to the village after the mountain so why is she here?"

"I do not know, _ontie._ But I will find out, don't worry." He comforts her worry. 

"If she tries anything..." Onya swore.

 _"Ontie!_ Let me handle it, please."

She hugs him one last time, and heads back to training. Dar makes his way to his den and he sees her still shivering but she was laying down, her hands under her arms and her legs were near her chest. She got even more chilly when the wind kept blowing, she will eventually get sick if she doesn't cover up. Out of nowhere she felt something warm to her skin. A blanket? 

"What? You gave me a...?" She said as she sat up, but when she looked to her left, there was a few apples next to her. "Apples? Dar, I..."

He was gone. She smiled and took an apple to eat. By the time she finished, it was already noon, some of the warriors came back from the hunt while the others came from the trading post with new things for their families. 

Eko watched as the small children saw their parents walk into their arms with new gifts. She snapped out of it when she heard Dar coming out of the house. 

"You're leaving again?" She asked when she got up.

"I have to go to the trading post for a couple of things."

She puts the blanket on the porch. "I'll go with you."

"No, you're not."

"You're going to stop me?" She challenged. 

He rolls his eyes, very unpleased with her. Azgeda are so annoying, he thought. He went to the stable to get Argo, the horse was feed, brushed and had a good rest last night. Eko watched the two talk to each other, but tried to ignore it while she was trying to get a horse to ride.

"No."

She looks to Dar. "What, I'm going with you."

"I told you no."

"You can't tell me what I can and can't do, remember, I'm Azgeda."

What is with this girl? Why can't she take a hint, Dar doesn't want her following him. He hates Azgeda, and with this girl around that hatred is getting worse. He got Argo's reins to guide him out and as he got closer to her, he snarled. "If you come, you walk." Then leaves. 

Once outside the village, Dar gets on his horse with Eko walking his back all the way to the trading post. It's been hours since they left _Tondici_ , and he was been slowed down by the Azgeda girl Eko, he had to stop every time she got tried. Dar couldn't believe this girl, he hated the idea her following him to the post, hated the idea of her following him wherever he went, he hated of having her near his home, he hated the Azgeda and she is Azgeda, he hated her. So why? 

"If you're tired, you should have stayed in the village and I wouldn't have to drag you from one place to another." He said with an attitude.

She huffed, and looks to him on his high horse. "If I'd stayed in the village with your people, what do you think they would do to me? Hmm? I am Azgeda, as you say. Tell me something Dar, what do you think they would do to Azgeda in your village?"

He had no words. She continued. "What do you think they would do to me? I'll tell you what would happen if the roles were reversed, if you were kept in Azgeda walls. They torturer you, cut you to pieces, cut out your own eyes, poison your wine and food only to revive you again in order to do more damage to you, your body and your soul, and after even for a single second moment, you'd beg for your life to the queen to end it, and she won't do it. The queen would enjoy your punishment as entertainment. Put you on an iron cross under the hot sun so the warriors and the people could throw their rotten food at you and laugh as they do. And when you think it's over, when she breaks you, she will take the one thing you would value more than your freedom."

"And what's that...?" He curiously asked.

"You're a man aren't you?" She says as if the question and answer itself was obvious.

Dar thinks, and was stunned because he knew the answer. Clearing his throat, he turns to her. Hoping if he asked the question, she'd come back with the truth. "Has she done this to her people?"

"She has. To everyone. Friend or foe. Or anyone who would betray her. I've seen it first hand. So once again, I ask you, what do you think your people would do to me, because I'm Azgeda, because I'm a woman?"

Dar looks to her. "They wouldn't, even to an enemy."

"Which is why I try to stay away from them as possible, because for some reason I found the one person who won't."

"That's why you stay? That's why you keep following me, sleeping in my front lawn, at the window to my den? You think I'd protect you?"

She smiled. "That is one of the reasons."

Eko soon starts walking again and when she does she goes past him to move forward to the path they're on. Dar looks to her back as she walks, unable to say anything, but when she gets far enough away, he motions Argo to continue the walk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks


	3. Who Is This Girl?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eko, is a mysterious woman who was once a slave for the Mountain Men and she is Azgeda who thinks ill of the queen herself. Dar and her get close but how far will it go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been three days since the mountain, and Eko has made a somewhat friend in Dar and he is starting to learn more about the Azgeda than he imagined and she says she's found protection in Dar, because she believes he wouldn't do to her the way she said the queen would do to her enemies. But it's only half the reason. What's the other?

**Chapter 3 \- Who Is This Girl?**

They soon came back after hours from the post, and it was getting dark. They missed the second meal and the third the cooks made everyone else, but luckily Dar packed food for the journey before they left. Argo is brought back in the stables, and Dar heads for his den. Eko waited for him on the porch. She saw him coming as she was curled up in the blanket he gave her, with her feet tucked inside. 

Dar goes inside to sleep. In the middle of the night, he has his nightmares again. He was making too much noise that it woke Eko up, she thought it was an animal until she hear it coming from inside the house. Eko investigated. She saw him tossing and turning, whimpering and growling in sweat in his nest to the corner of the floor. She gentle placed a hand to him to calm him, but Dar picked up her scent, startled in his sleep and grabs her neck again. He growls and snarls at her but she was calm reassuring that it was ok. 

"Dar, it's okay, it's alright, you're safe. It's okay." She gently said.

Dar realized what he was doing and slowly lets go of her. He pushes back to the wall behind him, trying to breath and restrains himself. 

"This isn't the first time you've had this, have you?" She asked wondering. 

"No."

She nods. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

She took the hint and left to sit right back down on the porch. Not long after he started to have them again, and once again she came back to make sure he was ok. He grabbed her neck once again when he woke up and again he let's go of her when she calms him. 

"You know you're going to have to talk about this sooner or later. You're staring to wake the birds."

"It'll pass."

She sits a bit closer. "I want to help if you'll let me?" He doesn't say anything and she nods knowing his answer. "Fine, I understand."

"Why are you so interested in helping me?" He finally said.

She sits back down. "Well, because you're the only person here who hasn't planned my death yet. Besides, it looks like you need a friend."

"You think you could be that friend?" Being sarcastic.

"No harm in trying." She smiled.

Dar stares at her trying to figure her out, but he was too tired to fight with her, especially in the middle of the night. He signs, looking away. "It's not the first time I've had these nightmares. It started when I was young, _nomon_ tried to give me something for it but never worked for long."

"What are the dreams about?" She curiously asked.

"My people."

"The Trikru?"

Looking to her he said, "The Sula."

She didn't expect that. "The Sula? You're a Sula?"

"The last."

"But I thought the Sula were a noble people, who didn't live near the woods land."

"They were, but that all changed."

Even more curiosity came to her. "What happened to them?"

"Azgeda."

She was stun to hear that. "They're the reason why I'm the last of my people. However I was lucky, _nomon_ saved me from death when I was born. Raised me on her own ever since she died."

"They attacked you're village..."

"Burned it to the ground, killing everyone they could find. Women, the elders, warriors...children. During all of that, _nomon_ was giving birth to me. A child of war. The last of a dying race. I've spent my whole life hating Azgeda for what they did." He says as he gets up from his nest to go next to the table for water.

And taking Kostia and killing her drew the line of hatred even deeper. Eko felt uncomfortable with him and now knowing the truth about his hatred with Azgeda was clear to her. 

She gets up too with his back to her, she continued. "That's why you hate Azgeda, because of what happened to the people you've never knew."

He doesn't turn around and puts the cup away one he was finished with it. "Yes."

"You don't have to worry about me though, I was not even born yet to make you that unhappy. I don't really know what happen between them but I can understand."

"How can you understand?" Glaring at her as he turned. 

"They've done the same to my people too."

What? Her people? 

"What are you talking about, your people? You're Azgeda."

"Not by birth. My people, my real people were the Nords, a small tribe to the north near Azgeda lands. We were just a simple folk until the Azgeda attacked my village. My father, uncle and two older brothers tried to fight them off, while my mother, my sister and I hid in the stables. When they came in the stables, they killed my mother, right in front of us. We were only six, but I remembered everything. She killed them, all of them. But she didn't stop until she laid eyes on us. They didn't kill us or anything, she just took us to Azgeda, where she raised and trained us."

"Just like that?" He didn't believe that.

"Yes. We are small girls what other choice did we have? Anyways, during our training, the queen took an interest in my abilities in combat so she took me as her second and my sister as her most deadly assassin. Since I was the oldest by five minutes, she made me her heir to her throne. She never had children so it became obvious and at the time, it was an honor. We've done everything for her, we've killed for her, we've tortured for her. My sister loved the idea but me...it didn't feel right to me, but of course, I kept my mouth shut because I knew what she would have done if I ever disobeyed."

Execution. 

Dar nods and she continued her story. "When we came to your village, my sister lead the attack while I rode with the queen in order to get the commander's weakness. But when we found you and the girl..." She stopped and Dar knew what happened next. Eko places her hand to his, and says, "If I knew what's she done to your people the way she's done to mine, I would have stopped her then. But I couldn't, the only thing I could do was watch, when she tortured her. I'm sorry. I know you don't want to hear this but it's the truth, even if I'm the enemy I'm telling the truth, all of it."

"If what you say is true, then I believe you," She somehow was astonished to hear that. "But if you lied,"

She gets closer to him with a serious, truthful face. "I swear to you I am telling the truth, Dar. I've already lost my family to her, I didn't have anything left."

"How did you fell into mountain hands?" He wondered.

Eko stood silently still. "After the coalition meeting with the commander, and your little surprised acted. The queen and I were heading for home when we were ambushed. We thought it was your people but it wasn't. Tried to fight them off but it was useless and they took us down. The queen somehow managed to escape and left me behind to do die. I know now what I knew then, that she doesn't care who lives or dies even if it's one of her own people, so long as she gets want she wants."

Dar could believe that. He doesn't know her as a person personally but he always had a bad feeling about the Ice Queen.

"My time in the mountain changed everything I thought I once knew. Because she left me there, I hated her for it. The worst way to punish someone is to leave them in the front door of the enemy. I was scared for my life, but-" She turned away and walks near the doorway.

"But what?"

Eko looks to him. "But... ever time I think my life is over, my mind always finds you. Lurking in my head, every time I think of you my heart won't stop pulsing. For some reason, I'm attracted to you. I think I'm in love with you."

"Love is weakness."

"I know," She says as she takes off the blanket that's covering her now naked body, "but I can't help the way I feel for you."

Trying to hold his opposition, Dar felt his pants getting tighter. Eko walks to him, not leaving his blue eyes. Dar stares at her hazel blues.

Eko and Dar are close to each other they could hear their own hearts beating in their chest. Deeply memorized in their stare, she felt her hand subconsciously touch his scarred chest, as he felt it too he grabbed her hand and pushed her to the wall without breaking eye contact, and after a few seconds of staring, they finally kiss. Her fingers were mostly just burying their nails into his chest, the sharp pain infuriated him. It screamed with lust. She was desperate, because she very much knew that they were both inches away from giving in to the searing need.

She was already soaking wet. He couldn't hold a feral growl when his fingers slipped into the warmth of her lower lips. Dar pressed closer to her, he wanted to feel her body melt when he would finally steep one finger inside her walls. He could tease her, make her beg, but the animal inside him controlled him too much.

The moment he gently stroked her inner flesh her spine arched. With long moan she leaned her head backwards and her nails gradually began to drop down, leaving red scratches behind. The effect was instant and it took everything she had on her mind away. She wanted him, she desired him, she loves him.

She unbuckled his pants fast enough for him to take them off, as he guide her to the table. Eko laid on her back as Dar bend over to continue the kiss, feeling her hot body against his, she wrapped her legs around him, grinning her wetness on his rod. When he felt that, he removed her long legs from him in order for him to get down to lick that wetness first. She moaned and grinned her cunt in his face, as she digged her nails in her head. When he was finished, he lifted her a little and then felt his already hard shaft slowly stroll towards her hot entrance. For a few seconds he tensed every available muscle in his body, needing to hold on until the narrow space of her walls would stop resisting him. Then let her ass down and she gradually devoured his prepared length. She was damn wet and so fucking tight that blood come pouring out.

He lowered his mouth to her vulnerable neck and trailing his fangs into the silk skin. Wanting to draw out the screams he so much wished to hear. Eko reacted to his unspoken command and obediently shrieked when the teasing became too much. She repaid him the violent handling with her own nails carelessly scratching his back, not in the slightest interested in the blood that stayed behind them.

It was heaven, and he was the god who was going to hear all her pleads she cried out into his ear while he ravaged her with his thrusts. Hooking under her knees, he spread her wider, pressing her back into the table. She was light as a feather and her body responded to his every move with more and more urgency. He didn't really care for her climax as he already knew that while he would keep picking up the pace it would be inevitable for her to reach the top as well. Even if she wouldn't want to.

Impulsive. Hungry. Animal. While Dar was growling with his fangs teasing into her nape, Eko was slowly losing her voice with every other harsh plunge that brought her closed to the edge and made him even more harder than before. But he had to release the pressure, it was too dangerous, her thin skin almost gave in to the strain of his jaw and he needed to breathe anyway. He was close, too close. Although he didn't want to yet. Or maybe he did. There was no one who could tell. Nobody knew, but Eko's screamed and she was no longer able to resist the climax he forced on her.

He burst out deep inside her, leaving nothing wasted. And he enjoyed every bit of it. Not like she could do anything about it, since she was completely lost in her own explosion. 

But it wasn't over.

He slowly pulled it out trying not to hurt her and once out he flipped her over on the same table and puts his erection back inside. Banging her hard from behind was the best, he felt like an animal in heat and it wasn't long until he climax again. Dar got her to the floor to do it again, and again he poured out in her.

She finally got her mind back a little, having to want control of the situation she told him to lay down on the floor of his nest while she rode him down. He felt her breast in his hands and she moaned because of this. She grinned her body on him very seductively she soon picked up the pace when she felt her climax.

While still connected, Dar slowly turned them both as he made her face the wall while he banged her from behind again but only this time he didn't stop even when he climax. She can feel him, hard inside. It felt glorious, desirable, she wanted him from the first moment she met him, and she believes he wanted her too. She climax again for the fourth time. Dar pulled her hair as Eko was trying to hold her grip on the wall, he nips her neck looking for a right spot and he did so he bites down on the spot and with his fangs, he marks her drawing blood. She screams as she cums again as well as him for the final time.

Exhausted pants filled the room, he slowly gets out of her only to help her lay down into the nest, but she winced in pain when he touched her shoulder. He felt the blood and the mark he made to her. He was speechless as he held her close as he too is out of breath. He cradles her close as her head is under his chin, resting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You


	4. Trust Me, Trust Me Not?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THEY HAD SEX! HOLY CRAP! WHAT'S GOING IN HERE?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dar and Eko had become intimate with each other but they are keeping it a secret. 
> 
> Eko wants to talk to the commander about something... 
> 
> Will she listen? Hmm?

**Chapter 4 \- Trust Me, Trust Me Not?**

Exhausted pants filled the room, he slowly gets out of her only to help her lay down into the nest, but she winced in pain when he touched her shoulder. He felt the blood and the mark he made to her. He was speechless as he held her close as he too is out of breath. He cradles her close as her head is under his chin, resting. 

When she came too, she felt a sharp pain on her neck when she went to touch it her hand was taken away. Feeling the blood on her skin she knew that wasn't good, however she felt his presence was in the room and she knew she was safe. 

"Don't move."

At least she hopes so...

"You've bit me..." She asked curiously. 

Dar was silent for a moment. "I shouldn't have done that."

"Why, what's wrong?"

"It's the mark of mating. When a Sula finds a mate, their heat kicks in and they spent hours consummating their mate. During it, they eventually bite their mates as a way to mark their territory. The bite tells others that they can't mate with that person because they were bonded with another."

"So, it's a mating ritual?" She asked wondering if she was right.

"Yes."

Eko nods. "So, I'm yours? You're mate?"

"You're not mine. I shouldn't have claimed you, it was not right."

He goes to the draw to get an ointment for the scar on her neck. When he gets it, he sits back down behind her and puts it on. She winces when she feels it stinking her skin, but she then relaxed under the cold warmth of the gel. 

Silence hits them, she can feel his touch, it was gentle and soothing. When she felt it, she'd close her eyes drowning herself in it. She moaned softly to it. "What if I wanted you to mark me?"

That got Dar's attention. "What?"

"What if I wanted you to mark me? What if I wanted to be yours?" She says as she turns her head to face him.

"You can't be serious?"

She turns. "Why not? Dar, I have nothing left. My whole family is gone, and sister is in the hands of the queen. You're the only one I have left. Please?"

"I can't, I've already disgraced my pack's name by mating with the enemy... I..."

She gets closer. "I've told you, I'm not your enemy. I'm not Azgeda, I'm Nord by blood and birth." She puts her hand to his, "I want to be with you."

Dar took his eyes from her. "Dar, you and I have a lot in common...we've both lost our people to Azgeda. We're both children of war..."

"So is this your plan? Huh? To use me, to get information from the commander? It'll not work."

Eko shakes her head. "No! That's not what this is about!"

"Then what...?"

She signs, looking deep in his eyes. "You'd said your people was murdered by Azgeda and that your village was burned to the ground, it is obvious that your people as well as mine were at war for a long time. Many don't trust Azgeda because of that, but I don't blame you. I believe in second chances. You was given a second chance as well as I have. Maybe it's time to put the past behind us, to begin again. It could start with us, being together."

"Why would you want to be with someone like me?" He said softly.

"I gave my body to you out of my own volition, that is only because I am in love with you. Dar, you're the only man I've thought about since I first met you, and the only one I've thought about since I was held prisoner in the mountain. With us together, we can start an alliance of peace, and our two people can rest easy." 

Dar looks for the truth, he can't trust her because she is Azgeda even if not by blood. Could she, Eko of Azgeda, be telling the truth? Could she really want peace between their people? Could she stop the blood feud between clans? Does she truly love him, a man who has beaten death itself when he was surrounded by the queen's armed forces? 

There was only one way to find out if she means what she says. "How can I be sure you keep your word, if I were to trust you?"

He doesn't trust me? I see. It's understandable. "There's only one way that I can prove that... The queen made me her heir, and as far as I can tell, no one as bested my skills to prove that I am not worthy of that position. This will be my gift to you. A Nord is bond by their word."

The trust is slim, but steady. However, if she were to betray him or the commander...she will surely die for it. "If you betray me, I'd have your head on a plate."

"I won't. I swear fealty to you, I vow to treat your needs as my own and your people as my people."

"We must speak to the commander. She must know of this."

* * *

It's been about two hours before sunrise and the commander was informed of a meeting with Dar and Eko. They've waited for Indra and Onya to come before they start and when they finally came, they were surprised to see an Azgeda inside. They were unpleasant with her as they made their way to the throne where Leksa is sitting. Dar came inside standing near Eko but not too close that would call for suspicion for a crime he committed. 

Onya didn't like her nefyu standing so close to an Azgeda, and she didn't like the fact that she was close to him and still here in the village.

Indra didn't like it either. As for Leksa...the thought remains to be seen. 

"Now that everyone is here, we'll begin. The Kaltaka tells me you wanted me speak with me. He tells me an interesting story about you, Eko of Azgeda, however I will hear it from your own words." Leksa starts.

"Of course, commander. It is true that I am Azgeda, however I am not to the simple fact that I was not born from Azgeda."

Indra speaks. "Azgeda or not, they are still the same."

Eko ignores that comment and continues. "My real title as well as my family's are Nords. My tribe was located near Azgeda territory about two miles away. We were a simple folk, a sheep country if you will. Until Azgeda invaded my village, killing my father, my uncle and brothers as they were trying to fend them off, while my mother, sister and I hid in the stable."

"Why did they attack your village?"

"I don't know the reason, commander. I was only six years of age and until this day I still don't know why."

"Continue..."

Eko nods. "During the attack, the ice queen, Nia, she came in the stables and killed my mother in front of us. However, she didn't nothing to my sister or myself. Nia, eventually took us to Azgeda where she raised us as her daughters. For years we trained under her watch, and she became fascinated by our skills, particularly mine."

"Why yours?"

"I was the most skilled in combat, able to take 13 of her most strongest warriors at once. Because of this, she made me her heir to her throne."

"Why you and not your sister?"

"I was the oldest of us by five minutes. My sister was made her most deadly assassin."

Leksa is unimpressed. "Dar says that after the coalition meeting, you and Nia were headed to Azgeda but the Mountain Men captured you and Ice Queen managed to escape."

"Yes, that is true. She left me to die at the mountain. All to save herself."

Leksa stares at her finding any signs of lies. "And after the mountain, here you stand. You say you want to negotiate peace between Azgeda and Trikru, is this true?"

"Yes." Eko said. 

"How would you do this?"

Tension sets in the room. Eko was getting a bit hot but she shrugged it off.

"Since we came here from the mountain, no Azgeda could recognize who I was because I kept a closed distance from them and when they departed I knew my chance to end the feud between the clans had begun. That's why I sought help. I knew there are those who wish to kill the queen for a personal reason or two. With my help, commander, I believe we can end Nia's rule for good."

"We?"

"With all due respect, commander, no Trikru or any other clan is able to sneak pass Azgeda doors without being seen. Even if they were, they would be killed if taken the wrong way."

"And you know the way to get to her?"

"Yes."

"Why should I trust you or this information you give? You're Azgeda if not by blood, you would send messengers to the queen if I were to attack."

Eko was silent for a minute, as she steps forward. This gave Onya and Indra the chance to grab their swords. Dar, who was right behind her, stalked Eko making very sure she doesn't try anything.

"The queen doesn't know if I am died or alive. No one escapes the mountain, so no one will know of my betrayal."

"If I were to engage this plan, what stops me from knowing that Azgeda would not retaliate?"

Eko feels like she's winning her trust even if it's just a very, very, small part of it. "There are some in Azgeda who don't agree with Nia's rule and some who follow her ways. In a count there are 50/40 chance Azgeda will not retaliate. Now for those who disagree with Nia, they will be useful."

"Risky commander..." Onya says.

"Commander, I can assure you that if this plan were to work, I'll offer a gift."

That got everyone's attention. Leksa looked carefully at the girl before her. Dar would love to hear this too, and Indra and Onya were wondering what she's referring to. "What gift?" The commander said with a sternly voice. 

"If I were to take the throne, in which is rightfully mine, I'll offer the Ice Queen's death," everyone was shocked to hear that of course, they wouldn't show it. "I understand that the Ice Queen is disliked by many in the 12 clans and most would see her dead. Those some I've already met," 

She's referring to Leksa and Dar in those some. "I give you Nia's death, in return I take the throne and I'll make sure that Azgeda will not retaliate the coalition again."

That was unexpected... Eko, offering the commander the Ice Queen's death so she can take the throne of Azgeda. Very clever... but can she be trusted? 

Leksa doesn't move her glare at her. "Very well, if what you say is true, I might consider it. However, should you betray me your fight will end very quickly."

"I understand, commander. Fortunately, I've pledge my loyalty to the Kaltaka not too long ago. Everyone knows that if I were to betray him it would mean I would be betraying the commander. I will not betray him, and I will not betray the commander." Eko said with sincerity in her voice. 

Leksa noticed Eko's neck was covered in bandages even if it was just for a second but no one else seem to notice. Probably that subject will come later. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again


	5. Dar's Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been two days since that time, Dar was getting into some hunting as Eko not surprisingly followed him along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hunting season!

**Chapter 5 \- Dar's Hunt **

Two days past since the meeting, Dar was in charge of keeping an eye on Eko, since he's the only one she trust. Within those days, Onya kept a close eye on the Azgeda whenever she could, of course, she didn't like the idea of her anywhere near her nephew. She doesn't trust Eko. 

The hunting party reading their horses for possibly they're last hunt of the week because they were leaving for Polis soon and it's a two day ride. 

Dar was gathering his weapons and satchel, Eko was inside the hut getting him dressed, apparently she now lives there with him. After three days ago, Dar was having nightmares about his people the Sula, and the tragedy his tribe suffered in the hands of Azgeda, now after two days, with him sleeping with Eko, Dar hasn't once had a nightmare since. Strange. To think that one night of consummated passion could change all that. 

Once ready they both headed out and began the hunt, it took about three hours until they found three rabbits, four squirrels, six birds, five wild boars, and a black panther before they headed back to the village. 

"It was a good hunt. I don't believe we caught so much." She smiles.

Dar cocks a brow, "We? I was the one who did all the hunt while you threw up this morning's meal."

"Sorry, I felt sick all of a sudden, I didn't mean to slow you down."

Dar rolled his eyes. "Next time you should stay behind if you feel sick, I can't risk my prey getting away when we're about to leave for the capital soon. I'm going to go to the trading post for the supplies, you stay here."

Eko grabs his arm to make him turn to her, "Be careful."

Dar makes his departure and takes Argo and the dead animals with him. Eko returns inside the hut to sit down but she got sick again and looked for a bucket, luckily she did and it was empty. After puking, she decided to go to Naikou for help. She found him in the tent, thank the gods, and went inside. Naikou was just sitting in his chair cleaning and putting his tools away when he saw Eko enter.

"Eko of Azgeda, what brings you here...?"

"I need your help."

* * *

Meanwhile, Dar was heading to the trading post when he saw a couple of rogue warriors from a nameless clan heading for the post.

But as soon as he got there, the rogue warriors attacked the post dragging a woman named Niylah outside, Dar stopped Argo from going any further and sneaked passed them and his in the bushes. 

"Where is she?" One if the men said. 

"I don't know what you're talking about." Niylah said.

"We know she's here, the men found footprints heading this way."

Niylah, struggling to break free of the man who grabbed her hair. "It could have been anyone, what makes you think I know what your talking about? Everyone comes here."

"Everyone, including her."

"So what? She never said where she's going and for how long. How am I supposed to know?"

The man pulled out his sword and tugged her hair tighter. "Then you are no use to us."

Dar had his change to save her, so he comes out of the bushes and charges the men and kills them off. Niylah recognize him and is revealed to see a familiar face. "Dar..."

He was making sure they were the last until he turned to her. "Niylah, hey what happened, why'd these men attacked you?"

"They thought I knew something."

Dar was curious. "Knew something about what?"

"They were looking for a woman, I've never seen her before. But she had red hair, blue eyes, about your age and she had a black dot on the left side of her face just above the lips."

Black dot? "Anything else?"

"She said her name is...Wanheda. But that was all she said."

Wanheda? That name was never heard of before but Dar had his guess and he will have to tell the commander about it, just as soon as he gets his supplies and help Niylah with whatever injuries she endure. 

* * *

Back at the village, Eko was still at Naikou's tent trying to figure out why she's sick. "So what is it? What's causing my sickness...?"

"I see nothing wrong with you. When was the last time you ate?"

"That was this morning, I had a mango for breakfast. Why? Do you think it's the cause of my sickness...?"

Naikou goes to her. "Could be. Try not eating the fruit for at least a day, if you're sickness goes away then you'll know the reason if not come see me."

Eko gathered her things and thanked him on her way out. She held her bag to her shoulder as she walked to Dar's home, thinking she was fine and that is was just a virus she was going to be ok, or at least she thought. Onya was there standing in front of Dar's home, blocking her path. 

"Where do you think you're going?" Onya said with her arms crossed. 

"Inside." She said, trying not to show no fear.

"I didn't think so, I don't want you anywhere him." She said with growling stern voice. 

"I believe that is for him to decide whether I stay or go. In truth, I have no place else to be."

"Your influence around him will only make him weak and if he dies because of weakness it will be you I place in the cutting post."

Onya says this then leaves, when Dar's voice came from the distance. Galloping through the village, he gets off Argo and motions Onya to follow him to the commander's tent, Eko stands at his side concerned.

"Dar, what is it? What troubles you?" She asked.

"Something I fear would be the end of us. I'm not sure, I must speak with the commander."

Eko clenched his arm. "Let me come with you. I'm safe with you near." Dar looks to her for a moment then nods but only if she remains quiet. 

She agrees and they went to the tent. Inside Leksa waits for Dar as well as Onya only to find both him and Eko enter the tent.

"What's the meaning of this Dar? Why summon my presence so?"

Dar looks apologetic. "Commander, forgive me I would not have disturb you if the matter was not important."

"Why bring Azgeda here?" Onya snarled. 

"Ontie, now is not the time. The trading post was attacked by rogue warriors from the nameless clans, I happen to pass by as I heard them speak with Niylah before I saved her."

Leksa was interested. "What did they speak of?"

"A woman."

Onya stepped forward confused. "They attacked the post to find a woman?"

"Not just any woman. It's Wanheda."

"Wanheda? I have not heard that name before. Are you sure this is what they said?"

Dar nods. "I'm sure."

"That's not possible. Why would rogue warriors want to find this Wanheda? Why is she important? Who exactly is this woman?" Onya asked her questions. 

Leksa was silent during the whole thing, trying to figure out what Dar was talking about. Dar steps towards her with a serious look on his face.

"We know Wanheda."

Leksa was confused. "Why do you look to me when you say this...?"

"Because you and I both know who Wanheda is, commander. We know her, more than she knows herself."

"That can't be."

Dar steps a little. "Let me go search for her, if it is who we believe to be then I can assure her safety."

"We leave for Polis today. You will not have time to make it back."

"Which is why I will stay behind, make sure to find her before the enemy does. Give me at least two weeks, if I cannot find her I'll go to the capital."

"Very well," Leksa agrees, "Take as many warriors with you."

Dar nods disagreeing. "No, Leksa, you need them more than I do. You know me better than anyone, I will be fine on my own."

"I will not allow you to be here alone."

Eko steps up from the corner in where she stood. "Then I will stay with him, make sure to keep him alive while we reach the capital safely."

Onya didn't like this girl staying alone with him especially since she will be leaving with Leksa and the others.

Leksa gives them an approval and they head towards the entrance, but Onya pulls her nefyu to the side to talk in a low voice. "Nefyu, I don't want you alone with her."

"Ontie please stop. I know you are concerned but I can handle myself. Go, you must prepare to leave for the capital. I'll see you in two weeks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you soon...


	6. Wanheda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Even though she walks into the valley of the shadow of death she will fear no evil, for she is Death, destroyer of worlds." 
> 
> The legend of the Mountain Slayer is born, and has awakened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rumors of Wanheda reaches the commander, but can she find this legendary murderer of the mountain?
> 
> The "quote" in the summary, I made that up.

**Chapter 6 \- Wanheda**

It was time to depart, everyone was leaving for the capital, well, everyone except Dar and Eko that is. With the commander's permission, they were sent alone to find this Wanheda before the enemy does.

When they left, Dar and Eko had gathered their horses and headed out to find the Wanheda.

It took several days before they made a discovery, only to come up with a dead end. Resting for nights at a time, Dar and Eko rode once in the dark to look for shelter and when they found it they spent the night.

"We'll rest here for the night, and find Wanheda in the morning."

Eko enters with the horse tied next the a tree, Dar tied his on the same tree. "Why are you so certain we'll find Wanheda? Was Wanheda an ally or a threat?"

"I'm not sure what her intension is now, hopefully we'll find her first before anyone else does. Wanheda is powerful, I have only seen what she can do, if found by the enemy she will be more dangerous than she already is."

Eko steps closer to him, "You fear her, you fear Wanheda."

Dar snaps his glare at her in anger, "I don't fear the commander of death."

* * *

Two weeks. It's been two weeks, time passes quickly when you have nothing to do, surrounded by trees and nothing but, along with the sting of the past eating away at you. It feeds on you, crawls in you like tiny ants on a picnic, it burns you alive, trapping you inside a cage like a gorilla on rabies. It's the burden you bare for your people who were at the hands of the enemy for days, weeks. If it wasn't for the grounders killing the teenagers who landed to the ground, they would have been safe inside the mountain, but no, it took a genius to figure out that the mountain wasn't safe either.

The enemy plays people and it has many faces, faces you think are innocent because they say they are, but in all truth, they are not. 

And it's not just the enemy, no. There will always be a chance to do something, anything to get rid of the pain of being the only person who'd make a change, a difference, for the good of the people you swore to protect and save, and when it does comes down to it, you're the one who becomes that enemy. 

When you become that enemy, you start to feel powerful and invincible and once you do, that power crawling around inside you becomes your greatest fear. The power I bare drove my world apart, turned my friends against me, I made enemies in the wrong places, an alliance that broke the moment you felt as though you've achieved something that was greater than war, the fact that you see the enemy's true face and find out that they were looking back at you. 

That was my fear, my weakness. 

I've become my own worst enemy, a dark part of me that I thought never existed but when you, unknowingly unlock your true self, you are darker than what you are, and that darkness consumes you. Makes you kill, and for no reason at all you kill because it likes it, and the enjoyment of it is too thrilling. 

I thought I could control it, when I first saw it, the time that I saw one of my friends exposed to a toxic chemical in the fog which made his skin burn off as he tried to run away from it. I saw no alternative to save him except one, in which I attempted to give him a merciful death. But at the time, I didn't know what I was seeing when I looked in his eyes as he passed away. I saw it again when I killed a grounder who held me prisoner after blowing up a bridge, killing a young girl who was barely my age, and I knew who was looking back, but I didn't believe it, I couldn't. From there, the monster inside took over, I burned 300 people, I killed the man I loved, I betrayed my friends, slept with the enemy of my people since the beginning, and slaughter innocent lives. 

She was right when she told me; their blood is on my hands. It was true, because I had taken their lives, every single one and used it to gain power. Metaphorically speaking. Everyone around me could see that I was becoming unclean, a sinner, the bringer of death. It was true, and I think it still is. 

My mind plagued with the images of the dead, but they didn't have faces, and they kept taunting me every time I close my eyes, it was a constant reminder of what I did to save my people. I see the image of a pool filled with blood and myself covered in it, dragging my body down like if it was quicksand. And I drowned in it but I wasn't died. No. How can anyone who has taken so many lives possibly died herself, when I emerged from the pool of blood I became something else entirely...

...I became death itself.

In the beginning I walked for days, wandered aimlessly although I lied to myself, telling my fragile mind I had purpose and in some weird way I did. The guilt guiding me forward, step after step. Mile after mile, unsure of how far I got before I turned back, an absent thought going out to Jaha and how I would catch up to him. It passed my mind though, I didn't want to see his face either. I mean, what has he done for me lately? I was certain eventually a grounder clan would come across me, or maybe even I'd end up at Polis, of course, it would be crazy if I did.

Two weeks...

It's been so long, since the mountain fall at my hands and everyone departed. I still kept my gun, took a few lessons in grounder language from hearing them speak, so few that I am able to actually understand what they are saying.

I walked endlessly through the woods, one time a ran away from an illusion of my victims only to get hit by a tree several times, but it didn't stop me from walking again. I felt like Elijah in his journey to Horeb in Bible who walked for 40 days and nights. 

Maybe God is trying to test me, or he's just trying to tick me off.

* * *

In the morning, Dar and Eko rode through the woods still continuing the search, that took two weeks and still nothing. Their time was running out and the commander expect them in the capital before the sun sets.

"Dar, we have searched for days, maybe we should head back."

"We can't."

Eko was getting annoyed, "We've looked everywhere and we've found nothing that leads us to Wanheda. I'm not sure she even exists."

Dar stopped his horse, and glares at her. Eko looks to him then looks away. "We'll find her. I have Sharak searching the skai, she could not have gotten far."

"Maybe she doesn't want to be found, Dar." She says calmly.

Sharak calls from the sky before Dar could say anything, and he lands on Dar's arm. "What is it, my friend?" He tells him, he found her. "You've found her, where? Show me."

The eagle takes off in the same direction he came from, Dar and Eko follow him on horseback. Until they reached the check point and at this point made the horses stop in their tracks knowing full well that is was not a place to be in.

"Whoa, hey, what is it?" Eko asked.

Dar looks to the horses. "Argo and Elsa don't like it here. This is forbidden territory, no one goes in, even the animals are afraid to enter."

Dar tries to get Argo to continue on and actually bribing him with apples if only he walks again. He does and the tan horse, Elsa follows with Eko. They soon get a little closer to see a glimpse of an open field but that was a as far as the horse would go. "Alright, this is as far as they'll go. Argo doesn't want to go any further. And Elsa is getting scared of this place. Mount off, we leave the horses behind and go on foot."

Eko gets off Elsa's back, tying her up on a tree branch, "You're not worried that someone will come and take the horses?"

Dar smiles, "That would not happen. Argo is smart, he will not let anyone ride him except me. He's a loyal friend. He will keep Elsa safe."

They soon make their way to half of the trees where a small speck of light showed as the leaves blew in the wind. They wait for a sign, anything to tell them that they were at the right place and when they got a little closer, they got to their knees to take a look around, trying not to be spotted, until finally they saw her.

"Is that...?" Eko asked wondering. 

"Wanheda. Klark."

They find her walking into the forbidden territory slowly, like if she was limping. Dar sees her walking and takes off his weapons, handing them to Eko. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to her."

"With no weapons? She will surely kill you, she has a weapon in her hands. You said yourself that you didn't know what her intentions were. How can you be so sure she will not kill you?" Eko asked concerned with his idiotic plan.

Dar looks to her, "She will do nothing. I think she will only attack those she doesn't know. But I know her, and with a little luck, she will know who I am. I want you to stay here, she will not know who you are and she will likely attack you. Just keep out of sight."

Eko grabs his arm, "Be careful," She whispers before he leaves to Klark.

Klark, for some unknown reason, knew someone was following her, she can hear the rustling of the trees all around her and with alerted eyes she grips her gun in hand and as she took another step, the rustling of the brushes and shrubs became louder and louder until suddenly she points the gun to her stalking shadow. She could probably see him, Dar lurking from the shadow of a half dead tree on the ground but as she pointed her gun to him, Dar slowly stood up with his hands raised, trying desperately not to scare her off or let her shoot him. Dar speaks in his native language.

 _"Klark...ste ai, Dar... Yu mema in? Ai laik yu lukot."_ Dar keeps talking calmly as he walks slowly towards her. Klark didn't move, not even to scratch her nose, and he could tell because as he gets closer to her, he can see her eyes more clearly. 

Klark's eyes were hollow, empty, her stance was weak but only just, her arm which held the gun was beginning to get tired. Dar can see black circles under her eyes, her hair was messy and she stinks. She wore the same clothes as the day she mysteriously disappeared from the foot of the mountain. 

Eko watched from above, hidden near the trees on the ground, as Dar kept going to the Wanheda.

Dar and Klark were about two to three feet away from each other and she didn't flinched, so Dar continued to talk to her only he was speaking low so Eko couldn't hear him. 

 _"Ai get in yu nou frag ai op. Yu laik ai lukot, ai sis. Seingeda. Teik ai sis yu au."_ Dar was close enough that the gun point directly to his chest. Dar slowly moves his hands to the gun on his chest without taking his eyes off her face. 

 _"Beja."_ And with that, Dar was able to get the gun away from her gently, but she fell to the ground. He managed to help her fall gently to the dirt because there was too many rocks in the way. He exams her for vital signs but she was fine. He calls for Eko and she comes. He gives her the gun to put in the bag as he carried Klark's unconscious body to the horses. 

Once he gets on, he pulls Klark up to him to sit in front as her head rested on his chest, and they took off.

Eko asked, "Is she dead?"

"No. Only unconscious."

"Maybe I should take her..."

He shot a glare at her, "No! You will not touch her. She stays with me."

"I couldn't agree more." Onya's voice was heard.

"What are you doing here? Did the commander sent you to find us?" Dar asked.

"Yes," She said as her eyes turned to Eko. "But I had another reason for coming."

Eko held her head high to not show fear at the woman before her. Onya examines the girl and notice something. "Why does she carry your weapons, Dar?"

"Ontie, now is not the time." He says in a mild anger, "We found Wanheda and the commander is expecting our arrival by sun down, so I suggest we move. Now."

Onya didn't say anything but she kept her eyes on Eko the whole time Dar spoke. She soon turned around and galloped away to lead them to the capital. 

Eko whispered to Dar. "She doesn't like me very much."

"She is just protective of me. She doesn't want me to be harmed."

After hours of traveling, they finally made their way to the capital gates that very night just as the sun was setting. They were greeted by the people as they galloped in the middle of the square. They can see the tower, and Dar smiled as he looked to Klark who was still unconscious. 

"Welcome Klark. Welcome to Polis."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mema in - Remember 
> 
> Ai get in yu nou frag ai op - I know you won't kill me
> 
> Yu laik ai lukot, ai sis - You're my friend, my sister 
> 
> Seingeda - Family 
> 
> Teik ai sis yu au - Let me help you 
> 
> Beja - Please 
> 
> See you soon...


	7. Welcome To Polis!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wanheda, formally known as Clarke has been unconscious for a week. Will she ever wake up from her dark slumber?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dar? Speaking English? His has a new title?

**Chapter 7 \- Welcome To Polis!**

It's been a week, and Clarke has not awaken yet. She, from what Dar can tell, has been eating less and doesn't believe she slept in days, and this is the longest she slept. He believes that her body is healing itself, she must have been exhausted but who can blame her. 

He had maidens wash her and change her clothes. As he attend to any wounds she may have, but there were a few scratches here and there nothing serious. 

During that week, Anya took the time to teach him English and with practice, he was getting better at it. But when he has his free time, he would go back to check in on Clarke to see if she is awake and she wasn't. 

Lexa would call for him about her status but it would always be the same answer. He had to inform Lexa, she is Heda after all. That morning, Dar went to get some food in case she does wake and when he got back, he saw her moving but it was just a stir of her head, but then her brows moved and her closed eyes too. Dar sets the food to the nearest table and takes a sit next to Clarke while holding her hand. He waits. Finally, she was awake, she slowly opens her eyes and the first thing she saw was a concrete ceiling in a dark room, the window to her right was covered in tan drapes, at least it looked tan as the sun hit it. 

Clarke was strangely warm and comfortable for all of two seconds before she tried to move, she felt a warm hand on hers and when she looked there was Dar sitting next to her in a chair, smiling at her.

"Dar...?" She tried in a weak voice.

He didn't say anything as he went to grab a cup of water to give to her. As she takes the cup, she drinks it slowly, the cold water to her lips and throat cleared the blockage of her voice and once finished her turn her attention to the man next to her. 

Clarke looks over Dar's features and notice he wasn't wearing his wolf armor like he wore before. He had on lighter clothes, a white shirt and black pants, but no shoes, as was his signature. His face was clean and clear of war paint, and his hair grew little longer and it looked to be washed. His axes, as far as she can tell, was at his hips and his sword was resting on the wall near the table.

"Clarke," He says as he tucks her hair behind her ear, "Welcome back."

She was shocked to hear that, did he just speak English? "Dar, you, you speak English?"

He nods, as he soon gets up to get the food he brought in and made his way to Clarke. She smells it and stuffs her face. She was starving for days.

"Aunt Anya has taught me to speak sky tongue."

She shallows, "That's good, that means we can speak to each other."

"We have spoken before Clarke, why is it a surprise to you?" He was confused.

"I never really understood some of the words you were saying before, but now that you can speak English, I will be able to understand you more better." She says trying not to offend him.

"I see."

Once she was finished with the food in her mouth, she had to know. "Where am I?"

"Polis."

"How long was I -"

Dar interrupts, "You have been asleep for a week Clarke. Found you in the forbidden territory and you fell unconscious."

Clarke closed her eyes, "A week. It's no wonder why I'm so hungry."

"I can bring more if you like."

She nods, any more food and she'll swell like a balloon. "Is... the commander here?"

"Yes. This is her capital Clarke." Came the eventual response, along with a bowl of sliced fruits shoved in Clarke's face. Her stomach grumbled loudly. So Clarke ate, feeling nauseous because she could stomach food again and because she was in Polis and Lexa was here too.

"Does she know I'm here?" Clarke asked, tasting something she identified as apple in her mouth.

Dar nods. "Of course Clarke. When we heard of the Wanheda within the area of the village, she had me to find you. She knows of your condition but she has not send word of your presence."

Wanheda? The name is catching on, even the warriors are afraid. Who can blame them, I am the commander of death.

"I don't want to see her." Dar said nothing. He watched as Clarke finished the last of the food on the plate and the cup full of water. "What does the commander want with me then? Why am I here and not dying in the woods?"

"Because you were in danger."

She looks to him, "From the commander?"

"From yourself." He corrected. "I brought you here to heal, with the commander's permission I was given orders to watch over you as you rested. Under my protection you will be safe here Clarke. No harm will come to you."

Clarke scoffed, "I don't need protection."

He just smiled, "I know that, but as long as you are here in Polis, I will stay with you."

"Why are you doing this?" 

Smiling. "Because Clarke is my friend."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, Dar asked who it was and informed them to enter. There a woman with golden brown hair enters with a fresh pair of clothes in her hands, Dar turned to see Echo walking in. He was upset.

"I told you not to come here."

Echo nods, "I know but I have an excuse." She gave Dar the clothes, giving it to Clarke a second later. He turned to Echo again, "Wait outside." He said with a stoic impression. 

She leaves without saying anything, Clarke is a bit confused and feels awkward for even being in the same room after what just happened. "Dar, who was that?"

He said and he signs, "That is Echo, of Azgeda."

"Azgeda? I thought your people were at odds with Azgeda."

Dar's attention to her as he scratches the back of his head, "We are. It's a long story, I'll explain later. For now get dressed into that and come outside when you're ready." He says as he left through the door taking his sword with him.

She finally had the room to herself and she examined the wardrobe Dar gave her. It was a blue hooded jacket with black pants but it looked a bit torn up. A grounders' traditional attire. Clarke flung the blankets off as she set the new clothes down, her muscles stiff but only slightly sore. She stretches her arms out and cracks her neck as she stood, then she heard the sounds of children outside the window, her hand reaching up to the glass and eyes wide when they took in the sight before her. Happy children running and playing with what appears to be dogs, or at least that's what she thought. The dogs had either two heads or two to three tails. She giggled when a boy was chased by a dog with two heads. Besides the children Clarke saw, she took a view of the place and saw that the capital was a city, full of brick buildings and streets, broken down cars and trucks all of it covered in graffiti. Just beyond that was a tower, one of the tallest she's seen over looking the city, it had to be important to someone like the commander or a high priest or something she thought, but as she tired to open the window to get a good view, it was stuck as she struggled to get it open. She soon gave up the struggle having find it impossible to lift up, but she still kept staring at the tower and notice that it can be two maybe three blocks away from the confinement she's in. 

Turning away from the window, she took a look around the room she's in, of course it was dark and gloomy but she an still see stuff like, a table, the bed she slept in, the wall that covered the bedroom with drapes so when you enter the room you had to make a U-turn to the right to get to bed but once inside the drapes are to he right off the wall, large and small wooden draws maybe full of clothes, a sink possible fresh water and as she sees all of this it's like she's living in luxury because the room itself was bigger than her old room from the Ark and the one in Mount Weather where they kept her. Having finished the admiration of the room, she soon got dressed and headed outside, Clarke saw Dar waiting with the woman from before, Echo.

The woman, Echo, was holding her hands to her front while Dar held his to his back, they soon see Clarke coming out and Dar greeted her with an open smile. Echo stood quiet at his side. "Sorry it took me so long. I got distracted by the view."

"We will give you a tour of the city Clarke." He says.

Clarke nods, "You don't have to -"

"Nonsense Clarke, you're a guest here, and I don't mind showing you. I have no other duties to attend to so helping you to understand how things work here will be my pleasure."

Echo spoke up, "If I may ask, you're a sky person correct?"

"I am."

"Is Bellamy alive?" She asked wondering.

"How do you know Bellamy?" Clarke curiously said.

"He was the one who freed me from the cage at the mountain. Has he survive the war?"

Dar stood quiet, Clarke nodded, "I believe so, but I haven't seen him since. I left soon after my people were freed."

"I hear talk from the people that you were the one who killed the _Maunon."_ Echo looked at her with seemingly reluctant awe.

The blonde swallowed, she showed her neck to expose no fear, as she spoke "Yes, I kill them all."

Echo nodded. " _Jus drein jus daun_ , it has been our way for many generations. Thousands of skilled warriors lost to the hands of Reapers and Mountain Men. We are grateful that Skaikru is on our side."

Once outside she looked back to the building she was in, it was a house, a big one colored in graffiti. A street light pole next to it on the left and a broken down car to the far right. The house looked broken down, but she still found it impressive. Dar and Echo had lead her to the square of Polis where she was at awed by how big the city was, markets wherever and people shopping here and there. Children playing. Buildings, brick buildings not tents. Everything covered in graffiti, wires to the sky filled with streamers here and there maybe a couple of shoes on it. Birds on roof tops, and no one was at odds with each other, and no one wearing weapons. Why?

"How come no one has weapons? Are they not allow to?"

"Only the warriors who guard the city are permitted. The people tend to leave theirs at home."

"Echo, are you a warrior?"

Echo smiled, "I am, however since I'm Azgeda by people who believe I am, I am not allowed to carry my weapon."

"Echo is a guest here as well. A guest to Trikru. The commander told her that if she is willing to stay, she has to obey by the rules. Many Trikru don't trust Azgeda because of our past, but Echo has giving herself up to the commander."

Clarke looks to Echo and she kept her head down. "What's Lexa planning to do?"

"It will be discussed indoors. Not in public."

She wanted to know more but it would be foolish to do so in front of people in public, so she dropped it hopefully she'll know more later. As soon as they reached the foot of the tower, they were surrounded by the children and shoppers in the markets. Everyone was very friendly here, some even pulled Clarke to one of the stands, a food place. The cook was a woman and she offered Clarke a piece of chopped up fish, and as she took it and ate it she was surprised to see how good it taste. 

"Mmm. That's really good, what is it?" 

"It is eel Clarke. The secret is in the spice she puts." He says. 

"Here in Polis, we trade for things we may need, food or clothes but the buyer must give something back in exchange." The Azgeda says to her. 

"Oh, uh, here," Clarke hands the woman a pencil, the same one Finn gave her long ago. "Here take it." The woman takes the pencil from Clarke and says her thanks. 

Clarke takes a look around the markets and is impressed to find things even the Ark didn't have, like pets and plants. Even the finest wines and food. When she was looking, Dar and Echo followed close behind until suddenly their ears were interrupted by the call of small children running. Clarke saw them running towards them and they all had smiles on their little faces.

 _"Kripaheda! Mounin hou! Kripaheda ste yuj! Em shil oso op! Kripaheda ste badas!"_ It kept going on like that for a while, Dar smiled and laughed with the children as they greeted him, Echo stood next to him and Clarke stayed in front watching. 

Out of the children was a small girl, she had brown hair tied in a pony tail wearing black and white clothes. She couldn't have been older than 4 years old, she pulled on is shirt to get his attention, and in her innocent, sweet voice she said, _"Kripaheda, tich osir to gonplei?"_

Clarke couldn't believe her ears, did this small innocent girl asked Dar if he can teach them how to fight? Their children for god sake! _"Ai na tich yu op, ba ai souda shoun raun ai lukot deyon."_ The children then look to Clarke, and she was a bit embarrassed. _"Hit Wanheda op."_ When they heard that, they quickly made their way to her, giving her hugs and their thank yous for freeing them from the nightmares of the mountain until they were called away by their mother's and father's. Once the children left, Clarke came to Dar and curiously said, "Kripaheda? I thought you were called Kaltaka."

"To Trikru, I am Kaltaka, but to the people of Polis I'm known as Kripaheda, the commander of demons. Just as you are known as Wanheda, the commander of death."

Just then, Sharak comes to view from the tower, he flies and lands on a nearby barrel, motioning Dar to him. "What is it, Dar?" Echo asks. "Heda, we wishes to see me. I apologize Clarke but our tour will have to wait."

"Not a chance. I want to see her." 

"She has not requested to see you, Clarke, and you yourself said you didn't want to see her."

"Too bad I lied, because I'm going with you." She seethed and quickened her pace towards the tower. 

The tower was huge from the inside, Clarke nearly got lost but she found something that looked like a elevator at the end of a hall. It only took her half way up, so when she got out, she turned right and then left to the stairs and went one flight up. Reason why she knows where to go is that Dar is giving her directions. When she finally made her way to the door she just forcefully opens the door and lets herself in.

"Clarke, you can't just -" Dar tried but once inside the room, he was interrupted. 

"I want to see the commander!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you soon!
> 
> For translations go to this website - http://trigedasleng.info/translations/


	8. Heda vs Wanheda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke goes face to face with the woman who betrayed her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarke the Wanheda, finally meets Lexa the Heda of Trikru for a show down.

**Chapter 8  - Heda vs Wanheda**

The tower was huge from the inside, Clarke nearly got lost but she found something that looked like a elevator at the end of a hall. It only took her half way up, so when she got out, she turned right and then left to the stairs and went one flight up. Reason why she knows where to go is that Dar is giving her directions. When she finally made her way to the door she just forcefully opens the door and lets herself in.

"Clarke, you can't just -" Dar tried but once inside the room, he was interrupted. 

"I want to see the commander, where is she!?"

There she stood at the foot of her throne, she hands to her side, a stoic, calm look on her face. She wore the same clothes as she did when they first met, expect no war paint and she has her knife to her hip as well as the sword leaning against the arm rest of the antler chair. Clarke saw Indra standing next to the commander on her left as well as Anya, and another man, a bald man standing next to her at the other side, a few warriors were there with their hands on their swords, but Clarke didn't care about that, all she focused on was the commander, Lexa.

"Hello, Clarke." 

Clarke's heart didn't falter at the sight. It thundered in her chest and roared in her ears. Because Lexa was just  _standing_  there, staring at her as though she was no one. As though Clarke meant nothing to her.

She drew Dar's sword from his back, not surprised when he and everyone else expect for Echo, did the same thing. 

Lexa looked on, hiding her smile with her serious Heda face and Clarke was fuming with rage, so angry she didn't know what to say so instead she just snarled like a wild animal. 

"Fight me, or hide like the coward you are!"

That got her attention, the warriors stood quite even Dar, but the bald man spoke first with anger in his voice. "How dare you speak to the commander in such a way? And how dare you march in demanding the commander's presence?"

"Titus!" He shuts up and looks to Lexa, "Leave us."

"But Heda..."

"I said leave us!" She eventually managed to growl out, the tone of her voice shook the room.

The command had been directed at her warriors who looked once between their Heda and Clarke, before sheathing their weapons and leaving the room, closing the door behind them, even Echo left short after but when Dar tried to leave Clarke called him. "Dar you stay, I need a witness to see me kill the commander."

Dar, of a second, couldn't make out if she was serious or joking but because of their past he knew she spoke true. Which is why Dar grabs the sword from her, and she struggles to get it back. "You will not Clarke."

Clarke said nothing and then Lexa walking towards them, "Clarke I know you may be angry with me but it is not wise to make threats."

The sky girl was too pissed to even listen to what she had to say, so in all her rage, all her anger bottled up inside her very soul, the darkness that lays within her, seeping through her heart clouded her mind with hate. Her mind raced with the thoughts of the past, from the moment she and Lexa met, to the time they were trapped by the pauna, to the very kiss they shared, right up to them sleeping together in the same bed, and with her betrayal at the mountain, it was all too much. Clarke, herself can describe how pissed she was in so many words, even her posture gives out the signals. 

The dark rage inside her, the darkness of Wanheda was unleashed from its cage and took over. She, Clarke Griffin, was now Wanheda. So with all that anger, all the hate, and deceit plaguing her very being, Wanheda slapped the shit out of the commander.

SHE SLAPPED LEXA! A DIRECT HIT TO THE FACE! Dar held his position just waiting and watching the women before him. 

Wanheda was crossed.

Heda did nothing. 

Kripaheda also did nothing. 

So the brawl continued, "Clarke..."

"You stupid, ungrateful bitch!" She said as she kept hitting her, Lexa made no attempt to stop her, because she knew her. The anger inside broke free and she took it out on her. Clarke never held back, even if the guards came back she would still go out on Lexa. "After everything I had to do to keep my people alive! After I wanted through all that trouble to get Anya out in order to make peace with the ever people who attacked us the moment we landed!" Lexa said nothing.

Again she hit her multiple times. "How I literally have to give up my friend's life because he murdered innocent people! I trusted you! I believed you!"

Pounding her repeatedly, left to right, Lexa didn't fight back she was too ashamed. She _used_ her, a girl she finally found goodness in the world of darkness and she destroyed it. She broke Clarke's light, something that Lexa wanted to find and it turned black with the very betrayal she caused. In some part of her, she still loves her, she still loves Clarke even if she is this anger with her.

"We nearly had the door open, and you just... you just... I gave up everything! Everything and you betrayed me!" Clarke says now sitting on top on Lexa as she has her back to the floor. Dar wanted to do something but he knew how hurt she was, so he only lets her release that pain.

Lexa is now bleeding from her mouth and her cheeks are a bit red and black. Her eyes never left Clarke's and she never said a word. Lexa allowed Clarke to hit her, she allowed her to be aggressive towards her, she knew the reason. Clarke grabs the upturned collar from Lexa's jacket to get a good eye view, "I trusted you!"

She jabs her with her fist to her face, Clarke grabs her again and does the same thing to the other side. And again, and again, constantly repeating; I trusted you, I believed you. Lexa feels her punches getting weaker and weaker, but once again she does nothing. 

Grabbing the collar and punching her again and again, Clarke was beginning to wear out, she was losing strength and her fist were starting to go numb. Her voice broke but only just. "You were going to let my people die!" 

Another hit.

She gasps for air. "You were going to let me die! _Me!"_

Another hit.

"You couldn't have spoken to me about that first?  _Warned_ me? Tried to make another plan? Before you tried to betray me."

Another hit.

"I would have never taken the deal, I would have gotten them all out." 

Two hits, she was getting tried.

Clarke's eyes start to water. "You could have left me to die. I had to kill...so many people."

Lexa can hardly feel that last hit, it was too gentle. 

Clarke gasp and chokes on her voice, the harsh pain in her heart kept growing too big that her eyes began to show her true self. Having little strength left, Clarke grabs her jacket and punches her showing no effort to strike hard. "I hate you!" She cries, actual tears pour out from her azures. "I hate you... I hate you, you stupid..." Clarke broke down crying as her voice broke from it, and she stop hitting Lexa. The girl above her had her eyes closed the whole time as she cried, Lexa watched on, seeing her on top with tears dropping to her sore face, Lexa had a calm and sadden look on hers, as she saw the beautiful thing with golden hair crying her eyes out. She hurt Clarke too much and it broke her own heart.

Dar couldn't watch Clarke cry, and as a friend, he tries to get her off of Lexa to confront her. Lexa slowly gets up and sees the girl in Dar's arms crying. She goes to her, surprisingly and takes her, but Clarke tries to fight back, not wanting to let her touch her but her struggle is too weak and she gives in to her embrace. 

Lexa, in her most gentle voice, whispering in her ear, "Shh, it's ok, Clarke, it is over now. Please forgive me."

The room stood silent, the cries of Clarke erased Wanheda away and Heda and Kripaheda comfortably settled her cries on the cold floor on their knees in the throne room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you later...


	9. The Road To Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is still damage by the past, but will she ever forgive Lexa for her betrayal?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a week, Clarke still didn't want to talk to Lexa. Lexa's wounds were nearly gone, and Dar is struggling to make peace with everyone because he is caught in between Clarke and Lexa, and Echo and Anya.

**Chapter 9** **\- The Road To Forgiveness**

It's been a week since Clarke struck Lexa in the throne room inside the tower, she still felt a little pain in her knuckles but at least she got some of the pain she felt when Lexa betrayed her.

She was given a time of solitude in the same house she woke up in, looking out the window rubbing her sore knuckles, but even with her knuckles in pain she managed to break the glass window causing her to bleed.

Luckily, Dar manage to see her to see if she was alright today, and...apparently she wasn't.

"Clarke, you've hurt yourself."

She didn't say anything, but she noticed he was in the room. "May I help you?" He asked.

"I can handle it. It's just a scratch," She now looks to him, finding him smiling didn't help her. Dar is a good friend, yes, and he does try his best to make her smile but she was still hurting. "What are you doing here, Dar, I thought you had to teach the children how to fight or something."

"The children will be training with Indra for now, my duty today stands here."

She scoffs, "Why are you taking orders from her? You're your own man."

"She is the commander." 

She steps closer, "She's not your commander, Dar. You're a Sula."

"And Trikru. You forget that I have Trikru blood, a gift of my mother. Therefore it is only right that I take orders from the commander." Dar reluctantly said.

"She betrayed an alliance, my people, me, how can you follow someone like that, someone who would go back on their word?"

Dar's silent for a while, taking in her posture until he spoke, "A long time ago, I was stranger in Trikru lands, I had no where else to go and I was found by warriors who weren't too friendly to see me. After weeks in the village they took me, I found friends, those who have accepted me into their world. Anya, Lincoln, Costia...they were among the first, but Lexa... Lexa was difficult to convince. She didn't trust me, especially when Costia was near me. But that all changed and after Costia's death, we became very close. When she was chosen to be the commander I pledge my allegiance to her and to Trikru. When a Sula makes I pledge to a clan or tribe they are bond to them forever until the end. So when Lexa became Heda, I gave her and Trikru a code of honor to serve Heda herself and her people. I cannot go back on my word, Clarke, I cannot betray the people I swore to protect as Kaltaka, a title they gave me. I will not bretay her Clarke, because it would go against everything I vowed to do, and I will be a disgrace to my people by breaking the code."

Clarke stays quiet, listening to what he had to says, even though he was a bit crossed, she sensed that. Are Sula's really honor their code? Yes. Do they have to obey the command they are given? Yes. Even if they don't like it? Yes. Dar is the last of his people, and he's found a new family within Trikru, so when he gave his code of honor to them he will do whatever is necessary to protect his family. Clarke understands that but she still had to ask, she still doesn't understand why someone would follow someone who would go back on their word and betray them. Maybe she'll find out in time, but on the side note she silently accepted his answer. 

Dar was about to leave when she called out to him, "Dar, can you fix my hands?"

He smiles at her and gets to work. She sat down at the sofa chair near the bed as he sat in a wooden chair to tend to her cut, once he was finished, he got up and took the dirty wraps to wash in the sink. Clarke felt a little better now that she had clean wraps on her hands, she saw Dar walking to the sink then turned her attention to something on the table. It looks big in a square shape and was covered in a white blanket. "What's this?"

Dar turns his attention to the girl, "A gift from the commander."

She takes the blanket off and sees what's inside. There in a cage were two small animals, ferrets. They were excited to see her as they tried to climb to the cage as the sniffed her. "Ferrets? Why ferrets?"

"When I brought you to the capital, you lied in this very room, unconscious, I tended to your wound as you slept. Lexa wanted to make sure that you were kept safe inside the walls of Polis, so when she visit you for the first time, you murmured something in your sleep about ferrets." He says.

"And she gave me ferrets as a way to ask my forgiveness?"

Dar joked, "It was either that or something you mention about a...Bambi?"

"Did I actually say that in my sleep?"

"You've repeated it about five times. May I ask what that is?"

Clarke signs, "It's...one of my favorite movies when I was a little girl. Back at the Ark, my dad and I would watch it all the time. It's about baby deer who lost his mom to a hunter with a gun."

"I see. Did the creature take vengeance against the hunter?"

"No, it wasn't like that, it was about the beauty in respecting nature, the importance of preserving wildlife, and how despite disaster, life does go on."

"Skaikru are so strange."

Clarke smirks, "So are grounders. I can take them out or does Polis has a law against setting caged animals free?"

"It's a gift Clarke, you may release them if you wish. The commander will not be angry. They are will trained and will listen to any command you give them, they will also inform me if ever you are in danger."

Clarke opens the cage letting the ferrets go, they stayed close to their new owner being friendly as can be, she smiled at them because they were so cute. "What's their names?"

He picks up a sable colored ferret, "This one is Kodo, she likes to stay close. This other one," He then picks up the second ferret with the same color as the first expect it has white feet, "This is Podo, he likes to eat a lot." 

She giggles as Dar hands them to her, Kodo and Podo are climbing on her shoulders.

* * *

Meanwhile, Titus was yelling at the commander because of her appearance and the fact that Clarke, Wanheda, beat the shit out of her but the commander was having a hard time in concentrating. 

"How dare she! Look what she has done! This outburst must not go unpunished."

Anya groans, "Titus enough, you're starting to annoy me."

"But look what Wanheda has done? She has attacked the commander and yet she is free to do whatever she wants."

Lexa doesn't look pleased, "Mochof Titus, I'll take your concern under advisement."

"What she has done was an attack of war," He says as soon as Dar entered the room to check on Lexa, "She comes in, demanding to see you and then threaten your life. Heda, please allow me to handle her, her punishment must be known."

Dar growls, "No one is allowed to touch Wanheda under my watch Titus!"

"But Kripaheda, she must pay for the crime she has committed."

"I said no! Wanheda is under my protection so long as she stays in the walls of Polis and I nor the commander would not want to hear another word of this. Is that understood?" He said with strong tone in his voice.

Titus nods, "Good, now leave."

The bald man makes his disappearance, and once his gone everyone would be able to breathe. "How do you put up with him, Lexa? He is more annoying than the pauna on a rampage." 

"Titus is a good man, he gives good advice."

Dar smirks, "As long as it's to please his sense of mind."

Anya tells Lexa that she must have an errand to run and won't be back until later in the afternoon. The Kripaheda goes to work on Lexa's wounds, but there wasn't much left, her injuries were going away soon, luckily no one else was in the throne room with them so they can talk freely like nothing happened.

"She is doing well?" Lexa asked.

Dar nods, "She is a bit crossed. When I entered the room, she deliberately cut her hands while breaking the window." 

Lexa tried to sound calm, "Is she alright?"

"Yes, she is fine Lexa. I will not let any harm come to her, you have my word."

Lexa tries to change the subject, "I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it Lexa?"

"If you remain as her personal guard here in Polis, protect her at all cost. The clan ambassadors will be here disgusting their daily problems and of course those of Ice Nation will also be here. I can't offered her to fall into their hands."

Dar agrees, "I understand Lexa but the idea to guard Clarke... surely you must have someone else."

"No. She trust you, and I know she will be safe with you."

"Costia wasn't safe with me when Azgeda attacked Tondici, you know what happened. I had arrows to my back, and I've bled to death, I barely made it back to the village alive."

Lexa was stern, "I know that, Dar. But the only choice I have is you. And as such, you will be my second as well as my personal guard."

Dar was shocked, not about the guard thing but to be Lexa's second? In some way it was an honor but he doesn't believe he is ready to be anyone's second let alone Lexa's. "Heda I don't think..."

"Dar, I won't take no for an answer. I am the commander of the 12 clans, therefore I will do whatever I wish so no one will dare question me. You will be my second and my personal guard as well as Clarke's, am I understood?" She says with her stoic face.

He knew she was serious, so he didn't argue, and agreed to her decision. 

* * *

Once he was finished with Lexa's treatment, Dar went to his home which in fact was right next to Clarke's home, ironically, right? Anyways, Echo was waiting for him to come home, apparently she lives there now seeing is that she feels safe with him around. By the time he reached the house, he caught a glimpse of Clarke at the window, she smiled at him, and he smiles back then heads inside.

He closes the door behind him, Echo was washing the dirty dishes at the sink, she had a stoic look on her face. Dar noticed it.

"Your thoughts are screaming, Echo. What is it?"

Echo doesn't look at him, "I saw the way you looked at her."

"Clarke? She is my friend."

"Don't be coy. I know what I saw. Like you want to mate her." She said with a bit of anger.

"What? I would... wait, you are jealous, aren't you?"

She says nothing.

"You are."

She shrugs, "Well it's what I saw. You want to mate with her."

Dar crossed his arms, "Says the woman who is in my nest every night."

"That is...because I...care for you."

"Oh, really? It seems to me, you do a little more than that, you think I'm weak." 

"That's not true." She doesn't look at him.

He walks to her still talking, "Or maybe your trying to get into my head."

They soon looked into each others eyes, and they soon kiss, feeling each other and eventually have sex in the soft bed, but Echo had some clothes on. Three orgasm separately and one together. The three were of him fucking her as he was on top in different positions, the pretzel; the g-whiz; the doggy style of course; the belly flop; the standing dragon and a few others, as Echo did her cowgirl style on him. The last orgasm was hers as she was on top keeping his hands above his head to let her do all the work. She rode him through her orgasm but when he started to feel it again, she told him to wait and that they will do it together. Once hers hit, the last orgasm did finished the job. She rested on top of him, breathing in harmony as he held her close. She smiled. His face was unchanged. Stoic, really.

 _"Ai hod yu in."_ She says.

Dar was still the same, stoically. _"Hodnes laik kwenlen."_

 _"Nou, hodnes laik uf."_  

"How do you know this?"

She traces the scars on his chest, "It is both. We are weak for each other but we are stronger together. You think I find you weak, it is not true. You are strong, Dar, and soon you'll be twice as strong, maybe more."

"How do you know?"

"I know."

He says nothing and she has her eyes closed. They soon fall asleep tangled in each other's arms covered in the furs, too asleep to even realize that Anya quietly walked in and saw them together, she was too pissed to even wake them and she quickly left the room. 

The next morning, Dar woke up and was getting dressed when he remember something Echo said last night.

He still had no shirt on but he spoke up to her, "Echo, you said once before that I would be twice as strong, what did you mean by that?"

She was still getting dressed only privately. "Well, I might as well tell you. You remember when we were in Tondici, after the mountain, we went hunting with a few warriors as your last thing before we left for Polis that evening? I went to Nyko because I was feeling a bit ill, I thought it was the affects of the breakfast I had that morning but it wasn't. Well after he checked if I was well he told me I was fine," She slowly makes her way to see him and when she does, she continues to talk, "But after two weeks after finding Wanheda, I went to find him again to see if I was alright, and he... um, told me that I was with child."

Dar stood silent, with child? He thought. 

"Your child." She says.

"What?"

Echo steps closer, "Dar, I have not been with any other man but you and I know this to be true. Your child grows inside of me, so when I said that you will be twice as strong this is the reason. I give you this gift as a way of apologizing for what my people, Azgeda, caused you, your way to start anew and I want to be apart of that, if you'll let me?"

Dar was too shocked to hear that from her. Echo of the Ice Nation wanting to become a Sula? Two enemies of a different clan joining together, Dar's heart was broken by this, yet looking at her with the smile on her face her knew she wanted nothing more than to repay the damage her people scared him with, to be the last Sula. Moments passed, she's waiting for an answer that never came, she thought that he didn't wanted her, that he was just using her fertility to breed out of pleasure because that was his way of getting even, but no all she wanted was for him to be happy and to forgive her for her people's past deeds. Cupping her face leaning over he gave her soft kiss to her lips.

"That is my answer."

She smiled even more and kissed him back. Warming arms around each other embracing the joy in their hearts they sore in silence that they will never let go of their love.

Dar let's the kiss go, touching her stomach with his hand, _"Ai goufa."_

 _"Oso fyucha."_ She says with a smile and hand on his on her stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you - Ai hod yu in  
> Love is weakness - Hodnes laik kwenlen  
> No, love is strength - Nou, hodnes laik uf  
> My child - Ai goufa  
> Our baby - Oso fyucha
> 
> See you soon...


	10. The Pain Of My Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clan's ambassadors are coming to Polis soon. Clarke struggles with a decision. Lexa tries to make her understand. Meanwhile Anya and Raven continue to consummate their ever lasting relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ambassadors of the 12 clan will be in Polis two days from now.

**Chapter 10 \- The Pain Of My Guilt**

It was morning, the sun was nearly noon only about three hours until then. Anya traveled on horseback on a hunt, she made her way to her destination in least than 20 minutes and she saw it, the dropship. Making sure the coast was clear she mounts off and makes her way to the ship, there the red drape still hanged and the door was still open. The field was covered in grass again but a few of the dead warriors remained.

As Anya got close, she waited for someone to greet her, that someone was Raven. The sky girl had a brace on her leg in order to keep her walking again before she didn't have an upgraded brace but now she does, it was a silver gold installment instead of that rusty old metal she had. At least Raven felt less pain and with her meds she's taking, she'll be fine. 

Once Raven saw Anya, she came out of the ship and they ran after each other, embracing them in the most tights of hugs, within that they kissed one another but lets go when breathing became a problem. 

"I thought you'd never come back."

"I told you when you were able to walk again that I find you, Raven."

She smiles then kisses her, Raven soon drags Anya inside the dropship moments later. She placed the furs on the cold steel floor and once that was done, Anya took off her clothes as while as Raven's and when they were completely naked, the warrior carried the girl in her arms and gently laid her on the furs. They kissed again with Anya on top, caressing each other, feeling every inch of their bodies. When the warrior stopped, Raven just sighed, not being able to find the words. She closed her eyes and in doing so missed the flicker of a smirk cross her older lover's face. Anya reached out and began to kiss her again while stroking her cheek. After a couple of gentle strokes and kisses, she carefully extended two fingers a little further and began to stroke them gently along the skin just beneath and behind Raven's ear. She sighed at this and then a few more strokes in shifted her head and let out a small moan. Her eyes eventually flickered open and she looked into her lover's loving eyes. 

"Please tell me if hurt you Raven and I'll stop."

Raven groaned, "I don't want you to stop. I've waited too long for that."

Anya slid closer and her lips made contact with that of the girl. Upon first contact the kiss was gentle and nothing out of place between them. The second one wasn't dissimilar, though it did linger for a while longer. The third one however was deep and sensual, as Raven felt Anya's tongue slide past her teeth and glide around her own. Raven had never been kissed like that before in her life, and though she wanted to resist she couldn't fight the overwhelming sensation of it all and the fact that it was quite possibly the nicest, most sexiest thing she'd ever experienced. She didn't want Anya to stop. 

She let's go of the soft lips and started nipping at her neck, Raven can feel her tongue tracing the lines of her veins as she grabs the warrior's hairs with her hand and scratches her back with the other. The dire sensation of it all made them sweat within the ship, craving for one another for so long, they've waited patiently for this moment and now that it's here they weren't going to stop until it was over. 

With Anya's help, Raven can move her leg just enough to keep the passion growing up and up. Feeling her sex with her own, Anya rocked them together, the wetness drove Raven crazy, her slit burned and ached until after what felt like forever did they climax together. But it wasn't over, Raven wanted to try. So Anya gently lifted her up to her while she laid back on the furs herself. The skygirl was now on top, straddling the warrior's fingers this time as she did the same for Anya. Being careful she moves slowly against the fingers but after a few strokes, she felt her coming close again. Moaning and groaning with passion, loving eyes full of lust, she whimpered, "Don't stop, don't stop," to the warrior. Anya gave her what she wanted, she didn't stop. She rode her fingers like if it was the real thing, Anya knew exactly where to find her g-spot, but she didn't want to go for it straight away. As Raven bucked and squirmed and let out small gasps and calls of Anya's name, the older woman kept her in just enough ecstasy without pushing her too far. Then, just when she felt Raven was ready, she hit the spot directly with her thumb and sent her shuddering into a rapturous orgasm. Anya held the girl, spooning her into her arms as she came down from the peak of her arousal. Raven nestled into her, gazing into her warm, loving eyes and then kissing her. 

Anya panting, "You are hurt?"

"No. No, I'm fine."

She gently tucks her hair behind her ear, "Do you wish to continue?"

Raven breathlessly nods, "Yes."

* * *

In Polis, Lexa patiently kept her distance from Clarke, respecting her wishes, and as much as she wants too she can't find a way to stay away from her, so she had taken her most trusted guards with her to visit Clarke at noon. 

Knock. Knock.

Clarke turns to see who was knocking and entering her door, "Wanheda, you have a visitor." The guard said.

"Who?"

Then she came inside. Clarke held her tongue, Lexa stood there near the doorway with her hands to her back. "Wait outside," she said to the guard. Once he left, she still kept her attention to her girl in front of her. "What part of I didn't want to see you was unclear?"

"I respected your wishes for a week, Clarke. We've got bigger concerns."

"We don't have any concerns at all, commander."

Lexa swallowed, she expected Clarke to use her and not her title. "Yes, we do. I'm hosting a summit with Skaikru at sundown. You'll be returned to your people."

"You went to all that trouble to capture me just to let me go?" Clarke crossed her arms.

"I went to all that trouble to save you."

"No, you didn't. Dar was the one who saved me. You tried to abandoned me at Mount Weather." She says pissed off.

Lexa notices it, "You're angry, Clarke, but I know you. What you've done haunts you, and it's easier to hate me than to hate yourself."

"Oh, I can do both." She spat.

"What would you have done if their leader had offered you the deal... Save your people at the price of mine? Would you really have chosen differently?" Lexa asked calmly.

"I already told you!" She yells, "Those deaths are on you, too. The only difference is, you have no honor, and I had no choice. I trusted you and you betrayed me. You made a deal with them and turned your back on the alliance, my people. Me! After everything we've been through, the sacrifices and-and the guilt, the fact that I lost 55 of my friends all because of this STUPID war between our two people! To know that my own mother hates the fact that I kept a secret from everyone about the bomb in Tondici. To think that after all of that, the pain and shame I have to live with, I finally thought that I..." She stopped right there, she didn't even want to say it, because it would have been too much.

Lexa doesn't leave her eyes when she spoke. She knew Clarke was hurting. She knew all the pain she went through in order to have peace, and yet she too felt a little guilt in that. "Just tell me one thing, what made you change your mind?"

"They offered me a deal I couldn't refuse." Lexa sadly admit.

"What kind of deal did you have to make in order to save your own skin? What made you want to betray me?"

"Clarke..."

Clarke yells again slamming her hands on the table, "Tell me what made you change your mind, Lexa! Or I swear to God I'll--"

Lexa interrupted her and yelled back, "They threaten my son!"

* * *

Back to Anya and Raven, and their "millionth time" of consummated love, they finally have a moment together in silence. Anya held the girl close in her embrace with one hand while the other was behind her head, Raven had her head under her warrior's chin trailing the small scars on Anya's chest. They were both covered in the furs. Raven smiled and sighed, "That was amazing."

"You are amazing."

The skygirl giggles when Anya kisses her head, "To think that we've waited so long. I actually thought you didn't want to see me again, after what happened at Mount Weather."

"I will always come to you Raven."

She lifted her head just a little, "So why didn't you...?"

Anya looks to her, "What do you mean?"

Raven sits up resting on her elbow, "I've waited for you last week, why didn't you come?"

"I had an errand to run. And I didn't want to-" She stopped.

The skygirl waited, "What? Not see me?"

"No, it was not you."

"You're nephew?" 

Anya tries to ignore her eyes, "I wish not to discuss this."

She sighs, "Look I know he's your family and everything but I'm sure whatever it is...it'll be ok."

"I do not think so."

* * *

Clarke was shocked to hear what Lexa just said. The thought of her, the commander, THE commander. Heda of the 12 Nation Clans of her coalition. A warrior who attacked Clarke's people, the 100, out of a misunderstanding because she thought they were hostile. A warrior who out of distrust in Sky People, formed an alliance with them in order to release her own at the hands Mount Weather, an enemy to the grounders for many years. A warrior who out of deceit killed her own warrior because he tried to kill her and blame the Sky People. A warrior who out of curiosity kissed her, Clarke Griffin, even though she told herself not too. A warrior who out of desire slept with the same girl in the very tent they spent in planning for the war to come, even though she constantly told her that love is weakness. A warrior who out of betrayal formed a short alliance with the enemy in order to save her own people instead of Clarke's even if it would have meant breaking the very heart of her lover, by creating a monster known as Wanheda. Lexa, out of all things out of all she has accomplished, has a child she didn't know. Never even cared to mention to the very woman she "supposedly" care for.

"What? You have a -- why didn't you say something?"

Lexa looked away from her, "I don't want to speak of it. Besides it was not the reason I came here. The clan ambassadors will be here within two days so I'm offering Skaikru the chance to join my coalition, become the 13th Clan. No one would dare to move against you because that would be moving against me. Join me, Clarke. Bow before me, and your people will be safe."

She never expected that.

* * *

Anya and Raven got dressed and were about to leave when she saw something in a bag, curiosity got her as she went for it. Putting it up, she opened it to reveal what was inside.

"What is this?"

Scratching the back of her head, "Oh, I uh... I made it. It's for your nephew."

Anya turned to her, "You give him a gift after threatening his life?"

"It's my way of apologizing for nearly trying to kill him." She swallowed. "It's a claw."

"It doesn't look like a claw."

Raven takes it from her, "Here let me show you. See it may look like a armor brace but once you put it on, you just activated this hidden button on the inside of your palm just below the third finger with your thumb and... presto, instant claws."

Anya was surprised to see that three metal sharp claws appeared from the brace. "This would be a prefect weapon for a surprise attack or if he was ever captured. No one would suspect it and if you want to put away the blades you just have to press the button again. I made him two of them."

"Impressive Raven."

Raven takes off the brace, "You'll think he'll like it?"

The older woman studies her posture carefully and she noticed she wasn't looking at her. Raven had her eyes low to the floor but she felt Anya staring at her. When she didn't speak, she walked to the young girl and lifted her head with just a finger, looking into the eyes for a sign of disappointment, but she was just smiling. "He will."

Raven felt relief and Anya leaned over to kiss the poor girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you soon...


	11. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dar is desperately trying to kept the peace between Echo and Anya. An unexpected information will be upon them. Clarke wants to know more about Lexa's son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Skaikru will be coming soon for the summit.

**Chapter 11 \- The Truth**

It was the afternoon, the same hour as Lexa and Clarke talked about the summit with Skaikru, and about the same hour where Anya and Raven consummated their bond. Dar had recently discovered that he was going to be a father, a wonderful news to have especially if your the only one of your kind, the last of your people. After hearing this, Dar started getting everything that would help Echo with her morning sickness and made sure she was comfortable. 

This was the first time he became a father to his pack, and he was inexperienced at it. Maybe Clarke can help, after all she is a woman and her mother is a healer. 

Echo's morning sickness started about a few minutes after she told him the news, she quickly ran to the bathroom to puke and Dar followed her to make sure she was alright. 

"How are you feeling?" 

Echo groaned, "Sick. I think it was the mango from yesterday, Nyko said if I were to be sick again, to go see him."

"Come, I'll take you to him."

Just then they heard a smash of a table being hit, then yelling. Dar recognized the voices, he had Echo finished her business until the yelling started again. He went to have a look see leaving Echo sitting on the floor trying to recover from the nausea. 

"Tell me what made you change your mind, Lexa! Or I swear to God I'll--"

Lexa interrupted her and yelled back, "They threaten my son!"

"What? You have a -- why didn't you say something?"

Lexa looked away from her, "I don't want to speak of it. Besides it was not the reason I came here. The clan ambassadors will be here within two days so I'm offering Skaikru the chance to join my coalition, become the 13th Clan. No one would dare to move against you because that would be moving against me. Join me, Clarke. Bow before me, and your people will be safe."

She never expected that. Just then Dar came in the room, looking a bit angry, "I hate to interrupt but would the two of you keep your voices down. You're yelling is not helping."

"Dar? What are you doing here?" Clarke asked surprisingly. 

"Our homes are connected Clarke, that's why I live right next door. Lexa wanted to make absolutely sure that you are safe under my care. In such is why I can hear everything you've said."

"Where's Echo?" Lexa asked. 

Dar sighs "In the other room, she does not feel well."

"Very well, on the subject I don't want her to attend the summit when the clan ambassadors get here." 

"Understood."

Lexa was about to leave until she turned back, hearing Echo's voice coming from behind Dar. "Dar, where are you?"

"In here," He said and she shows her face to everyone, "I thought I said to wait for me."

"Well I'm stubborn. I apologize Heda if I disturbed your meeting with Wanheda but I require Kripaheda's assistance."

Dar looks to her and whispers, "We'll go to Nyko in second just wait for me at home, I'll get you some tea for the sickness."

She nods and was about to head back when Clarke and Lexa noticed that Echo was holding her stomach as she left. "Um, I don't think I'm going to make it back. Um, Wanheda may I...?" Echo said as she pointed to the sink. With her permission, Echo charged for it and threw up again. 

Clarke went to check on her after she was done, and motion her to sit with a bucket on the table. Now she notice the belly bump Echo has, "Echo...are you pregnant?"

She nods feeling a bit nauseous, while looking at Dar. Lexa took a glaces at him as Clarke saw that Echo was looking at him as well. He stood silent.

Clarke gave her a cup of hot herbal tea for the morning sickness, and she feels a little better after taking it. Echo was still sitting at the table with the bucket just in case of anything, while Dar and the other two talked in private. "You got her pregnant? That would explain the wound on her neck."

"You saw that?" He said.

"Back in the village, I assumed you thought no one else would see it but I did. You've hid it well. However it does not change anything. You do realize now that she is at risk, if the Ice Nation were to see her..."

"They won't. Echo will be under guard at all times. Ruh and his pack will be here shorty."

Lexa asked, "I thought you two weren't speaking."

"He doesn't like my decision but he has agreed to help."

"Ok, time out. What the hell is going on?" Clarke cut in.

Lexa chimed in, "After our departure at the mountain, Nyko had healed the wounded, but Echo was among those who refused his help. She soon found Dar explaining that she was the one who attacked Tondici and kidnapped Costia in influence to the Ice Queen. However Echo is not really Azgeda but of a clan called the Nords. She came to us seeking help against the queen because she was responsible for the death of her family as well as Dar's."

"Echo says that Queen Nia made her the heir to her throne and by right, if she helps us kill Nia, she claims it and will provide peace between the clans."

Clarke finally understood, "So that's why she's here. When I came to Polis I didn't see Azgeda in the streets."

"Polis is my capital Clarke, Azgeda as well as all others are not to enter unless it's for trading or anything of importance."

Dar nods, "It's the only safe place to be. Polis was founded by the first commander in our history. A large city, housing those who have lost their village homes and families, as well as orphan children."

"Those kids we saw, they're orphans?"

They nodded. "Children of different clans and tribes... Our warriors find them and bring them here where they can be safe. Here everyone is happy, but we, the commander and I, are ruthless so they don't have to be."

It was true. "With all said and done, if Azgeda were to discover of Echo's pregnancy, Polis will be under war."

"So we don't tell anyone, it will just be between the four of us. Does Anya know?"

"No, I don't believe --" He was interrupted by a crash in the other room, they ran to where Echo was sitting but she wasn't there and found that the door was open. Once outside they saw Anya attacking her. Echo struggles to keep hr distance from the older woman while trying no to fall to the ground. "I told you to stay away from him, and yet I find you in bed with him."

"Anya stop." Echo pleaded.

"I won't let your influence on him make him weak."

Echo argued, "He's not weak! He's strong and if you'll see that you'll understand that I will only make him stronger!"

"You're a lair. He fell for your charm which made him weak."

Dar barked, "That's not true ontie! I'm more stronger than I was!"

Anya looks to him, "You're blind if you think the Azgeda girl will make you strong, nefyu!" She then looks to Echo who is standing in front of her, "And I'll show you," as she takes out her sword from her back.

Everyone stood silent, Anya was ready to kill Echo. Echo stood there afraid. Lexa and Clarke both had their mouths open but only just. and Dar... Dar had a flashback of his past, where his clan was murdered by Azgeda and his village burned to the ground. In the flashback he can hear the screams of his people, the cries of little children, the blood spilling to the ground and fire's roars, he saw all of it again just as he saw Anya grabbing her sword and pointing it to Echo, his mate, the mother of his pups. The fear of losing his family, his pack again hunted him, but only this time he was able to do something about it.

As Anya walked to Echo with the sword in hand, Dar shouted, "No!" and ran to block Anya's attack that never came. The older woman stopped when she saw her nephew protecting the girl. Lexa and Clarke came to them but stop half way. "Dar..." Echo calls to him as she grabs his arm from behind standing closer to him.

"What are you doing, nefyu?"

Dar growls, "Stopping you."

"Why? Why stop me, she is the real enemy. She's Azgeda."

"She's not."

"She is! It doesn't matter if she is from another clan, she gave herself to Azgeda as a child. She will always be Azgeda! You're blind to think otherwise."

"I am not the one who's blind."

Anya was crossed she knew this would happen, so she looked towards Echo just above his shoulder. "You... You did this to him. You made him weak."

"She didn't do anything. I was against her from the moment we've met, but only with reasonable eyes I was able to see, she's not the enemy. She did not make me weak, ontie, she made me stronger, which is why I won't let you kill her."

She growls at him, "Stand aside, Dar."

"No." 

She growls again, "Nefyu..."

 _"Nou, ontie! Em fulop kom ai goufa. Jomp em op en yu jomp ai op."_ He growled and snarled.

Anya was shocked. _She's pregnant with his child_ , she thought. She lowered the sword she held with a loose grip, her voice was thick and raspy, unshed tears glistening with hurt and betrayal. "What... what have you done?"

Dar swallowed his heart that was caught in his throat, "I'm sorry," but that was all he could say as Anya turned and left in a hurry. "Ontie!"

Lexa and Clarke walk towards them, and Echo is still to his back but she didn't say a word. "We must get you inside." Clarke said to Echo. "You go, stay with Clarke and the commander, I have to speak with Anya for a moment." Dar said as he felt Echo's grip on him getting tighter, she soon lets go and heads back in the house with Clarke and Lexa.

After moments of finding Anya, Dar finally found her in her room at the far side of the tower. Anya entered the room and gets a cup of water to the far side of the kitchen where she stands next to the sink. Her hands are placed on the counter and her head is down and as Dar enters she doesn't turn to him but she can feel him near. "How could you do this Dar? My own nephew siding with Azgeda, do you even realized what you've done. You've disgrace the very memory of your people."

"I'm sorry, ontie."

"Don't you dare call me that," She is now looking at him, "Our people have been at war with Azgeda for years and you do this."

"Our people have been dead for years, one little mistake will not change that."

"It changes everything Dar. Our family has been bleed out because of them and now you've poisoned it by procreation with the enemy. Your mother was nearly killed by Nia when she was just a girl, and she risked her own life so you could live, she would not have wanted this."

Dar barked, "You don't know what mother wanted, you weren't there when Azgeda murdered my people."

"No I wasn't because I certainly wouldn't have let this happen."

He steps closer, "But it has, and you need to except it."

"I will not!" Anya yells then turns away.

They were both hurting, Dar for betraying his blood, and Anya for a heart break. "Whether you except it or not, Echo is my mate now and she bears my pup. I just want you to be apart of that, to be apart of my pack. Please ontie, I already lost mother. I don't want to lose you too."

Anya tapped her foot repeatedly in annoyance and she was back in the same opposition as she was when she first entered the room, "If I had not left Boro so many years ago,"

Dar hears this and waits for her to speak, he doesn't know what she'll say in this situation, "If Azgeda didn't attack the village, your mother and father would have been safe and alive."

"And I would cease to exist," Dar said astonished, which made Anya turn to his attention again, "Is that what this is? That you prefer mother to live instead of me?"

"That's not what I said," 

"It is what you meant. You wanted mother to live because she's the only family you have left and now that she dead you would disown her only child? You're own flesh and blood?"

"Dar that's not what I meant, I just meant that if Azgeda didn't attack Boro, they would still be alive, that you would be alive."

He shakes his head, "No I wouldn't, they would have had another child that wasn't me. Fate has brought me here, right now standing in front of you and you say that it was a mistake, that I was a mistake?"

"No, Dar I would never say that..." She tried to reason with him bit he wouldn't listen. 

"I'm a child of war Anya, and a child of war cannot be born if there's no war to be fought. You are the last person I thought would ever say that I was a mistake." Dar was too heartbroken to stay in the same room as her, so he left slamming the door behind him.

Anya couldn't move, she felt too ashamed for what she said, she was heartbroken by it and she found herself crying alone in the room.

Back at the house, Echo sat back down with a new fresh cup of tea, Clarke sat next to her and Lexa just stood there with her hands crossed. "I apologize if I caused trouble, I didn't mean too, I only went outside for some air."

"It's alright Echo, no one blames you. You're pregnant after all." Clarke said softly.

Lexa was stern, her voice was a bit cold but she wanted to be sure if her guess was right, "I just have to ask you Echo of Azgeda, do you love him?"

That was unexpected and a bit out of the open, but she didn't hesitate to answer, "Yes, I love him."

"Lexa what are you getting at?" Clarke questioned. 

"I want to be absolutely sure that you're not using him to reproduce for Azgeda otherwise I will kill you right now."

Clarke shouted, "Lexa how can you say that, she's pregnant with his child for God's sake!"

"I'm being serious Clarke, Dar is my brother and like Anya I do not wish for him to be used in fornication."

Echo was serious, "I swear to you, I do love him. I'm in love with him. I'm not using him for the product of reproduction. I gave myself to him willingly because I love him and now I bear his child, something he wanted to have, to restore his blood line. It's my gift to him after what they've put him through. We both wanted it."

"Dar is my brother, he and I made vow to each other, if you so much as break it, I'll do worse to you than Anya would have done."

"Lexa stop it already, she has enough problems with Anya, do you have to put your two sense in it?"

Echo showed her throat to the commander, "It's alright Clarke, it's the price I have to pay for being Azgeda."

Just then Dar entered room looking as angry as ever, he didn't notice the girls were there so he slammed the door and broke the vast that was next to it. "Shit!" He says as he puts his hands to cover his stressful face while leaning against the door on his back. 

Echo goes to him calmly touching his arms reassuring him to relax, "Dar? Ai niron what is it?"

He grabs Echo's hands holding them closed, he calmly said, "I just found out that Anya had disowned me."

"What?"

He tells them, "It's true, she preferred my mother to live instead of me, her own nephew and I come to find out that she disowned me ever since I came to Tondici."

Echo sighs, "Was it because of me?"

"It was at first, but now it's because of me. I took her sister away because I wanted to be born."

"I don't believe that, why would Anya say that?" Clarke said.

"Anya only had her sister to think of Clarke, and even in that moment she lost her. She believes she's failed her, in protecting her from Azgeda." Lexa told her.

"Now I am to blame." He said, Echo hugging him as his arm is around her shoulder.

Clarke turns to him, "Why is she blaming you?"

"She believed that if she had not left Boro and if Azgeda didn't attack and murdered my people that my mother and father would be alive right now but I would cease to exist."

"That can't be Dar."

"I'm a child of war Clarke, and a child of war cannot be born if there is no war to be fought. Everyone knows that. Which is why there are so many orphans in the world. They are all children of war."

A very sad thing to happen to a child, especially if you are the last of your people and was left alone in a cruel world where all they know is war. Orphans roaming the streets of Polis, they have no families, no homes, barely struggling to find food they manage to eat what's in the trash. A most of them are either sick or hungry. Dar was lucky to find someone who was of his blood, Echo was lucky to have her sister, and Lexa was lucky to have Dar as her brother. The world is a cruel place.

After hours of speaking Lexa returned to the tower with her gaurds, leaving the three of them alone. Echo went home but Dar was pulled by Clarke who wanted to ask a question, "What is it Clarke?"

"What do you know about Lexa's son?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you soon...


	12. Skaikru's Summit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Skaikru summit has begun. Clarke learns of Lexa's son. Anya tries to restore her relationship with her nephew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of angst and drama.

**Chapter 12 \- Skaikru's Summit **

It was nearly sundown in Polis, Clarke was puzzling the idea that Lexa has a son she never talked about. Was this the reason why Lexa had to break the alliance with Skaikru even after she and Clarke's one night stand? Clarke will soon know why she did it, but to do that she had to figure out who he was first seeing as Lexa didn't want to talk about it, she went to Dar. 

"What is it Clarke?"

"What do you know about Lexa's son?"

Dar turns his body to her, and motions her to sit. He tells Echo to wait for him at home and that he will be there in a minute. Closing the door behind him, he makes his way to her.

Dar sigh, "What is it that you already know?"

"Well, for one thing, I know Lexa betrayed me in order to save her people instead of mine."

"Yes but do you know that reason why?"

"She mentioned her son but that was all she said. Dar, who is he? Can you please tell me?" Clarke begs.

He sits next to her, "Four years before Costia's death, Lexa had told me about him. You see, eight years ago, they were traveling to Polis one night and stumbled upon a village that was destroyed, it was a small village and not many people lived. When they came to the village, they saw a group of children who were in need of a healer but they soon died within the hour but there was one who managed to survive."

"Lexa's son?"

He nods, "His name is Aden, only 3 years old, no family. They found him hiding in a wagon with sword. Lexa wanted to leave him, but Costia declined and offered help. After years of raising him, Lexa and Costia took him in and he became their son. When he became of age, he stayed in Polis where he was trained to become a warrior for Trikru. When Costia died," Clarke knew it wasn't a happy thing. "Aden is the only thing Lexa has to remained her of her, so when she found him at the mountain, she risk the alliance with Skaikru in order to save him."

Clarke was finally understanding why Lexa did what she did. "How did he ended up at Mount Weather?"

"He was out with a hunting party before they took him. One year and we haven't see him since we took the mountain to its knees."

* * *

Two hours before sundown, Dar was asked to help an elderly woman in her shop, she had just recently closed but she needed help in putting the items away to the storage room. He started putting boxes on the shelves, the woman wanted to help but he told her that he'll handle it and for her to return home and that he will lock it up. She thanked him and left. Half of the boxes were already in the storage, as Anya made her appearance, Dar could smell her scent just by the door. 

"Dar...?"

He doesn't look to her, "What can I do for you... General?"

General? Not Anya or ontie? She knew he was still upset, she doesn't blame him. In some way she kind of said that she wanted her sister to live in result of his life. Years of caring for him, training him, seeing him grow into a man, a heda to his people, the Kaltaka to hers, Anya feels his pain and it grows deeper and stronger. 

"I deserve that. I uh, wanted to see you," He doesn't look at her and kept putting the boxes away. "I wanted to explain. When you told me, that Selma died while making the journey to Tondici, I was devastated. I didn't eat, I couldn't sleep, I kept thinking that if I stayed with her, I would have seen you being born," Dar stops what his going, but he's not looking to her. "I would have kept you both safe from Azgeda, but I didn't. Selma's death was my undoing, not yours. Her death was not in vain, because she has brought something special into this world, and I'm proud to know he exist."

That was all she had to say, to clear the air between them. She wasn't upset in knowing Dar, she wasn't angry that he survived the Sula massacre, or that he was raised from a different clan. She was proud to have known him, as a man. When her speech was finished, she knew he didn't want to see or even talk to her, so she lowered her gaze and headed for the door... until...

"Wait,"

She stops moving but she doesn't look to him.

Dar turns his head just a little, "Is that all you have to say?"

Anya finally looks back, "What do you mean?"

He then turns to her, his face was stern and ruthless, "You know exactly as to what I am referring to. You've threaten the safety of my pack. You've nearly killed my mate Echo, costing the death of my pup that is right now growing inside her. I cannot let that go unscathed."

"Nefyu..."

"When Skaikru comes and accepts the place in the coalition as the 13th clan, I will honor it by fighting you in the Pits, tonight." Dar says with angry in his voice.

Anya was shocked as to such a request, she knew the Pits, and how it works but she has never faced Dar, her own blood before.

* * *

Skaikru came into Polis within two hours, Kane, Abby, Raven, and Callie Cartwig, all witnessed the beauty of the capital. How peaceful it is, how with just one choice can change everything for the good of the people. 

"Amazing..." Kane says.

Callie stood right behind him and said, "My god, this is incredible."

"Better than the Ark."

"What?" Abby said.

Raven has Abigail's attention, "Well, I mean when we were still in space. We had less room, less air, and bad food, but here, this place is better."

"Oh, because of the fresh air, the trees, the food, the room?" Abby joked.

"Shut up." She smiles, and Abby smiled back.

They walked through the markets in the city, they stopped by a small stand where a woman served fresh fish and meat, she offered them a piece and they each took one. Kane was the first to like it and thank the woman, the other were about to say the same until they were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Skaikru!"

Callie pointed her gun at him, but Kane puts it down, "It's ok, he's a friend. Dar...!"

"Is that the grounder who doesn't speak English?" Callie whispered to Abby.

"Yes."

 Dar comes up to them, _"Skaikru nou gon teik em hir."_

 _"Oso gaf gouthru klir, Kaltaka."_ Kane says. 

Dar just smiles when he said that, and then shakes his hand. Indra comes to view, "Enough games, Kaltaka, the commander as sent them here."

 _"Ai get in Indra,"_  Dar faces her then looks back to them, "I was just welcoming our guests."

They were surprised to hear that, Kane was shocked, "You speak English?"

He nods, "I speak sky tongue now. I know why the commander sent you here."

"We just want to make sure on the terms we agreed on, we can have our land, have an open path for trading conditions."

"I see, but the commander would want something more."

Abby came up, "What could she possibly want?"

"Abby." 

"You will know in time, she has asked me to escort you to the tower where you will meet."

Kane nods, "That's fair, thank you. Oh, uh this is Callie one of Skaikru guards. She is in charge of our soldiers. Callie, this is Dar the Kaltaka of Trikru."

Callie greets him by shaking his hand. "Come, the meeting will start soon."

They made they way to the room in the tower where Dar said they would meet. Once he was gone he closed the door behind him. They've waited and waited as the sun sets, Abby was becoming impatient, Callie was putting her gun away, Kane was patient, and Raven was looking out the window. 

"Abby, you have to be patient, the commander will come, she's probably busy at the moment." Kane said. 

Abby sighs, "I'll be patient when I fine my daughter and bring her home. She has to be somewhere."

"We've looked everywhere. I know you don't want to give up, but maybe she doesn't want to be found. Mount Weather has taken a lot from her, I think the pain she endured was too much for her. It's a lot to asked for someone so young." He reassured her.

"She not a soldier Marcus, she's a child. She's not ready for this."

Raven says from a far, "I told you once before right, Clarke stopped being a kid the day you sent her to the ground. We all have. She was ready the moment we landed, she took charge, became our leader and commanded us to go to war with the grounders and the Mountain Men. And it's not just her, everyone sacrificed their lives in order to survive, that's how the world works, right?"

Just then they heard a couple of grounders talking just outside the door, and Clarke came in and was happy to her mom again, and everyone else. Clarke came up and hugged her, like she has never had before, a mother's love for her daughter, a precious relationship that cannot be broken. Clarke takes a step back to talk, "Listen we don't have much time, the clan ambassadors will be here soon and Lexa is accepting us to join them."

"Wait, what? No, we came here to discuss a trade, not to talk with the clans."

Clarke tries again, "Mom we have to, the other clans would likely go to war if we don't."

"That's Lexa's problem not ours, we're not involved in her war."

Kane, who is always reasonable, "No, Abby, if we didn't accept with whatever the commander is planning, we may likely be in the crossfire between the clan. We can't offered that."

"So what is she planning Clarke?" Raven says.

"She wants us to the 13th clan once we are, the other clans won't go to war, and our people will be safe."

Abby nods, "No, no way."

"Abby..."

"No, we barely have all of our people back from the pieces of the Ark when we crashed landed, we barely made it out of Mount Weather alive, and now she wants to negotiate peace with us after she betrayed us?" The older Griffin said.

"She didn't betray us."

"The rumors say different. Lexa took a deal with them to save her people while leaving us behind."

Clarke confronted, "And that plan back fired. Emerson, the one who made a deal with her, attacked her and Dar, myself included."

"Clarke you can't be serious in trusting her again."

"I am. We either become the 13th station or the 13th clan. Whatever you decide, Wanheda will give the answer."

"Wanheda? Who's that?" Callie said.

Clarke looks to her, "I am. With me at the commander's side as well as the Kripaheda, the clans wouldn't dare cross Skaikru lands. Our people will be safe."

* * *

"Dar you can't be serious, you want to challenge Anya in the Pits after the summit of the 13th clan?" Lexa says. 

"Yes."

Lexa stands next her throne, "Do you realize what you're asking, if you go through with this..."

"I know, and I don't care."

She saw the seriousness in his face, Dar was always serious when it came to a fight, she knew that. But to fight his own family... In the Pits no less. If she refused the request he was going to do it anyways, she is Heda, but she knew Dar. She loves him like a brother, she couldn't refuse him even if she tried.

"Very well, then tonight after Skaikru accepts my offer, you will fight Anya in the Pits. I hope you know what you're doing."

Dar said nothing he only had a stern look on his face, his eye dark, and his fist clenched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you soon...


	13. The 13th Clan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skaikru has become the 13th clan. Other clans are against it. Nia plans to destroy the coalition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dar fighting Anya in the Pits is not an ok thing, will he kill his own aunt?

**Chapter 13 \- The 13th Clan**

Tonight, Skaikru members Kane, Abby, Callie, and Raven come to Polis to talk with Lexa about a trade only to be run in by Clarke who says that if don't become the 13th clan, the other clans will go to war and Skaikru will be in the crossfire. What is their decision to all of this? 

Lexa had her warriors move Clarke's things from her small home to the tower so that if the clan ambassadors come they won't attack the home. In case, if anything, Dar also moved his and Echo's things to the tower next to Clarke's room. Echo, with Dar's say so, was helping Clarke get dress for the summit tonight, Clarke tried not to give her too much to do on the count that she is pregnant. 

After getting ready, the Trikru guards and warriors greeted some clan ambassadors who agreed to Lexa's rule, while other are in denial. Those who are in denial with letting Lexa making Skaikru the 13th clan were kept in the back, while the rest were in the middle. Everyone was there, all 12 clan ambassadors including one of their warriors from each clan. Skaikru stood to the right of the room. 

Lexa, Heda of her people, sits on her throne. Dar, Kripaheda of Polis and Kaltaka of Trikru sits on the steps to her left, her generals, Anya and Indra stands to her right, Titus stand to her left with his hand to his back.

Those who agreed to letting Skaikru become the 13th clan stood next to them, while other who didn't stood at the other side. It was already decided, those who choice to stand next to Skaikru have agreed to let them in the coalition. Once that was over, the summit begins. Echo had to stay in her room with the door locked, and wolves inside, couldn't risk her being seen, especially in her condition. 

The music plays, the doors open and Clarke, known as Wanheda steps in the room and makes her way to Lexa's throne. She then stop as she comes close. Heda and Kripaheda stand when Wanheda is close to the throne. Then after a moment, Wanheda bows before the Heda, when she does Kripaheda bows before Heda and the rest follow until no one is stand but Heda. 

"Hail, warriors of the 12 clans."

All of the members say, "Hail, commander of the spirit blood."

"Rise. We welcome Skaikru to our halls in the spirit of friendship and harmony, and we welcome Klark kom Skaikru. Legendary Wanheda, mountain slayer. The reason for this summit has changed. We are not here to negotiate a treaty with Skaikru, but rather to initiate them into the coalition. To symbolize this union, the leader of Skaikru must bear our mark."

Clarke see a warrior walking towards her, "Present your arm, Wanheda."

The warrior brands her right arm with the coalition mark. "Skaikru bears the mark of the coalition! They are the 13th clan!"

* * *

After the branding, the ambassadors headed outside and went to the inns for tonight to rest for tomorrows talks. Most Trikru warriors took off as well, some stand behind. They made their way to the Pits, where Dar awaits in the center of it. "I did not think he would show. By now I thought he changed his mind." 

"You don't have to does this, Anya. You can just refuse, walk away."

Anya nods, "If I walk, it will be dishonorable."

"Fuck honor."

"Raven, you don't understand. Dar has challenged me to fight because I have done something he did not like, if I walk I will have disgrace my family name."

"So why fight him? He's your family for god's sake," Raven sighs and rolls her eyes, "Is this because of me?"

Anya looks at her, "No, no it's not about you."

"Then what is it?"

She didn't want to say it in front of everyone, knowing how weak she is with the girl, so she steps closer to Raven, her head rest on her forehead and she whispers, "Just know that I love you Raven, and I want you to be safe."

Anya lets go of the girl and makes her way to the center of the Pits, Clarke stands next to Lexa not knowing exactly what's going on.

"What's going on, why is Dar and Anya here? Why are we here?"

Lexa has her hands to her back while speaking to Clarke, "Dar has challenged Anya in the Pits because of what happened."

"What?"

"She's threaten his family, and he seeks justice."

Clarke looked at Dar from below and Anya too, then Lexa, "What does this mean, Heda?"

"When someone is challenged to fight in the Pits, it is to the death. Every clan knows this and they cannot refuse or they will bring disgrace to their clan and family name." Lexa said not too happy about this whole ordeal.

Anya is about two feet away from Dar, "Nefyu, you don't have to do this."

Dar twirls his sword, "I am no one's nefyu."

She had a disappointed look on her face when he said that. They begin to fight, sword to sword. It took about 42 minutes before Anya said something, "We can just walk away, no one will judge us."

"There is no walking away."

Dar strikes her, but she blocks every move not wanting to attack him, because she loves him. He is her nephew, her only family, but at this moment right now, he _was_ her nephew and he didn't care. But she couldn't believe that, Anya didn't want to believe it. 

"You're my nefyu, Dar. My family."

Dar snarls, "I don't care."

Anya kick his feet from under him and he falls to the ground, she sit on him with one knee. "How can you say that, nefyu? You will always be my family."

Dar growls, "When attacked her you became worst than the Maunon," Anya waits for what he was about to say, "You've became Azgeda."

"What? I would never--"

"You attacked her because she bears my pup and because she is Azgeda, but when I saw that look in your eyes, you were Azgeda. You tried to kill my pack, just like they did years ago." 

Anya didn't say anything, has she really became Azgeda like he says. Dar then takes her off him and goes for his sword, Anya quickly grabs hers and gets up to face him. They attacked again and after 50 minutes, Anya knew Dar was serious in killing her. They were now three feet away from each other, sweating and panting, a couple of scars here and there, Anya knew what she had to do.

When Dar strikes, Anya knocked both of their swords out of their hands and they fell away from them, but it don't stop him. He runs after her and pins her to the ground, straddling on her, Anya refuses to fight back because she didn't to hurt him.

"Do what you must Dar. Know that I don't blame you, and that you are still my family. _Ai nefyu._ " Anya says her final words.

Dar takes out his dagger from his hip and holds it up to her, and he strikes. Everyone gasps, they can't see what's happening because Dar has his back to everyone and they can't see Anya's face.

He breathes deep, his hand still on the dagger. Eyes open to see what happened, and as the eyes went to the side of the head, she saw where it hit. "You've missed."

"No. I didn't. You're just lucky." He takes his dagger off the ground near Anya's head and stands up to move aside.

Anya slowly sits up. Everyone sees what really occurred. "He didn't kill her."

Raven was relieved. Dar stood above her, putting his dagger away. "We need to talk."

* * *

Dar and Anya went back to the tower to his new room. Echo was there waiting for him to return and when he did and Anya was standing behind him. 

Echo stood up from her chair, she didn't feel right staying in the same room so she left to the bedroom, but Dar stopped her and told her to stay. He motions Anya to sit, and she does. Echo stands on the other side near the bedroom door, and Dar stands facing his aunt. 

"You've said too much to me I never wanted to hear in my life. To prefer mother over me, a woman you haven't seen in years since childhood over a boy you raised for four years. When you said that, you disowned the only family you have left. You've disown me. You may have not said it in those words but it was clear enough to know. You're words cut deep in my heart, deeper than any blade I've since. I never wanted this, I never thought I would battle my only aunt, a woman who means so much to me."

Anya looks to him, "You mean so much to me too, Dar."

"But you've crossed the line, ontie. Azgeda murdered and destroyed my village, my people, my family, and now you were planning on doing the same to the woman who bears my child. In front of me no less. You have no idea how badly this hurts. Did you know that I've had nightmares about what happened in Boro? No? I might not have seen everything but I saw enough to know what happens. They come to me every night, I've never said anything because it wasn't important. But since the day Echo and I mated, I have not had a single nightmare until just now, not too long ago when you tried to kill the mother of my child. You don't know, ontie, you have no idea how much I wanted to snap your neck because of that. The thing is when you did that, when you tried to kill her, the nightmare came back in a flash only it was different, it was as if you were Azgeda and she wasn't. You're still angry at the fact that you couldn't save mother, that you couldn't protect her from Azgeda, and now because of that you're taking that anger towards my actions. That's not fair, ontie." He says trying not to tear up. 

Anya nods, "I know and I'm sorry nefyu," She stands up and walks to him, putting her hands on his shoulders, "You know how much I love you, and I would do anything to protect you, but when I saw you with her I thought she poisoned your mind and that terrified me."

"I know that ontie, and I wanted to tell you but not like this. You're still treating me like a child, I'm not a child."

She nods, "I know, I know. You were never a child the day we've met." They soon hugged tightly, wanting to spend the rest of the next two minutes in each other's embrace. Anya pulled away, "Are we okay?"

"Yes."

"I just have to ask and you don't need to answer if you don't want to but, why didn't you kill me in the Pits? Normally only one of two fighters lives through the Pits, so why?"

Dar glares at Echo, "You have her to thank for that. It was Echo who convinced me not to kill you."

"You?"

Echo steps a little towards them, "I never wanted to start a fight between the two of you. We all want the same thing really. We all want vengeance against Azgeda for what they've done; killed our families, our homes. We've suffered enough."

"Why would you want me to live, after what I've tried to do?" Anya said. 

Echo steps a little closer, "I know I don't know you well, general, but if you would have succeeded in killing me, Dar would never forgive you. I don't think he wants that. We both share something in common, we both love him and want what's best for him. You gave him a home, I give him a future." She had her hands on her belly bump.

"Seingeda."

* * *

Far away from the capital, Azgeda warriors marched the land, Some on foot and others on horseback. Carrying the banners of Azgeda, they marched. Some on horseback wore imperial clothes, about five of them wore it, one woman wore royal clothing of white furs, and another woman wore the same thing. The royal guards had black horses with white war paint and the two women had white horses with white war paint. 

"We should be there soon, my lady." One of them said.

"Good, wouldn't want to keep them waiting."

Looks to the left, "Once we arrive, I want to be sure we have every last one of them to their knees."

Looking to the one who spoke, _"Nou get yu daun, ai Haiplana, yu gada yu wor in. Taim em las diyo dula ai op."_

Smiling, _"Kongeda na slip daun."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nou get yu daun, ai Haiplana, yu gada yu wor in. Taim em las diyo dula ai op. - Don't worry my queen, you'll get your war. If it's the last thing I do
> 
> Kongeda na slip daun - The coalition will fall
> 
>  
> 
> See you soon...


	14. Coup D'etat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The coalition is in jeopardy. Queen Nia's army will attack. Grounder Killers on the loose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarke meets Aden.

**Chapter 14 \- Coup D'etat**

That same night, in the woods far from the Polis tower, there is a woman looking towards the way to the city. There she can see the lights of the city, at least a few street lights burned in the dark.

She puts her hand to her chin with her arms crossed as another woman appeared besides her.

"What plan you have this time, my queen...?" She asked.

She pauses and says, "A way to break this foolish coalition once and for all."

"It will not be easy. Many have the commander's support. I assume Skaikru as well, but who can say for sure? They have a history with Lexa and her people."

"Yes I am aware of that. Still, with my plan it will change all of that. Have you gathered the ambassadors my dear? I want everything to go as planned."

She nods, "Of course, I would never disappoint my queen." 

They move to the center of the forest where they waited for the ambassadors to arrive. When they did, they were not in the mood to talk let alone be up in the middle of the night. 

"Queen Nia, what an unexpected surprise, considering the rumors of your actions." Johan of Sankru (Sand People) said.

She smiles, "Ambassador Johan, how I do miss your sense of humor."

"Do not insult us Ice Queen, why have you called us here?" Said Vinar of Podakru (Lake People). 

"The reason why I call is that I needed to talk. The commander has made a mistake in trusting the Skaikru."

Mara of Trishana (Glowing Forest) scoffed, "It's a little late for that Nia, Skaikru has taken the brand. They are the 13th clan."

"A mistake Lexa has made, a mistake she will surely pay for. Skaikru is not to be trusted."

Vinar felted his head high, "Why would you believe that?"

The other girl steps up and talks, "Because our spies tells us that there is a threat within the territories. And we believe Skaikru is involved."

The ambassadors are silent. They mumbled something but Nia continued, "The threat is real, if it were not I would not have called you here."

Mara of Trishana spoke, "Why should we believe you? What proof do you have?"

Nia shows them the symbol of Skaikru, "This was found on one of my warriors while on portal in my nation. It belongs to them. The outsiders have given us a warning, one that will end us all."

* * *

In the tower, Dar said his farewells to Anya before bedtime.

He has a strange feeling in his gut. He looks to the floor once and then at the window. The night was dark and barely any light, the higher you are in the tower, the more you can see the stars.

He placed his hands to the window frame and sighs, Echo see him and goes to him.

"What is it, Dar? What's wrong?" She says.

Dar says nothing and continues to look forward. Echo's hand is to his back, "Ai hodnes, what troubles you?"

"Something is wrong, I can feel it, I just don't know what it is."

"Maybe if you sleep, it may come to you. It's been a long day, ai niron, you should rest and have a clear head."

Dar turned to her, "You need more rest than I do right now. I'm serious Echo. Azgeda will be coming to Polis soon, and I don't want you to be exposed to them, especially since you're with child. I cannot risk the safety of my pack, not again."

She smiles and kisses him, "They won't. I promise. Come, join me."

They both head to bed.

* * *

Lexa is in her bedroom looking at the window too, when there was a knock on the door. She tells them to entire.

As she turned, she sees, "...Clarke."

"Commander, I was hoping we could talk."

"Of course Clarke, my door is always open to you. What is it you wish to discuss?"

"The mountain."

She puts her lips together, "I've already told you why I had to betray you Clarke. It was to save my son."

"Yeah I know that, the only question is why didn't you tell me before? Before we went to Mount Weather, why didn't you mentioned you had a son?"

"Have, not had. It was eight years ago Clarke, I didn't think I would find him again."

"You could have told me. You didn't have to lie."

She lowered her eyes then looks to her, "I didn't lie to you. I just didn't know he was still alive. When Costia died it was hard on him, he kept asking me why, why I didn't save her. I told him that I couldn't and he stopped speaking to me for a whole year. I gave him some time to calm himself but the year went by so quick I didn't get a chance to speak with him."

Clarke continued to listen to her, "By the time I arrived to Tondici, he went on a hunting trip with a few others without my knowing. When the news reached me it was too late. A few days later some of the warriors found bodies that were chewed on, they couldn't identify them and I assume Aden was dead. Until the mountain that is."

"I'm sorry I --"

"You have nothing to feel sorry for Clarke. The fault was not yours. It was mine."

Clarke nods, she felt a bit guilty. "If I had known, if you would have told me you have a son, I would have helped you find him. You didn't, and that's why you betrayed me even after we've slept together."

Lexa smirked for just a few seconds, "A night I will not forget."

The blonde girl scoffed at her smile and turned to Lexa's bed and sat down. "I just -- I don't know. I fell for you too fast and I barely know you besides what you and Dar have told me and in the end I was the one who got hurt."

Lexa walks to her and kneels. She touches Clarke's knees with her hands and looks deep in her eyes, "Clarke we both hurt. We've both have done something we've regret, but it's how we move on is what counts."

"But I got the worst of it. I opened my heart to the person who tried to kill me and then I was betrayed by that same person who tried to leave me to die." Clarke's eyes were a bit red and her voice was a bit scratchy.

"We learn through our mistakes and we adapt to it. That is how we start," Lexa tucks Clarke's hair to the back of her ear, "This time it will be different, I promise you that."

Clarke shakes her head, "How? How would this be any different from before? How am I to know you won't betray me again?"

"Because I swear fealty to you Klark kom Skaikru, I vow to treat your needs as my own, and your people as my people. For that I swear I will not hurt you again. Your heart is good, it is prue. I was blinded by my past that I could not see that and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I hurt you."

She sniffles, "I want to believe you, I do, I just don't know how I can ever trust you again."

Lexa has her lips together, "You will in time."

"Maybe you're right. Maybe I just need some time to myself right now." 

She nods, "I'll give you all the time you need Clarke. Have you eaten yet? I can ask one of my warriors to bring you something to eat if you want."

"I don't think that would be the right choice right now, besides I'm getting tired. I need to sleep."

Lexa nods, "You're right, I'm sorry. After everything that's happen you must be exhausted. I'll take you to your room."

They both leave and head towards Clarke's room just around the corner. They stop at her door, Clarke was about to open it when she turned to Lexa, "Reshop Heda."

"Reshop Skaiheda." And with that Clarke went inside her room and closed the door.

* * *

Anya goes to her room after seeing Nyko for her wounds, only then she realized that Raven was here waiting.

"Anya," she says as she gives her a hug, "I was so scared. I actually thought he was going to kill you."

She hugs back, "I am alright Raven. And no, he didn't kill me as you can see. Though, if I had been someone else he would have."

She let's go of her to see her face, "You ok?"

"I will be, at least for now. What are you doing here, I thought after the submit you had gone home with your people?"

"I decided to stay for a while see what the city is all about. Besides, I have a radio if anything goes wrong. I just wanted to stay if that's what you want?" Raven asked wondering and nervously.

Anya smiles and picks her up by the legs, carrying her to the bed, and this whole time, Raven started giggling. She then places her gently on the furs and lays on top of her, "Of course that's what I want."

Raven giggles and kisses her fully.

* * *

The next day, Clarke moans in her sleep feeling so comfortable she didn't want to wake up, but she did.

She woke up to the nose tickling and the nails scratching of Kodo and Podo. They squeaked as they tried to wake her and squeaked again to tell good morning. She giggles at them, "Ok ok I'm up. Geez, can't a girl sleep?" 

She gets up and dresses herself and grabs her bag putting the ferrets in. There was a knock on the door. "Wanheda, you have a visitor."

"Come in."

Dar enters with a smile on his face. He tells her that Lexa will be expecting her presence in the grand hall for breakfast. They soon leave to the grand hall and Clarke see Anya, Raven, Echo and even Lexa all standing near the table. "What's going on, why are you here?"

"I was invited to breakfast, princess, geez relax ok?" Raven said.

Dar comes to her, "The grand hall is a private room meant for the commander and her family only. No one else is allowed to enter."

"That's nice, except I'm not family and neither is Raven."

"Hey!"

Lexa comes to her with her hands to her back, "Then you are a guest of mine. Would you join us Clarke, breakfast will be begin soon."

"Well, since you brought me here I might as well eat something right?" Clarke shrugged.

With a snap of her fingers, the cooks came in with food. Everyone sat and enjoyed their meal until there was a loud noise outside the door. A warrior steps inside and made Lexa crossed and Dar snarled.

"What is the meaning of this?" She said as she got up.

The warrior bows, "Forgive me Heda, but there is a disturbance."

"You better have a good reason for this interruption, if not you better start praying to the gods right now." Dar said.

"There is a reason, Kripaheda and it involves a certain child."

"What child?"

* * *

Outside of the tower, there was a group of kids getting ready for a hunt. Until they were interrupted, "Aden! I thought I told you to stay in your room."

"I don't want to. I'm going out with my friends."

"You are not."

"You going to stop me?" Aden snarled.

Lexa snarled back, "Yes. As I decree no child under the age of 17 will be permitted to leave the capital under any circumstances without my permission."

"You can't do that!"

"I am Heda, Aden or have you forgotten?" He said nothing. Lexa raised her chin, "Escort Aden kom Polis to his chambers at once."

"Sha Heda." A warrior takes him away but Aden didn't leave his eyes off Lexa. The rest of the warriors took the children home. Lexa sighs.

"So that's Aden?" Clarke walks to her in whisper. 

Sighs, "Yes unfortunately." 

Dar shrugs, "He's just a bit upset, I'll go talk to him."

Lexa still sighs, "This is not going well as I thought. He never acted like this when Costia was alive."

"You just need to give him time. Boys will be boys right? Just go easy on him."

"I gave him all the time he needs and he still --"

"He's hurting Lexa, you of all people should know that."

* * *

Dar went to Aden's room just in time to catch him going out the window. "Hold it! Where do to think you're going?"

"Unlce, please don't try to stop me."

"Oh I don't plan to, I just wanted to know where you were going."

Aden scoffed, "If I tell you, you'll tell her."

"If you don't then I'll still tell her. Come on Aden you know better than this. What are you thinking, going off on your own?" Dar said as he came in the room to get him out of the window. 

Aden sighs, "She still treats me like a kid."

"That's because you're acting like one."

"But I'm not a kid, I'm a warrior."

Dar nods, "Not if you keep this up you won't be."

"Sound just like her." Aden sits on his bed.

Dar smiles, "Lexa just wants to keep you safe. When she heard of your disappearance she tried to look for you, she really did but she couldn't find you. It change her, a lot more than she wanted. Which is why she will do anything in order to protect you. Do you understand?"

Aden shrugged. Dar messes up his hair and goes to leave. Once he was gone, Aden snunk out of the room through the window.

* * *

He traveled far sneaking out of the city, too far and he lost his way. He made his way to a river for a drink, until he heard the sounds of guns clicking.

Three men with guns revealed themselves, "Put your hands up! Put them up!"

Aden slowly gets up but then he reached for a knife and throws it to them, one of them got hurt and they shot him. 

Aden fell in the river. The men with guns went to check on him until they were shot with arrows. Five grounders came and kept shooting killing the three men. Once they were dead, one of the grounders came to Aden. She was female.

She checked on the boy and he was still alive.

"Well I see you won't be dying anytime soon."

"Who-who are you...?" He tries.

She smiles and says, "My name is Ontari."

Aden passed out from the gunshot wound. She orders her men to take him to her camp and they all leave in the same direction they came in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May We Meet Again


	15. A Conspiracy Is At Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aden has gone missing AGAIN. There is a conspiracy within Polis. Nia comes to the capital but she is a guest or something else?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aden knows he's with Azgeda but they don't know who he really is.

**Chapter 15 \- A Conspiracy Is At Hand**

He woke up to a dim room, a candle burned next to him, he started sweating and he found himself on his back on a bed. The girl from before was tending to his wounds. He tries to sit up but she gently pushes him down. "Easy, you took a pretty bad hit to the shoulder. You're lucky you're still alive. If I had not come it would have been too late." 

"Who were those people?" He said.

"The end of us all." She said. "There you're all done."

Aden looks at her, _"Mochof."_

She smiles, _"Pro._ Now you mean telling me what you were doing out here...?"

He sits up a little, she handed him a cup of water. "Hunting."

"Hunting? A child of your age shouldn't be hunting alone."

"I'm not a child. I'm a warrior."

She laughs, _"Ait,_ and I'm not Azgeda. But seriously where is your mentor?"

"She died. By the mountain."

She nods, "A terrible loss. At least the mountain has fallen. Where are your parents?"

"I was born an orphan. I don't have parents."

"I see. Well, you can stay with me if you like, I can be like an older sister to you."

Aden looks to her, trying to figure her out but he gave a quick nod as to not suspect anything. She nods back and gets up to leave. She then turn to him still smiling, "It's ok, you'll be safe here." And she leaves.

Aden is left alone in the tent on the bed. He looks around and sees a banner outside the tent flaps just for a brief moment and he realized that he was with Azgeda. The shock surprised him, but he thought for a moment. Aden tries to calm down, to relax, he thought to himself that if he is being held captive by Azgeda he could use this advantage to discover their plans. Find out what they really want and why.

* * *

To Polis, Lexa was in a meeting with the ambassadors of the 12 clans, disguising the terms of Skaikru and whether they can be trusted. They've argued and yelled, not many of them trust Skaikru even if Wanheda saved their people and defeated the mountain. 

One Azgeda won't even bow to Lexa, nor agreed to let Skaikru in the coalition. He even asked why Wanheda was still alive and he also said that Lexa was weak enough to let her live.

With that, Dar growled at him and nearly got to his feet to behead him, but Lexa stopped him. Then the Azgeda said that she and are weak to even let Skaikru into Polis as guests. 

Titus argued with it, but Lexa got to her feet and asked the Azgeda to come to her to speak in private. 

Dar growled and snarled at him, and then... Lexa kicked him over the tower and landed in the square. 

Dar laughs and said, "Azgeda fool."

Lexa turned to the others, "Would anyone else question my decision? Good, then let us begin."

* * *

Clarke stayed with Echo and the wolves, she was a great help with her pregnancy. Echo threw up again and was in bed rest for most of the day. After a few hours, she was feeling better and decided to join Clarke in the living room.

Clarke sees her coming, "How are you feeling?"

"Much better, thank you."

"You should try eating lighter. Soft breads, mushroom soup, fruits, and brown rice would help you with the nausea."

Echo sat down, smirking, "How do you know so much of this? You must have a child of your own somewhere."

Clarke smiled and nods, "No, no I don't. But My mother is a healer, I learned from her."

"She must be a wise healer then."

"She is."

The door opens and Dar walks in with some fruit and fresh meat for the wolves. Echo tries to stand but Clarke stopped her from moving and said that she needed to rest. 

Clarke turned to Dar, "How did it go, with the meeting I mean?"

"Not good. Many of the ambassadors disagreed to Skaikru being apart of the coalition. Lexa however convinced them to accepted it or else. The Azgeda ambassador was one of them who disagreed to it." He said.

Echo frowned, "Azgeda... what happened to him?"

"He fell over the window. Lexa kicked him over."

"He didn't..."

Dar took notice, "It's alright, he didn't know. For the time being it's best to stay here at least until this whole matter is over with."

The door opens and Lexa steps inside, "Where is he?"

"Where's who?"

"Aden. I went to his room and he was gone. What happened?"

"What? I went to talk to him, to cool off. When I came to his room he was about to sneak out the window. He must have left through the window when I left his room." Dar said.

Lexa sighs, "I should have known this was going to happen. He is as stubborn as a mule."

Clarke faces her, "Lexa, he's a boy. All boys act like that."

"I never did."

Echo huff, "Dar you're a bit too different. You're stubborn when we met."

"That was a different situation."

Lexa growled and snarled and threw a chair to the floor, "Shit! I have to find him."

"Lexa, we'll find him. He cannot have gotten far."

Dar nods, "I'll send for Sharak, he'll find him."

Just then Sharak came to the window with a message on his leg. "Sharak? That was quick."

Dar goes to him and take the message from his leg, he reads it and his eyes go wide. "It's Aden. This is his hand writing."

Lexa goes to Dar and reads. "It's him alright. 'I'm with Azgeda, as a prisoner. Please help.' Azgeda?"

"They have him? How?"

Lexa snarled, "It doesn't matter. If Azgeda has him then that means Queen Nia knows who he is. And if she does... I'll kill her if she touches him."

Sharak speaks. Dar was shocked, "That's not the only thing you need to worry about. Azgeda has an army just outside the capital." 

"What?"

Lexa snarled, "I'm not surprised. Nia always prepares for anything that'll make me look weak." 

"Who else besides Queen Nia would lead the army?" Clarke asked. 

"Sharak doesn't know. Whoever it is they're covered by a hood most of the time so he couldn't get a closer look." Dar said. 

Echo thought hard, "Was the person wearing a white hood with a bit of red?" 

Dar asked Sharak and the bird answered. "Yes, why do you ask?" 

Echo nods, "This is bad, this is very bad."

Lexa snarled, "Why is it bad, Echo?"

"Because I know who it is. The person in the hood, is my sister. Ontari."

* * *

Back at the Azgeda camp, Ontari, the girl Echo mention, walks into the tent where Aden was kept, with a tray of food. Aden was still in bed, he has moved from there since they brought him in, oddly enough, he didn't want to cause attention if he'd escape, luckily for him, he secretly sent that message to Sharak in time before anyone found out. Well, anyone of Azgeda warriors that is.

Ontari smiled, "I got you something, thought you might be hungry."

"Thank you but I'm not hungry."

She puts the tray down, "You think it's poison, don't you?"

Aden tries not to gulp in fear. Ontari looks at him with her eyes, and they were a bit sinister about them. Of course it disappeared when she covered it with a smile and laugh, "Seriously, I want to all this trouble to get you here and yet you refuse to eat something."

Aden shrugged, "I'm just not hungry."

"It's not poisoned you know."

"I never said that."

"I mean, why would I poison, _my little brother_?"

"I'm not your---"

She slapped him to the ground, and he cupped his cheek in pain. Ontari's eyes went back to a sinister look, she snarled and growled, "You will eat and you will enjoy it, otherwise I will shove it down your throat do you understand?"

Aden nods. "Good. Enjoy it." Ontari said with an innocent smile and left the tent.

* * *

"What? Why didn't you mention this before?" Lexa said.

Echo huffs, "Well, because I had to deal with morning sickness, his aunt and you Heda, I didn't have the time to say, _'Hey if we're going after Queen Nia, we have to be careful with my sister because she's a crazy person.'_ So I'm sorry if I didn't mention it."

Lexa was about to choke her, but Dar and Clarke stopped her, "Alright this is not helping. We have to find Aden now before it's too late."

"Having my warriors go near Azgeda would be seen as an all out war, and I can't let that happen, not without the risk of exposure and weakness. Statistically my weakness for going after one person. If we are to get Aden back, we need to do this quietly and non-related to the clans." Lexa said.

Clarke nods, "Someone on the inside. Good idea. But who...?"

"I know of one."

* * *

In the woods far away from the city, there's a couple of rogue warriors in a hunt for a large prey. An elephant. 

Four warriors against one large animal. Not an easy choice but it's a great challenge. 

One of them was a tall, dark skinned warrior with long braids, and a ram skull for a mask, he goes by the name Bruton. 

The second one was a tall, light skinned warrior with no hair and a cat skull for a mask, he goes by the name Kron. 

The third one a short, tanned skinned warrior with braided hair and a bird-like skull mask, she goes by the name Nera. 

The last one was tall, broad shoulders tanned and long braid hair, with a lion skull mask, he goes by the name Roan. 

Together they hunted around for the elephant, tracking it wherever it went until finally they caught up to it. There it stayed eating grass without a care in the world until one of their arrows shot at it. The elephant got scared and stumped the ground, the rouge warriors shot more arrows and spears until it was dead. 

The rouge warriors laughed, "A great hunt! Many would pay a lot for elephant meat."

"As well as the teeth, the best way to make more. Get the horses, we'll cut it up into four and places the meat in the wagons to sell."

Nera nudged his arm with her fist, "Where we going Roan?"

"The capital."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you later...


	16. The Rogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dar has friends in high places.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Rouge, a group of people who have no clan.

**Chapter 16 \- The Rouge**

Lexa shouted as she opened the door to the throne room, "The Rouge? Are you out of your fucking mind? They cannot be trusted, let alone unable to find."

"I can find them."

"No, no, absolutely not!" 

Dar was stern, "Lexa...!" 

Lexa turned, "No Dar I will not allow it, and I certainly will not allow them into the capital!"

Dar rolled his eyes. Clarke and Echo were confused, "Who's the Rouge?"

"They're trained hunters from the far side of the world, they're good at what they do." Dar said to Clarke. 

Lexa snarled and scoffed, "Hardly, more like they're killers. The last time they were in the capital they started a brawl with an innkeeper at his tavern because they claimed he gave them bad ale, they killed three people and almost killed him too until my guards had to imprison them because of that but they somehow escaped and they were never seen again."

"Lexa, they can help us."

"I don't care, Dar, they are not allowed in the city, if my guards find them they'll be put back where they belong. In the dungeon with the door sealed and twice as many guards as possible!" She shouted. 

Dar growled, "Would you rather leave Aden with Azgeda than help him?" 

"I will not! I will find another way to free him but I will not need the Rouge for this. That is final!"

Dar growled in anger and left with Echo, Clarke turned to Lexa who just sat at her throne. "Lexa, are you really going to let him go, what happened about keeping him safe, your promise to Costia?"

"Clarke, I haven't forgotten that. Things were so much simpler when she was alive. He listened to her more than me, now... Raising him alone, I never thought I had too." Lexa nods.

Clarke stands next to her, whispering, "You're not alone."

Lexa looks to her, and takes her hand into her own, brushing the back of it with her thumb. She smiled and Clarke smiled back.

* * *

Outside the gate of Polis, there were new arrivals coming in and out of the city, the Rouge were in disguised as commoners with a wagon and horses and some supplies for trade, and they were allowed inside.

They set up shop at the far side of the city and sold at least half of elephant meat to their customers saying that it's the best meat in town, freshly caught at a fair price.

One of the commoners came to them in a hood, wanting to buy some meat. "Interesting looking products, truly. How much?" 

One of them said, "Well for you, I'd say twenty dinars."

"Twenty? No, now you see that can't be right. A good meat like that is worth less than that."

"Less...?" Another got a bit angry. 

He nods, "Yes. Just look at it, the meat is all red but here you can see that's old, rotten meat mixed in with the new one. I'm surprised you're able to sell this crap even though it smells bad."

Another got to his face, "You got something against our product, pal?" 

"Yeah, I do. Pal... It stinks. I bet your nomon can sell a better product than you." He smiled. 

The tall man grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him up, "You little piece of shit... Ugh!" 

He kicked him in between the legs and got freed, than the other came at him and he flipped him over by the arm and landed on his back. Then the girl came to him and she put up much of a fight, but he got the advantages and got her down. Then the other man fought him and he too put up a fight but however the young man got him on his knees and then by using his fingers he poked the man's neck and he started to choke. 

"I just cut off the flow of blood to your brain, you'll be died in 30 seconds." He said. 

The man choked, "What do you want?" 

He smiled, "Your help. A boy has been kidnapped and I'm looking for him. Help me, and I can guarantee you the best ale and food in the whole city."

He nodded and choked, "Ok, ok, you got a deal. Now take it off."

The young man takes off the pinch. The man chokes out and breathes heavily. "How did you do that, the only person I know is..."

Dar looks to them, "Yeah you got it. Don't reveal my name, we have spies everywhere. May not know who's listening. Come with me."

Dar leads them to an alleyway where no one can hear or see them. He took off his hood and greeted them. 

Bruton and Kron gave him a huge bear hug, "Haha! It is good to see you again little brother."

"You too. Nera, you look good."

Nera clapped arms with him, smiling and gave him a kiss to the cheek, "It is good see Dar."

He smiled at her and turned his attention to Roan. "Hello Roan..."

"Dar... The last time I saw you, you were on your way to a village in the wood territory. I'm surprised they did not kill you for trespassing."

He titles his head, "I'm not that easy to kill."

Roan chuckles and hugs him. "It's good to see you again, the last time we saw you, you were a untrained boy on his way to death."

He chuckles, "And now I'm a trained warrior of my people."

"Yeah right, I hear you stayed with Trikru and the Heda is your master now?"

"Why stay with her after the way she treated us? We had to sneak our way into the city in order to sell for dinars now." Bruton said. 

Dar turned to him, "When I learned the truth about my pack, that one of the Trikru is my aunt by blood. And even when they threatened me..."

"They threatened you? We will have they're heads for that." Nera snarled. 

"It was nothing. I handled it, I proved myself worthy of an ally to them. After three black panthers came into the village, I came in and killed them."

Kron tilted his head, "How?"

"With my claws and fangs. Soon after they accepted me and I became one of them. Titled me with the name Kaltaka, the guardian of man." He said. 

Roan nods, "An honorable name. On to the reason why'd you pinched me, you said you needed help?"

"Yes. A boy, he was taken away from the city's wall and now lays with Azgeda as a prisoner."

Bruton snarled, "Where can we find them...?"

"They should be at the far side of the city, just outside the walls. When you find him give him this, he'll know."

Kron hold his shoulder, "We will help you brother, of course about payment..."

Roan growled, "Enough Kron, we'll help him, so long as he keeps us out of jail."

"Deal."

Kron, Bruton and Roan leave but Dar pulled Nera to the side, "What is it Dar...?"

"Azgeda may be trying to kill the commander and myself, I'm going to need your help for something else."

Nera paused, and looked into his eyes.

* * *

After meeting with the Rouge, they departed quietly, Dar walked back into the shadows of the alley where he meet up with Echo who was covered in rags. 

"Will they do it, can they help?"

"I gave them my word that if they would I'll try to keep them out of prison."

"Are you sure they can be trusted?"

"I trust them. They are my brothers, I've known them a long time."

Echo sighs, "I sure hope your right."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you later...


	17. The Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa has been challenged to fight to the death...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aden is safe. Queen Nia comes to Polis in chains. Lexa fights to the death against an Azgeda warrior.

**Chapter 17 \- The Challenge **

The Rouge quickly packed their things and headed outside to their secret wagon hidden deep in the trees. 

Without drawing suspension, they changed their clothes to their original form and soon set out to find Aden. 

* * *

Lexa was just walking into the throne room with Dar and Clarke at her side. As soon as she reached the chair, she turned to face the ambassadors and then sat at her chair. Clarke sat at her and Dar, well, he sat on the floor at the foot of the commander.

"Ambassadors of the coalition, today we honor our covenant. The clan that stands against one of us stands against us all." Lexa said.

Titus then called in the guards, "Bring in the accused," they soon bring queen Nia in chains and was brought to her knees in front of Lexa and everyone else. Dar growled in a low voice. "Queen Nia of Azgeda has spread rumors of outsiders lurking within the territories that may cause threat."

"The rumors are true."

"And what makes you think we believe you? You could be the one who set this in motion."

Nia looks to Lexa, "The threat is real. Azgeda has lost five of our best warriors, including my heir to my throne, Ontari."

"And what proof do you have of this outsiders?"

"Your proof, is sitting right there." Nia looks to Clarke. "Skaikru is the threat."

Clarke tried not to look surprised, "That's impossible. My people would never go against the coalition."

"You have not been with your people for some time, sky girl, what makes you think any different?" Nia argued. 

"Are all snakes so friendly Nia?" Clarke snapped to her.

Nia smirked, "Only those that could be tamed, like the dog you have on a lash. Of course, if a dog can't be tamed, it dies."

Dar growled, his eyes starting to go black. Lexa interrupted him before he got too far, "If what you say is true, what make you believe that Skaikru is involved with this?"

"The Skaikru symbol, it was the only thing we could get before we killed them."

Titus stepped forward, "Then you have struck a hand against Skaikru, a newly member of the coalition. Skaikru has taken the brand, they are the thirteen clan."

"Then you're fools, Skaikru can't be trusted. My spies tell me they have already inhabit the mountain, the very one our people have feared for years. I call for a vote of no confidence." 

Titus got angry, "Take this queen to meet her fate."

One ambassador stood up and told everyone that the commander is not fit to lead. soon everyone joined in. Clarke was confused, Dar nearly got out of his sit. "Take them away too!"

"Hod op!"

Titus was concerned, "Lexa, please execute these traitors."

"Let her make her move."

Clarke glared at the commander, "Commander, what is this?"

"This is a coup."

Nia stands up addressing the people within the room, "This is the law, her law...a unanimous vote of the ambassadors or death are all that can remove a commander from power." 

"It's not unanimous."

Nia smiled, "True, but she will not take our heads because she knows our armies will retaliate. None of us here wants war."

"We both know what you want, Nia. If you think me unfit to command, issue the challenge and let's get on with it." Lexa said in her stoic impression.

"Very well, you are challenged."

"And I accept your challenge."

Dar stands without keeping his eyes off Queen Nia. Clarke stares at them. Anya stands silent. Titus sighs, "So be it. Warrior against warrior to the death. Queen Nia of Azgeda, who do you choose to be your champion?"

"Gannicus kom Azgeda."

"Heda, who will fight for you?"

Lexa turned and sat at her throne, "Ai laik Heda. Non na throu daun gon ai."

* * *

After that, Lexa had the guards take Queen Nia to jail, there she is put behind bars and guarded at all times. 

Meanwhile, Lexa prepared for the fight as she wanted to her room to sharpen her sword. Clarke walks in rage, "Why Lexa?"

"Excuse me?" 

"Why take on the challenge, why put yourself out there?" 

Lexa lower her eyes, "Because I have too."

"Well then why can't you let Dar fight him? He's strong, he could stand a better chance."

Lexa now looks to her, her stoic face says it all, "You think I'm weak? That I am not strong enough?"

Clarke sighs, "That's not what I mean...."

"Then what do you mean, Clarke?"

"I... I just..." Lexa waited for an answer, Clarke struggling to find it, "I just saying that Dar..."

Lexa stops her, walking to her taking her hand in hers, looking deep in her eyes, "Clarke, I have to do this. I've been called to a challenge and I've accepted it. You must too. I'm more skilled than Dar, he thinks with his fists, while I think with my head. In the battlefield Dar fights like a savage, like a wild animal and he's still in training. I'm more experience than him. I know what I'm doing. You must trust me."

She steps a little closer, "I'm just not liking the outcome if this turns out to be a trap." 

Lexa smiles at her worry, "A Heda's duty is to protect her people, and you are my people." Clarke smiles at her.

* * *

Heda was not the only one preparing for something, Dar has a plan on motion. Gathering his things, Echo straps his armor well making sure he was well armed, she then gets his weapons and wraps them around his waist and back, as well as his wolf pelt. Dar hasn't move while she helped him, he just kept staring at her. He lifted her chin with his fingers and she looked into his blue eyes covered in wolf war paint. 

She saw within his sky blues the look of a wolf alpha gazing at his omega. She cuts his face, rubs her thumb on his lips, whispering, "Come back to me. Alive."

Dar takes his hand to her belly bump, he rubs it and gazes back at her, "Always," and then he left.

* * *

Outside the city, the Rouge are in search for Aden when they came across a small campsite just a few miles away. They saw banners of Azgeda everywhere, and armed warriors too. 

"Dar wasn't kidding. Azgeda is all over the place, preparing for an attack or something." Bruton whispers.

Kron whispers, "Little brother said that the boy should be around here somewhere."

Roan pointed and whispered, "And I bet you it's right there. Armed guards everywhere and that's the only tent to have three guards at the entrance."

"Could be a trap."

"Let's hope so. Come on."

Roan and the boys quietly moved to the back of the tent without suspicious, and then took a peak inside to see Aden sitting on a bed with his knees to his chest. He told the boys to keep a look out while he gets him out. Roan crawls under the tent and sneak behind the boy covering his mouth, he struggles, "Quiet boy, unless you want to die. Dar sent me."

Aden muffled, "You're lying," and struggled again. Roan held his grip on the boy and stopped him, "Hey, quit it. Hey, hey, look, look, you believe me now? Now come on, we have to go."

As soon as they got out of the tent and made a break for it.

* * *

It was time for the challenge, everyone had gathered around the arena. The ambassadors sat in their housing chairs on the stage as the common folk stand to watch. 

Titus stands in front of the stage. Dar sits next to queen Nia trying desperately not to strike her down just yet. He looks towards the crowd trying to see if the Rouge have made it back. Nothing so far. The crowd makes way for Lexa and Gannicus, they soon stop in front of Titus well armed and ready for battle. 

He steps forward, " _Hashta soulou gonplei, bilaik won hedon noumou: du souda wan op deyon! Yo na jomp in._ "

Lexa and Gannicus separate and head to the guards for their swords, Lexa sees Clarke standing in the crowd with her hood over her head, she was pleased to see her but she had to be stoic about it. Can't show weakness, especially to her enemies. She soon draws her sword, seeing within Clarke's eyes she knows he's closing in on her and Lexa quickly attacked him and moved away. 

They continue to attack one another, Lexa using her reflexes to get a good advantage and Gannicus using brute strength. The crowd goes wild in excitement. Lexa then struggles the get up when he tries to force her down with his sword, she grabs his sword and her hand bleeds. Taking the advantage she pushes him back and attacks again. 

Without her knowledge, Clarke was being watched by a hooded person behind her, this person was very close to her watching the fight, looking for danger and keeping a close eye on Clarke. The hooded person had also saw Dar sitting in the chair and he notices her for a brief moment and paid his attention to fight itself. 

On the other side were the children, the students of the commander, they watched and learned from the teacher Lexa in her fight against the Azgeda warrior. In that same area, Anya stands next to them with Raven at her side. 

Lexa's battle with Gannicus was an exciting one. He used his upper strength to get a good advantage but her quick reflexes was much to fast for him because she was smaller in height than him. Everyone had witnessed this, Dar on the other hand had his mind on a figure that just made his appearance. Within the crowd just at a far distance, Dar can see the Rogue in hoods, one of them was Roan. He gave a hidden nod to Dar and he motions him the same. 

Dar knew they would do it, they save Aden, but for some reason he still felt something was a miss, like there was something not quite right. His instincts are telling him something, and he listens, he watches. His animal nature, his animal senses tells him that someone is here, waiting for something.

Lexa continues her fight with the Azgeda warrior. She lost her sword and grabbed his and soon after lost both of the swords with a swing of a staff he grabbed from the guard. Gannicus has her now, she is unarmed, dodging him to avoid the swing of the weapon. He kicks her down and she falls back. Gannicus towers her pointing his weapon to her, and he goes for the kill but then out of nowhere she blocks it and kicks him down. She soon gets up and grabs the staff attacking him with it, she manage to bring him down. His nose bleeds as well as his leg where she cut him. 

Lexa is now towering him, weapon at the ready, waiting for the kill and just when she was about to go for the kill, Dar caught a glimpse of light shining from a distance. It sparkles from the broken building just behind the open window, he doesn't move his head only his eyes and he sees a man, he stands there with a bow and arrow, he is shadowed by the building but the light from the sun gives out his weapon, his location. He points his arrow towards his target and Dar knows who it is.

The arrow is shot. And there's a scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hashta soulou gonplei, bilaik won hedon noumou: du souda wan op deyon!  
> In single combat, there is but one rule: Someone must die today!
> 
> Yo na jomp in.  
> You may begin.
> 
>  
> 
> See you later...


	18. Ai Gonplei Ste Nou Odon!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the battle between Lexa and Gannicus, Dar saw something from afar. Could this be the end of Trikru?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Azgeda is accused. Side note: Both Lexa and Dar are fighting like martial arts masters or something you'd see in an anime or in an Asian fighting movie.

**Chapter 18 \- The Challenge **

Dar caught a glimpse of light shining from a distance. It sparkles from the broken building just behind the open window, he doesn't move his head only his eyes and he sees a man, he stands there with a bow and arrow, he is shadowed by the building but the light from the gives out his weapon, his location. He points his arrow towards his target and Dar knows who it is.

The arrow is shot. He thinks quick, getting out of his chair and jumping over Titus, he rolls over and runs towards Lexa. Pushing her back, he was the one who got shot by the arrow, and they both landed back on the ground but not before the man shot three more arrows to them. Lexa hits the ground with the back of her head, Dar lands on top of her towering her, guarding her like a shield. The arrows are gouged in Dar, stabbing him on his arm near his shoulder and two at his side near his rib cage. He groans in pain as he rests on his hands covering Lexa from the attack. 

Kripaheda calls for Sharak, with his inner voice, and the bird does as his commands. He attacks the man within the building who shot the arrows, Sharak blinds him. 

Lexa comes out of her haze and sees Dar hovering over her, she noticed the arrows, she whispers, "Dar what are you doing?"

"Saving your life," He snarls, "The arrows were might for you. Someone wants to kill you."

Lexa takes the arrow from his side and breaks them, "Then let us give them that."

"My fight is not over Heda, and neither is yours." Dar growls. He soon rolls over and they both get up only to be attacked by more unknown men who came out of the crowd. Lexa grabs her sword and Dar his axes.

The men attack them, she orders the guards to stand aside before they interfered. It was the Hedas vs. the men, a glorious fight of survival and the crowd went even wilder in excitement. 

Lexa cutting down three of them, charging at once, she rolls out of the way. Getting to her feet, she kicks one from behind and spins around to slice his back. She then tries to stab the other but he dodges the blow with his arm but she spins again and kicks him in the face to cut his cheek.

With all the fighting, a mysterious figure stood behind Clarke in a hood, whispering, "Come with me if you want to live." Clarke said nothing and didn't turn around just to keep up with appearance.

The third man has a staff and he charges towards Lexa but she flips above him and uses her sword to slice his shoulder. Heda does a cartwheel to land safely on her feet in an attack position. 

Clarke whispering, not turning around, "Who are you?" The figure steps a little closer and whispers, "Someone who doesn't want to see you dead."

Dar, on the other hand, he does what his instincts tell him to do, to fight like an animal, like he did before with the three panthers. Fighting four men at once they attack him at once and eventually his loses his axes.

"How am I supposed to believe that? You could be Azgeda for all I know." She whispered. 

He is beaten, pummeled down like a slave. Dar's inner beast growls and snarls, his eyes goes incredibly dark his fangs shows, and his pheromones grew wild that with his upper strength he threw them off of him like a sonic wave. He growls and snarls like an animal, like a wolf, and he crutches like one too, to hunt his prey. 

"I'm not Azgeda. The Kaltaka will tell you. Now come on and keep your hood on." Clarke went with her.

They circle around him, and he follows slow and steady, watching each and every move they make. One starts to attack but Dar's fast he dodges him and scratches his face and back. Two of them lunged at him with spares, he grabs them both and flips them to their backs. Still holding the spares he breaks them in two throwing them away.

Clarke and the mysterious figure slipped away from the crowd quietly, until they were spotted by men who were with the others attacking the Heda and Kripaheda. Eventually, the person took them out and took Clarke to safety.

The fourth man comes at him with a chain whip and started whipping him hard. Eventually his body was scarred more than usual and his blood stained the floor including his face, but he still manage to take him down by grabbing the whip ad tossing him towards him and as soon as he was in range Dar stomped on his neck killing him instantly. 

The Polis guards soon came in and arrested the ones who were still alive and including the one who shot the arrows.

They soon cleared the area and took Queen Nia back in lock up. As soon as Lexa and Dar were in the Polis Tower, Dar felt like he was about to collapse, he still had arrows in his body and was bleeding nonstop for half of 20 minutes. "Dar? Dar? Send in a healer quickly!" Lexa called.

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" She side in a shush voice.

"Quiet." She kept a lookout and continued to move. "We're being followed?"

She nods, "Not sure. Maybe. Can you handle yourself in a fight?"

Clarke snarls, "You want to find out?"

"Feisty, I like it. Ok, we're clear. Come on, I know a place where it's safe."

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell who you are."

She stops, groaning in annoyance, "Ok, look, my name is Nera, Dar sent me to help you."

"Dar? You're Rouge aren't you?"

"Yeah."

Clarke was confused, "Well, why would you want to help me, I thought the Rouge can't be trusted?"

Nera whispered, "Dar is an old friend of ours. He said that if anything were to happen, was to get you to safety. He was convinced that someone was trying to assassinate him and the Heda, and apparently he was right on a count that they were attacked."

"Is it Azgeda?"

"Don't know. All he said was to make sure that you were safe."

Nera then heard a familiar voice coming from the corner, sorta like a bird call, but it wasn't really a bird, it was Korn. The girls followed him and entered a secret room within the city. It was kind of dark with the lack of three candles to light the room. Clarke could barely see where she was going until she spotted Aden sitting in a corner.

Clarke questioned, "Aden?"

"Wanheda?"

"Oh my God, you're ok. We were so worried." She said hugging him.

"We?"

Clarke takes him to sit down, "Lexa and Dar. They've been looking for you all over the city. Why did you ran away? Where were you?"

Roan interrupted, "He was found at an Azgeda camp not too far from the city. We were lucky to have found him, a lot of them were preparing for war, too many weapons and warriors are on the march."

"Well, then we have to tell the commander, she has to know."

Bruton scoffed, "Why should we? The commander's the reason why we can't go into the city in the first place."

"Well, you did kill someone in a tavern. It's understandable but Lexa still needs to know, otherwise the city could be in total chaos."

Korn sigh, "She's right, and even if we leave, we won't get paid. Dar promised he would get us the ale and food if we helped in rescuing the boy."

Clarke argued, "Well we can't just sit here. We need to warn the commander. And besides, she needs to know that Aden is safe."

Roan takes his crew away to talk things over while Clarke stayed with Aden alone.

Aden sigh, "This is all my fault, if I hadn't left...I..."

She sits next to him, "It's not your fault, Aden. You didn't know. But you shouldn't have ran away like that, you've could have been killed and even worse a prisoner to Azgeda."

"I was actually, but I know I shouldn't have ran away like that. I'm sorry. Oh man, Lexa's going to kill me, she may never let me leave again."

Clarke puts her hand to his shoulder, "You know, Lexa was really worried about you when you disappeared, she may not look it but it hurts her to know that you would treat her the way you're acting. She just wants you to be safe, and you running away doesn't help at all." 

"I know. I just -- I was so mad at her for what happened, I didn't --" Aden paused for a moment, then continued, "It's hard to let go."

"I understand that. But you have to understand that nothing is more important to Lexa than you. She loves you, and I k ow deep down you love her too." Clarke says with compassion. Aden gave in to her embrace. Soon after the Rouge made their decision, they were going to tell Lexa about Azgeda and it's army.

Trying very hard not to get caught by the guards, they snuck into the Tower underground and shimmied to the top, but little did they realize that dear friend was in need of serious attention.

* * *

"Aaaaaahhhh!!!!!!" He screamed as the healer tries to take out the broken arrow from his side. 

"Hold still."

Dar growled, "I will! If you would just---aaahhh!!!"

Lexa paced back and forth with her arms crossed, "Alright, that's enough! Just give us moment."

The healer bows and steps away from them, Lexa goes to Dar who lies on a table, shirt off, bloody scars open, whipped marks and an inch of three broken arrows pierced in his body. "Dar you need to stay still."

"The hell do you think I've been doing," He snarled, "The arrows are a little too close to putting me in a grave."

Lexa whispering, "Hey I get that. I do. But this is no time to be counting prayers. You took the arrows for me, and I didn't see it. Had it be different, I would be on that table."

"And I tell you the same shit."

There was a silence in the room until the doors opened and a guard let Echo, Anya and Raven inside.

Echo came to his side, shocked, "Dar, dear gods, what happened?"

"Line of duty. Someone's trying to assassinate the commander, possibly me as well." Dar groaned.

"Assassinate? Who?"

Lexa nods, "We don't know. So far as we know, they're not Azgeda."

Anya growls, "Where are they?"

"Hold up in the cells. Waiting to be questioned."

Raven stops her from going, "Anya don't."

"My nephew is laying there half dead, and those assholes are going to pay for it." Anya growled.

"I know, but right now you need to be here for him. Please? Don't do something you'll regret later." Raven whispered.

Anya sighed and gave in to her request. She hugs her, putting her forehead on the young girl's head. Lexa and Echo stood in silence, Dar watched the both of them together. He can see something there between them, something real. 

Suddenly, the guards alerted Heda that Wanheda was found with Aden and four others. She asked them in and immediately the four were pinned down by the guards. 

Lexa growls, "You should have never came here."

 

Lexa and Dar's Fight Song - [Here](https://youtu.be/njJ7NZMH70M)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you later...


	19. Foul Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the battle, Dar and Lexa were attacked by an unknown force. Who has sent them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lexa speaks with the Rouges.

**Chapter 19 \- Foul Play**

"Take them away!"

Dar growls, "Lexa...! Let them go, they've gone nothing wrong."

"Escaping from jail  _is_ something Dar. I will not have them running around in my city." She said in a stern voice. She ordered the guard to cuff them, but Aden came to her side, "Heda, let them go."

"Aden, stay out of this."

Aden stand in front of her, "The most that they've done was to help me. They haven't done anything. You have to let them go." 

Clarke comes to her whispering in her ear, "Lexa, please. Just let them go. They saved Aden's life as well as mine."

She was at an odd corner, having to choice between let the Rouges go free or having them locked up. She could argue about it with Aden and Clarke and Dar but she did the only thing she could do. She had to show no weakness. "My decision is clear. Remove them." The guards take the Rouges away to the dungeon. Lexa turned to the healers to proceed with the treatment as she leaves the room.

Clarke follow her down the hall, Clarke pulls Lexa to the side of a corner away from prying ears. "Lexa, do you really think having them locked up is going to solve anything?"

"Yes. It's my final decision." She sternly said.

Clarke nods surprisingly, "Oh? Oh really? So you're just going to ignore the fact that they saved my life as well as Aden's?"

"I'm not ignoring that Clarke, but I can't ignore the fact they escaped imprisonment. I will not let them go free, they've already caused enough trouble, and I cannot deal with it right now." She whispering to her. 

She stops her from going any further, Lexa looks to Clarke in anger. Heda takes Clarke's hand gently removing it from the wall pinning her stay in sight. Clarke's hand didn't budge. "Clarke, let me through."

"No."

Lexa stunned at her words, "What?"

"You heard me. You told me that you vowed to treat my needs as your own, so I need you to listen to me. You need to let them go because I believe they may have something you would want to hear. Something important."

"What is it?" 

Clarke inhaled and removed her hand from the wall trapping Lexa. "You have to promise to release the Rouge."

Lexa sighs shaking her head, "Clarke..."

"Promise me?" She was sincere.

The commander took a moment to gather her thoughts. She did remember the vow she gave, she had to honor it to Clarke, if it will make her stop, she had no choice but to listen. "Fine. I won't kept them locked up."

"You'll free them?"

Lexa nods and sighs, "Yes, I'll free them. Ok? Now what's this important information?"

"Azgeda." That set Lexa ablaze.

* * *

"How do you think we'll get out of here? We could escape the same way we did the last time." 

Kron disagrees, "No it's too easy. Beside, I think Heda knows where it is. I doubt she will let us live through it." 

Nera sighs and sits on a bench with her legs across, "Well, we can't just wait here and do nothing."

"That's exactly what we're going to do."

"What?" Three of them said in unison.

Roan steps away from the bars, going towards his team, the chains around his wrists dragging on the floor, he looks around to make sure no one else hears, "We'll wait. You saw what happened inside that room? Our brother is injured, he's the only one who can get through to the commander. And when he does, we'll be set free, besides, that ivory is not going to sell itself."

Burton was confused, "What are you planning Roan?"

"Trust me."

Guards had entered the chambers, armed and ready. Two of them went in before the commander could. She had her hands to her back, standing close to her warriors as Clarke entered in after her standing behind her to her left. The Rouge were unease, chains to their wrists and glared at the commander and her warriors. There was a silence within the room, sounds from the outside were the only thing they heard.

Lexa gave her Heda stare at the Rouge, and they too gave theirs. She doesn't trust them, that was very clear, but she also didn't trust Azgeda and that too is also clear. 

Lexa steps a little bit forward, stilling keeping her arms to her back. "Wanheda tells me you have something I want. Information on one of the clans in the coalition. She believes this information can be true, that you can be trusted, but I disagree. If what you say is true, I will release you, however if it is false you will remain here as my prisoners so do not even think of escaping this time. Now tell me what you know?"

Bruton, Nera and Kron were about to answer but they were stopped by Roan who gave a commanding single with his hand. Roan calmly stared at Lexa fixed on her movement as well as the warriors behind her. "How do we know we can trust you, seeing as you hate that fact that we're here in your city?"

"You don't. You're right I don't trust you. I dislike your kind and everything you do, and once you've stepped foot in my city walls was proof of that." Lexa snarled.

He roughly said, "Funny, because you seem to like one of us. You trust him. We trust him. We both care for him."

Clarke stands next to Lexa, "You're talking about Dar?"

"He's a brother. You want the information, fine, but it's going to come in a price." 

Lexa eyes were starting to go dark, she hated wasting time with them. Roan wasn't going to budge, too smart for it. The commander snapped her fingers and one of the guards came to Roan with the keys to his shackles and unlocked them. "What is this?"

"Is it not your price?"

Nera snarled, "What about the rest of us?"

"Information first."

Roan rubs his wrists, "I assume you Azgeda is within the area."

"Old news."

"Not old enough. There's hundreds maybe thousands outside, armed and ready but here the kicker, most of them are not Azgeda." 

Clarke nods, stunned, "What are you talking about, who are the others?"

"Why don't you ask your people? I'm surprised that you didn't know that Azgeda align themselves with Skaikru." Roan smirked.

"That's impossible. My people are part of the coalition, we couldn't have known." Clarke said not believing it.

"You've been away from your people for some time Wanheda. What make you think that they wouldn't turn against the commander now?" Roan turned his attention to her.

* * *

Back at the camp, Ontari was talking to two of the warriors before she made her way to her tent. They've whispered in her ear and she acknowledged their response. She retired to her tent and places some papers on the table and grabbed a cup of water. 

She took a sip of her drink before speaking, "I hate people who entered unannounced. Especially if it's with people I worked with. So what can I do for you... Or is this a social call?"

"My men. I know you attacked them and I want to know why?"

Ontari smirks, "Your men attacked a boy, that was against our orders."

"Your orders?"

Ontari yells, "Your orders, was to stay put, until Queen Nia is set free from Lexa. But no, your men exposed themselves and now Lexa probably knows too. We both share the same thing, we both believe that the commander is evil and needs to be put down but not before we get my queen back!"

"So what do we do now?"

* * *

The healer works on Dar's injuries while Anya, Raven, Aden and Echo watch over him. When the healer is finally finished, Dar is taken to a bed to rest. Echo sat with him, she wipes the sweat from his brow, he rubs her stomach softly and she places her hand on his.

Anya has her arms crossed, "Are you sure you're alright? I do not want to have to plan your funeral."

Dar chuckles, "I am alright ontie."

"Well, good, now we can probably force on how this all happened." 

"It's best for now that I stay here with Dar. I'll help him with his wounds, and keep him in bed until he's better."

Anya looks towards Echo and then to Dar, "Keep him safe."

"Always."

"I'm going to see if our prisoner knows anything that happen today." 

Raven arms crossed, "You're going to talk to him?"

"That's one way of getting answers." She yelled as she left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you.


	20. Daring The Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skaikru, the betrayers?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enemies among enemies.

**Chapter 20 \- Daring The Dawn**

The sun nearly sets down on Polis, the sound of birds sing, the ground floors buzz with people packing their supplies for home. Buildings cloud shadows in the streets, aiming it's rays into the window of Dar's room, it's blinding. Too bright. 

Raven goes to the window to close the shade. Aden sleeps as he sat on the floor of the room. Echo stayed with Dar on the bed as he rested his injuries. He never removed his hand on her belly, he unconsciously rubs his thumbs against it. Wolves panting, laying on their bellies keeping an eye full of danger.

All is quiet.

A stirring noise is heard, Dar opens his eyes from sleep and he sees his mate wide awake. She smiles at him, and he smiles back. "Hey you."

"Hi." She softly said.

He takes a minute to talk, "You should be resting."

She nods, "I'll rest when I know you're alright."

"I am. Do you need anything? Are you ok?" He wondered.

She half laughed, "Am I ok? Are you serious? I should be asking you that. You received so many scars today, too many for me to count."

Dar looks over his body, "The scars of survival. It's an honor to wear them. It means I haven't died yet."

"Don't talk like that."

"It's the truth."

She turns to look at her feet, then back at Dar, "If it were true, if you were to die, then I would be left alone. Having to raise our child alone. Without you. I don't want to be alone."

Dar cups her cheek with his other hand, "Hey? You will not be alone Echo. I'm not going anywhere. Not even the gods can take me away from you and our child."

Echo smiles. Dar smiles. 

* * *

Lexa retreats to her room to think, she is followed by Clarke and she sees the commander walking back and forth in circles at a slow pace. Too many thoughts in her head. Was Roan correct? Was Skaikru aligned with Azgeda? Her worst enemy? Or was he lying?

Trying to get under her skin, Roan could be telling the truth, or he could be lying in order to save his own. Lexa had no solid proof of that. The only thing she can do was think. Playing with what she has. Her options were to either listen to what the Rogue say and be seen to be controlled by the terrorists or ignore them and let Azgeda get the better of her which would destroy the coalition and everything she's worked so hard for.

The complications were overwhelming, should she chose to believe it or not, would she be seen as a traitor, would she be unfit to command, would those she cares for perish in blood? She needs a clear head. She needs a plan.

Clarke can see the frustration in Lexa's eyes and in her movements. She calmly speaks, not knowing if she should. "Lexa, you know as well as I that my people wouldn't do this."

"How can I be sure of that Clarke? Roan even said it himself, you've been gone from your people." Lexa snarls low.

"Kane is our Chancellor, and my mother sides with him. Not everyone of my people would want to betray the coalition. There has to be an explanation." Clarke goes to her.

Lexa sighs, glazing in her eyes trying to find the truth within them, "How can you be certain of that?"

"Raven. I believe she still has her radio with her. I can contact Kane and my mom and find out what's going on." Clarke suggested.

Lexa nods. She called for one of her guards to bring Raven to her and Clarke.

* * *

Anya made her way to the dungeon where the prisoner was being kept. The one that attacked from the rooftop of the building this morning. 

The prisoner was chained down. His hands tied to his back, his head low, his legs nearly crossed as he sat on the cold hay floor. The room was dark with barely a light. Anya couldn't tell if he was deciphering a way out or just listening his surroundings. 

After what Sharak did to him, gouging out his eyes and nearly dying from the fall, Anya couldn't tell if he can see or not.

It doesn't matter to her. All she knows is that this man attacked her family, her blood, and she wants answers. Even if she beats it out of him.

"You are going to answer me. Every question I have, you will answer."

The man scoffed, "I don't have to listen to---"

She kicks him, he groans. She repeats again, "You are going to talk."

"Is that the best you can do?" He half chuckled.

Anya shakes her head, "No. No that's not all I can do." She grabs him by the collar and punches him directly in the face. He feels to the floor, head first. She grabs him again and punches him the other way. He fells on the other side of his face. Anya continues to grab him and punches him still. "You are going to talk!" She half yelled.

He groans in pain, unable to use his hands he felt powerless. Anya lifts him up to his feet and tosses him across the room, his head smashes against the wall. The hard brick wall leaves a red scratch on his cheek.

"Talk!" She towered over him. She grabs him and smashing his head against the wall will force. He head begins to hurt, his ear turns red, his cheek bone cracks, the scratch becomes worse. Anya stops and grabs him by the hair forcing him to lift his face up, "Are you going to talk?"

"Go to hell." And he is met with the wall again. 

She grabs him by the shirt, "Oh, trust me, nothing would give me more pleasure then to send you there, after you tell me what I want to know. Who ordered the assassination on the commander?" 

He didn't speak so she smashed his head in to the wall, "Tell me! Who did it!?" He didn't speak again and so she hits his head in again, "TELL ME!!! WHO GAVE THE ORDER!!!???"

He yelled, "It was the queen! Queen Nia ordered the assassination!"

"Nia?"

"She gave the order that if she were ever captured, to assassinate the commander from within the city. The message has been sent, the interruption was just a deversion to get the commander's attention." 

"And that plan failed. The commander's still alive."

He groans his teeth, "They will try again! They will not stop until the commander is dead!"

Anya grunts, "How many more!?"

* * *

Within the Lexa's room, a servant girl came in and dropped off a tray of food and water on a table quietly. Lexa continues to talk to Clarke about the things Roan has told them, Clarke denies it and said that her people would never dare to go back on their word. 

"I still can't believe you would actually think that my people are involved. After everything we've been through." 

Lexa sternly said, "It's not that I don't believe you Clarke, it's that I can't."

"What's the difference?"

"Your people invaded our lands and burned 300 warriors, blew up a bridge, and killed innocent children." Lexa argued.

Clarke half yelled, "That was not our fault! We didn't know that your people were here. How can we? My people lived in space for a long time, we didn't even know the ground was survivable. And then your people tried to kill us for trespassing."

"Not my fault, for all we knew you could have been from the mountain!"

"Oh, like we would really be one of them." She scoffed.

The servant girl makes for the door after setting up, and Lexa for a moment, wonders why she came. She looks back to the tray of food and then back to the girl. "I did not request a meal, girl." She says.

Clarke was confused, and she placed her satchel down to the floor. The servant girl, facing the door with her hands to her chest. She smiles and says, "I apologize commander," then she takes out a knife and holds Clarke hostage. The knife to Clarke's neck, Lexa stunned but remains focused. The servant girl looks desperate. 

"Not another step, or I'll cut the girl's throat." She says.

Lexa calms her anger. She knows full well that if she goes free her, Clarke would be killed in the process. But ever ounce of Lexa's body tells her to grab Clarke and kill the girl herself. "What is it that you want?"

"The cup, fill it with water. Then drink it."

Lexa tilts her head, "You've poisoned it?"

The girl yelled, "Just drink it!"

Lexa looks to Clarke and back to the girl. She gets the cup and fills it up. She then looks back the two girls in front of her. "You know you will not get away from this."

"We'll see. Now drink."

Lexa, with the cup in hand raises it to her lips. Until a few furry friends came out of the satchel and bits the servant girl on the ankles. The girl releases Clarke to kick them off. Now, with Clarke freed, Lexa threw the poison water to the girl's face, she cried out, "My eyes, my eyes," as Lexa charging to take her down. Grasping the knife and fist, Lexa using her right leg to kick under the girl's left in order to slide her backwards to the floor. 

The girl still has the knife in her hands, and Lexa takes that knife and points it to _her_ neck. The servant girl struggling to break free from Lexa's weight to no avail. "Who sent you!? Talk or it will be your last."

She grunts, "Why should it matter? Your conspiracy is at an end. You've allowed Skaikru to be apart of the coalition, but they are more like the Maunon than you realize. They are the outsiders, a damnation. Skaikru will take over, destroy our lands and burn our homes. You've doomed us all."

"Who sent you!?"

The girl didn't answer, she just took the knife and cut her own throat. She died before Lexa could get the answer. Blood had covered the floor.

"She killed herself."

"She deserved worse. I'm not surprised she would take her own life, knowing my enemies, I'm sure they will try again to assassinate me." Lexa says as she gets up.

Clarke nods, "I'm sure they well. If it wasn't for Kodo and Podo, that knife would have ended my life."

Lexa turns to her, "I would never let that happen Clarke."

The commander had ordered her guards to take the dead girl out of her room and cleans up the blood. The guards leave until Lexa and Clarke are the only ones within the room. 

Clarke sits on the bed with the ferrets, and Lexa examines the water and food for poison, and she was right, it was poison. She tosses the tray to the floor, a guard opens the door to make sure everything was ok, Lexa dismissed him and he closed the door again. "Not even safe in my own home. I should have seen this coming. The enemy could be conspiring against me, throw me off guard and gain access to the throne. This is no doubt Nia's work."

"How do you know, she's put away?"

"I know Nia all too well. I know how she thinks. She will use very advantage she could think of to get a sword through my chest. Use my own coalition against me, even those I care for." Lexa says as she turns to face Clarke, she then noticed the scar on her neck. "Clarke, you're bleeding."

Clarke checks, Lexa goes to her and sits next to her. She holds her chin up and with her thumb, Lexa wipes the blood off and sucks it on her finger. Clarke was speechless, Lexa was stunned. They both sat there staring at each other's eyes, the commander didn't removed her hand to Clarke's chin, they just stood there in silence. Lexa rubs her thumb on Clarke's mouth line just once and Clarke's heart beats faster, as well as Lexa's. Slowly leaning in, they were inches away from their lips until there was a knock on the door. 

Clarke whispers, "I think you should get that."

"I don't have to." She whispers.

Clarke places her hand to Lexa's lips to stop her from moving, "This isn't the time, or place."

Lexa smiles, then gets up to answer the door. A guard entered with Raven. She look like she was interrupted something as she noticed some red on the floor. "What the hell happened?"

"Someone's trying to assassinate the commander. People are starting to think that Skaikru is involved."

Raven nods, "Well, we're not."

Clarke gets up, "We need proof of that."

"Well, what do you need?"

Lexa formally said, "We require your radio to contact Kane and Abby. If Skaikru is not involved in the attempt, then they will clear of any charges."

Raven huffs, "And if so, you'd kills us right? Okay, well, find out."

She gets her radio and within moments, Kane answered. They tell him what's going on in Polis and asked if they knew or are involved. Kane and Abby both say that they weren't, but if so, it could be from the others Ark stations that didn't report back to the main Ark. He also suggested that if it were to be true, they wouldn't know of anyone that would be attempted to kill the commander. This wasn't a whole story, it felt like it wasn't, but, it was best they've got. 

"So, what now? Skaikru isn't involved, as far as we know. It's either Roan's lying or he's not telling the whole truth."

* * *

Echo applies a wet cloth to Dar's cuts, and he doesn't squeal or doesn't move away from it. He takes it in, the pain, the wet feel of the cloth. He endures it. He endures the pain, everything, to make him great. To make him strong. 

Aden helped. But he felt unease with Echo in the room, because of her kind, because she's seen as Azgeda. "You do not have to be so far, Aden."

He didn't say anything. Echo looks to him, and nods to herself. "He doesn't trust me."

"You're Azgeda. Why should I trust you...?" Aden says with an attitude.

Dar could see the pain in Echo's eyes. It familiar to him, he then looks to Aden and his eyes are filled with hate and frightfulness. "Do you trust me, Aden?"

"Of course, onkle."

"Then trust me now." He says as he looks toward Echo, and she looks towards the boy. Dar sits up, putting his feet to the floor, sitting at the edge of the bed with Echo. Dar looks to her, placing his hand to hers and then he gets up and walks to Aden who's sitting in a chair. Dar bends a knee. "Aden, I know, after what happened, has gotten you a little shaken up, but you are safe, among family. And Echo is now apart of that family."

Aden nods, "But she's Azgeda."

"I know. But she is not the enemy. I want you to get to know her, be her friend. Can you do that for me?" Dar asked.

Aden sighs. "Ok."

Dar smiles, "Good. Now I need for you to apologize to your mother for running away. Tell her you're sorry and that you will never forget that again."

Aden nods. Then the door flew open, Lexa, Clarke and Raven walked through it. Dar sees them with a worry look on his eyes. Echo stays where she is and Aden was confused. Lexa looks around and motions for Dar, he soon gets up and walks towards her.

"What is it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May we meet again.


	21. When The Wolf Howls...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plan is in motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lexa does something unexpected.  
> Aden and Lexa talk.

**Chapter 21 \- When The Wolf Howls**

"What is it?"

Lexa sighs, "I need you to come with me, to confirm something."

Dar nods, "Yes of course."

Clarke goes to Raven, "Hey, stay here with them, okay? We'll be back."

"Alright."

"Just be careful. Someone might be spying on us." Clarke hands Raven a knife, the same one the servant girl used on Clarke in Lexa's room.

"Echo?"

Echo just nods. Dar, Lexa and Clarke all leave the room and goes to the jail cell. There Roan and his possy await to get word from Lexa. The cell was starting to look familiar to them, like if they were there for a long time. No food or water was brought to them, Lexa didn't allow it. She didn't trust them. Not completely. They may have told her a lie, about Skaikru being apart of the assassination attempt on Lexa's life. Either way, she's soon to find out. 

The guards open the door to the cell and the three Hedas enter. Nera, Bruton, Kron and Roan see their little brother all scarred and bruised up from this morning. He looks like he's been through hell, but appears to be fine.

Bruton was the first to speak, "Little brother? We thought you've..."

Dar nods, "Don't count me to the dead just yet. Lexa told me. What's this I hear, that Skaikru is involved after what happened this morning?"

Nera pleads, "It's the truth."

"We saw it with our own eyes." Kron said.

"Skaikru patches on their shirts, with guns. Working with Azgeda."

Clarke steps next to Dar, "Then they could be the ones who didn't report back to the Ark, just like Kane said."

"Could be."

Dar looks back to the commander, "What about to attempt on your life Heda, the girl in the room?"

Clarke nods, "She had marks, possibly from Azgeda, I don't know."

Roan steps to Dar, "Whoever that girl was, she probably was working for them too. I don't think it was a coincidence to attack you within the field or in your room."

"Then someone could be plotting from the inside."

Lexa nods, "Nia is locked away. She has no access to anyone within her cell."

* * *

Anya was still dealing with the archer that Lexa and Dar. The guy was in blood, handcuffed to the floor, just laying on his side with a broken nose, scars on his face and maybe black and blue on his cheeks. 

Anya was wiping off the blood from her hands, and headed out to tell the commander. She nearly head to the chairs when she saw five shadows to the corner of her eye. The shadows she saw, we're head to Nia's cell.

* * *

Five unidentified warriors, sneak into the dungeon where Queen Nia is held captive. Pasting several guards, and a few handmaids, the five warriors kill the guards near her cell. They grab the keys and open the door. They soon unlock her cuffs and make their exit. 

Anya soon caught up to them, four out of the five attacked her. While one of them got away with the queen. 

They fought valiantly, but foolishly. The general took them down with a sword swing, as the other guards arrested them, she went after the one that got away. She soon made it outside the tower, looking around she couldn't find them so she went back inside and with the Polis guards, they took them to the top floor.

* * *

"But that's impossible. The tower is well fortified, how can Nia gain access to the outside without anyone seeing her?" Dar asked.

Lexa grunts, "Apparently not well enough."

"Lexa?"

There was only one logical explanation, "We have traitors within the city."

"How can we find them if we don't know who they are?"

A guard then came to the commander and informed her that Anya has called for her within the throne room. Lexa acknowledge and tells him to wait. Dar calls to her, "Heda, what about the Rouge, will you free them?"

"I can't be so sure they are behind this. I'm sorry." She then leaves to the top floor.

Dar growls, "Damn it."

"Dar, you know us, you know we'd never side with Azgeda." Roan says, trying to convince him.

"I know that. But it's going to take a lot for Lexa to do so. Don't worry, I'll get you out." He says a s he exits the cell.

* * *

Following Lexa to the throne room, Dar and Clarke entered when she did and saw that Anya had the warriors tied up and on their knees. Heda was surprised, four unidentified warriors in front of her. She looks towards Anya and asks what's the meaning of this.

"I found them within the dungeon, rescuing the queen Azgeda. There were five but one of them got away before I could even get to them." Anya said with a sincerity in her voice. 

"Shit! Nia could be half way to the Ice Nation by now."

"Which means we can't go according to plan."

One of the warriors just chuckles low, then it became a little bit louder. The others were working what was so funny. The on who was laughing, was a middle-aged man about 30 with a thick beard and long dark hair.

The man continues to laugh, "You're fools, you're all fools. We will not stop until the commander's dead. You've all been corrupted by her foolish ways. Letting Skaikru into our fold will only doom us all, at least queen Nia has the right way of dealing with the likes of you!"

Clarke walks to face him on the other side, "And what is the _right_ way?"

Then a girl spoke, "She made a deal, using Skaikru as collateral to get Lexa off the throne and when she's through, Skaikru will burn."

Dar growls, "And you'd use the Rouge in this plot too?"

"The Rouge? They're nothing but weak animals. They're filthy pigs just ready to be slaughtered. Queen Nia has no use for them."

Lexa looks to Dar, and right there she felt like she was misinformed. She feels a little guilty for not believing her friend that the Rouge weren't involved.

And another man spoke, "You've become weak Heda."

That got Lexa crossed, she kicked the guy in the nose and he fell back. His nose bleeding and in pain, Lexa grins her teeth and had ordered their execution tomorrow morning. The Polis guards gag their mouths and sent them to the dungeon. Anya went to the room where Raven was and took her back to Anya's room in the tower. Lexa sat at the antler throne with a hand to her mouth. She was in deep thought. Clarke had sat in her councilor chair, and Dar just stood there with his and to his hips. 

Dar looks to his Heda and she looks like she's pissed off. With nearly getting killed, twice, she looks like she could use a vacation. But unfortunately, that's not going to happen. Lexa knew she wasn't weak, especially towards her enemies. She can't show weakness, she was trained not too. But hopefully, by tomorrow, she doesn't have to prove that she's weak. 

The Kripaheda figure, after everything, he'd break the ice of this silence. "Heda, I think it's best you talk to Aden. After what's happen, I'd believe you could use the break."

"He's right," Clarke agreed, "I think we need to takes some time to think. Cool our heads for now."

Lexa nods, "Very well. Bring him to me."

Dar bows then leaves to retrieve Aden. Clarke and Lexa are left alone for a moment. She sees Clarke staring at her, she was puzzled and bashful, "What?"

Clarke calmly replied, "You look tired."

"I am tired. This whole ordeal has gotten too much, and I'm so..."

She gets up and goes to Heda, kneeling next to her with her hand to Lexa's knee. "Hey, it's going to be ok. We'll get through this, together."

Lexa looks at her in her stoic look with a smiles in her face. Lexa takes Clarke's hand into hers, rubbing her thumb against Clarke's hand. They soon get up to face each other without removing their hands, both smiling, both very close to each other and both staring at each other's eyes. "I'm sorry I almost left you at Mount Weather. I only did it because I thought I was doing the right thing and... I'm so very sorry."

"I know. I'm sorry too, for beating the crap out of you. I guess I was so filled with anger, I took it out on you, and with the threatening to kill you and all I... Surprised you didn't fight back when I punched your face in." Clarke looked down. 

Lexa lifts her chin up, Clarke stares into her eyes and Lexa stares back, "I would never lay a hand on you Clarke." Clarke's lips slowly parted, Lexa looks between both her eyes and lips, deciphering if she was allowed to kiss Clarke or not, so she went with her gut and took a risk. Lexa peaks her lips just once then twice until it became full. Clarke felt flushed as Lexa kissed her, it felt like the first time as if they were still in the gorilla cage again being chased by the Pauna. This kiss was of a longing, for them to be as one again. 

Clarke so drowned into the kiss, reaches Lexa's neck with her hands, and Lexa wraps her hands around her waist. Lips connected, and Lexa's tongue slides on Clarke's bottom lip begging for it to be inside. Clarke grants access, now both girls' tongue fights for dominance. Heda's hand tries to dig the fingers under Clarke's shirt just to felt her skin, but as she did, the door knocked and they parted. Both were out of breath, Lexa clears her throat, "I should probably get that."

Clarke clears her throat, "Yeah, I think you should."

The door flies open and Dar entered with Aden. Clarke was about to make her leave until Lexa tugs on her hand. Her gentle fingers finds her pinky, and as Clarke turns her head Lexa whispers, "We'll talk later?" as if she needed permission to ask. Clarke just smiled a little for her to see, and she gently squeezes Lexa's finger. "Sure."

Wanheda soon leaves and as Kripaheda joins her, Aden and Lexa were the last in the room. Lexa had her hands to her back, in her Heda stance with her stoic face. Aden, at the moment, doesn't know his place, so he just kept looking on all sides including a few stares at Lexa here and there. She steps down the small steps of the antler throne, "Aden. Your actions today were unforgivable. You've misbehaved, you've disrespected me in front of company, in front of the people of this city. You've ran away from home when I specifically told you not to, and then end up in the hands of Azgeda. You could have been killed Aden. Do you have any idea what you've put me through?"

When she was within in reach, Aden ran to her and hugged her, tears in his eyes, afraid to let go her as he grips her shirt, he trembles. Lexa was shocked by his actions. Aden has never once hugged Lexa before, he's never been scared before, never once shed a tear. What he's been through, abducted by Azgeda and having Ontari slap him when he didn't eat, has gotten to him. He didn't feel safe then, but now as he faced Lexa all those feelings came rushing out. The poor boy trembling and crying on Lexa, "I'm sorry mother, I'm so very sorry. I promise I won't ever do it again I just -- I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

 _Mother?_ Lexa thought. It was the first time she's ever heard it from his lips, he's never once called her mother. Ever since Costia was alive, he's been attached to her for the longest, because in those times, Costia was kinder and more gentler to him as a mother should be, he's seen Lexa as a very strict person, never taking 'no' for an answer. And since Costia died, he lost all respect for her until now, he became a lost child needing the love of a mother. Of course, he never realized that what Lexa gives him is love. She just does it in a different way.

Lexa hears him cry, she feels him trembling, his grip tight on her shirt. Her eyes grow softer, wrapping her arms around him, he gasps just a little, unexpectedly. Shushing his cries, she kisses on top of his head, swaying, resting her cheek on head. "It's okay, son. Everything is alright. You're safe now, you're home. Just don't you dare scare me like that again, do you understand? I love you son, I want you to know that. I love you."

With that, Aden cries even more. Lexa just shushes his cries. She kept whispering sweet word to his ear. "You're safe my son. You're safe now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May We Meet Again.


	22. Devils On All Sides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An execution is in place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The queen returned back to Azgeda.

**Chapter 22 \- Devils On All Sides**

The next morning the city had gathered in the square, to witness the execution of the traitors trying to assassinate Heda Lexa late last night.

Within Lexa's bedroom, she was already wide awake, sitting on her couch just looking at the candles on the table. She was in deep thought. Plotting something. She also thought about the conversation between her and Clarke. And the conversation between her and her son Aden.

True, Aden did disrespected her by sneaking out of the house and trying to leave the city. When he also undermine her by not obeying orders. However, she's still his mother, she raised him ever since he was a orphaned baby. Since Costia, it was hard to keep him in line and after he was kidnapped by Ontari, he swore that he would listen to her from now on. For reason why he's still alive, she was grateful. Has she misguided the Rouge? Can they be trusted or not? Dar seems to vouch for them, he trusts them. Lexa trust Dar, she's known him and has never once lied to about anything before, so she doesn't think he's lying to her now. 

So, with all that aside, what's the game plan now? 

There's a knock on the door that got Lexa's attention, she got up and places an open book she had on her leg to the table. She goes to open the door, "Clarke..."

Clarke was a bit nervous, "Hi, can I come in...?"

"Of course." Lexa closes the door behind them. Tension sets in the room. No one knows what to say or do, they both were nervous to even stand at each other's presence. 

"I just wanted..." They both spoke in unison. Nervous laughter sounded. Lexa gave Clarke premission to go first.

Clarke chuckles, "I uh... I know you have a lot on your plate and um... I don't want to get in the way of that."

"You're not in the way Clarke. You're far from that." 

"Still I don't want to be a distraction for you, because I know you have a duty, to do what's best for your people."

Lexa cups her face, "You _are_ my people. I need you at my side today. The execution will begin at high noon today, and I need you as my witness. You were the only other woman with me besides the girl I just killed. I need you there."

Clarke nods, "I will. Whatever you need, I will support you."

Lexa nods. She stays quiet for a short while, then continues to speak, "Clarke, about last night, I never meant to kiss you without your consent and I wanted to apologize for that."

"I don't think it was without my consent. I think some part of me wanted you to kiss me." She softly said.

Lexa wasn't sure, "Are you certain of that?"

Clarke didn't answer. She gazed over the Heda's eyes, the softness of them. She leans her head forward and places her lips on hers in a soft, gentle kiss. Gazing in those blue eyes and green, they continue to fiercely, hungrily kiss each other. Clarke moans within the kiss as she feels Lexa's hands searching all over her body. Clarke pulling on Lexa's shirt to deepen the kiss. Lexa's tongue brushing against her lips for entrance, tongues fighting for dominance, Clarke guides her to a nearby wall. The back of Clarke's head hits that wall, her leg rubs against Lexa's. She couldn't resist, Clarke helps Lexa to take off the rough shirt tossing it on the floor. She wraps her arms around her neck, Clarke's nails digging in her dark hair gently tugging it. Lexa's hands feeling up Clarke's shirt, she nibbles her neck. Clarke's moaning become a little louder. 

With the white shirt in the way, they take it off and tosses it and Clarke is left with her bra and Lexa is left with her tank top. Lexa still nibbles her neck. Clarke grips her hair tight, grinding together, Lexa has one hand within Clarke's bra teasing her breasts and nipples and she moans even more. Her hand running over Clarke's spine, sending her a shivering sensation. Then sliding that hand to her front, softly touching her stomach. Fingers slip inside Clarke's pants, almost ghostly, almost teasing, Lexa's fingers don't go all the way through just until the first and second joints near the knuckles. Clarke, however, took Lexa's wrist and pulls it down in her pants, grinding her hips to Lexa's fingers, Clarke kisses her again, deeply. 

Lexa sucks the air out of her mouth as she fingers Clarke's fold. Moaning in pleasure, bodies pressed against each other, grinding together nearly close to cumming, until there was a knock at the door. A male voice came from the other side advising the commander that everyone was waiting. She acknowledged, and gives a very apologetic look to Clarke, whispering, completely out of breath, "I'm so sorry Clarke."

Clarke groans, "You know, I'm starting to hate these interruptions."

Lexa smiles, "I know. I promise I will make time for the both of us. Just you and I.”

She cocked a brow, "You promise?"

"I promise." Lexa says as she takes her fingers from Clarke's pants to suck on them. Clarke's juices were still covered in them. Clarke just smiles, then kisses her.

* * *

The crowd grew restless, as they all gathered in the square. There in front of them was a stage and four wooden frames with metal sharp blades attached to one long rope that was tied to the floor. 

Polis guards at every corner, including on the stage. Lexa is on that stage, facing the people with her commander stance. Her hands to her back, her commander gear and warpaint. 

Clarke had on her Skaikru uniform, the symbol and same blue jacket with the strap across her chest. 

Dar stood next to her and he wear his wolf attire. His sword to his back and his axes to his waist. He wore the black kohl war paint on his face and gauntlets to his wrist, and the hood of the wolf's head hanged low to the back. 

Anya stood next to Indra and the rest of Trikru guards and warriors. 

Lexa called for the traitors. The traitors make their appearance, cuffed behind and gagged, escorted by Polis guards. She announces the people, "Last night, a girl wondered into my Chambers and tried to poison me with a drink. Before that, during my fight with Gannicus kom Azgeda, it was interrupted by assassins trying to assassinate me. Not only that, these four have attempted to rescue Queen Nia from imprisonment while having her warriors armed outside the city walls and accused Skaikru for turning against the coalition. As a result for going against the coalition, these four will be executed for treason!"

The four traitors were brought to their knees and their heads placed in the middle of each of the four wooden frames. The crowd booed and shouted at the traitors. Lexa then cuts the rope and the metal sharp blades fall, decapitating their heads clean.

Lexa says, "Let this serve as a warning. Never go against the coalition. Queen Nia has waged war against the coalition by attempting to assassinate me, your Heda. Let it be known, that war has begun!"

* * *

Within the Ice Nation, Queen Nia was escorted to the throne room, where the King awaited her arrival. He was tall, white and black bearded, a scar on his cheek, and short hair. He wore white furs and leather with a bit of wool. He also had an ivory bone-like crown on his head. 

When the doors flew open, the king saw his wife enter the room, he got out of his throne and walks to her.

"Beloved, you've returned."

Nia kisses him, "Of course. The commander is too weak to keep the queen of Azgeda in a dungeon cell forever."

King Theo nods, "And if she discovers you've disappeared, what will you do then?"

She smiles at him and moves away towards her throne, "Don't worry hodnes I've got a few tricks up my sleeve. Lexa has been proven to weak to rule, she doesn't realize that I have her. And when she figures it out it will be too late. By now she would think that it is Skaikru who has betrayed her leaving me to forgo with the plan. With our new alliance, my plan is surely to succeed."

"You are not really going to let Skaikru live are you?"

She hissed, "Of course not! Skaikru is just a pawn in the war. To get to the king we must take out her queen. And by doing so, we turn the queen's subjects against the king. With me gone, Lexa will have to focus her attention on Skaikru because of what she knows. Once she realizes Skaikru did indeed betray her, the queen will die. My spies tell me that she has a fondness for the Skaigirl Wanheda."

"Which would make her weak. The late time she had a fondness for a girl she was beheaded. Will you do the same with this... Clarke?" Theo smirked.

"Yes it was fun. No. Seeing as she's the commander of death, I need her. She, along with this boy who's claimed to be a commander of demons, I need them both alive so that I might take their power and once I have it. Lexa will sure to fall." 

Theo takes a step towards the chair where she is sitting. He rests his hand on his knee and says, "And of Skaikru?"

"Oh, isn't it obvious? With Lexa gone, Skaikru would have lost it's protector. In this time of war, the pawns will die and when they die we take the queen and her knight and once both are in my hands, the king will meet her end." She said with a sinister laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May We Meet Again.


	23. Pike'd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the queen of Azgeda gone, and the traitors beheaded for attempting to assassinate Lexa, Skaikru will have a surprised visit with some old friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kane and Abby both know something suspicious about Pike and Hannah.

**Chapter 23 \- Pike'd**

Within the forest of unknown territories, a man and a woman runs through being chased by the unknown. He is of dark skinned, bald, and sweat on his brow. He wields only a single weapon, not enough to hold him out for long if the unknown threat is too much to handle. She is of light skinned, brunette, covered in sweat. She too, wields a single weapon, gripped in hand.

They soon trips over a rock and constantly rolls all the way down to the main road, there they both fell unconscious and exhausted. They blacked out before hearing two men approaching their way.

* * *

Back in Arkadia, Kane and Abby just got off the walkie talkie with the commander in Polis. There was a bit of silence on the room, as they try to calm themselves down, they wondered why Lexa would accuse them of treason. 

Maybe it was the other clan's idea to make them think Skaikru turned, or maybe it could have been a rebellion against Lexa and the coalition. And that they're using Skaikru name as a banner for some kind of war. 

Kane had no answers and neither did Abby. Maybe it was nothing, just some false news. 

Then there was trouble, a guard just called Abby and Kane outside for help. They followed him outside and saw two men dragging on to the unconscious woman and man. 

Kane recognize them, "My god, it's Pike. And Hannah."

"Pike? Hannah? Come on man wake up."

Pike muttered, then fall unconscious. "They're dehydrated, we should get them inside. Hurry." Abby said. The men who brought them in, got them in the Ark clinic room to rest. 

Placing them on two separate of the beds, Abby got air masks to place on their faces to get some oxygen in their lungs. After that she got some water and gave it to them. 

"Thanks."

Kane spoke up first, he had his arms crossed, "Pike, Hannah, how did you survive the crash? Where are the others?"

He coughs, "We were...ambushed. Grounders all over. We don't know if anyone made it out alive. We got separated from our team trying to find a safe way here."

"So no one made it out?" Abby asked.

"No, I don't think so." Hannah said.

Kane wanted to know, curiously, "Who attacked you and your team?"

* * *

In the Polis Tower, Dar follows Lexa and Clarke towards the war room for a debriefing with her generals, "So what's the plan, I doubt waiting for Azgeda to attack is not an option."

"I hardly doubt that. Nia is smart. She would use every advantage she has to take us out."

Lexa nods, "True. But I too, have an advance. I believe, you wanted your friends released Dar?"

"Little brother!"

Dar is engulfed by Kron and Bruton in a bear hug, "Bruton! Kron! It's, good to see you too."

"Now that we have reunited again, perhaps we can get down to business?" Roan suggested. 

"Agreed. Now that Nia has escaped after sending her assassins to try and kill me, she will take every tactic she has to undermine the clans." Lexa crossed her arms with her hand to her chin. 

Dar nods, "What do you suggest Heda?"

"This is Polis," she says as she pointed to the location of the city in the maps, "near by villages surrounds it by 50 people or more in each village. Azgeda lays here just 112 miles from here full of snow." 

"And her ice castle just 375 miles from. She may have some villages between that."

"Right. If we are going to attack, we need to avoid going to the villages on the way there."

Clarke questioned, "What if we go there, what then? The Azgeda villages would see us in no time."

"She may have a point. Azgeda knows more about their territories than we do. If we go in with a whole army, they would likely see us coming." Roan agreed with Clarke.

Lexa scoffed, "That is why I'm not sending the whole army there. A small squad would be affective in going in, getting intel on the terrane then reporting back to the city. Knowing Nia, she hates thinking that Skaikru is apart of the coalition. If I send a whole army in Azgeda territories than she would have hers in Trikru territories."

"Including my territory, the Ark."

"Exactly. Going in would be suicidal either way. The whole Trikru army would be too occupied with attacking the castle that we would be blind as to head back to defend Arkadia from Azgeda warriors. And we won't be in time to save your people, Clarke." Lexa looks to her with an apologetic look only she could recognize. 

Clarke sees the look, she knows Lexa is saddened by what she said, so she just nods her understanding, "My people will endure commander. But you might be right, on having a small team go to Azgeda undetected. They can keep them distracted while gathering intel, while another team forces on the territories here."

Nera continues, "We can have your warriors guard the Skaikru in case of an emergency attack. Have half of them here to guard the city. The small squad can make a discreet exits through the tunnels under the city."

Bruton nods, "I see what you're saying, the squad would exit here, near the river where it's unoccupied. From there we can get to the trees and make our entry for the territory."

"All sounds good, but who will be on this squad?" Kron huffed.

"I'll go."

The room was silent. The generals were shocked. No one expected him to joined in on the suicide squad, but with his determine voice and that look on his face, despite his current state, he was very firm on his decision.

And not many of them like it.

"Dar, you are in no condition to fight."

"I can fight."

"I will not allow you to--"

"I can fight."

Lexa came up to him, nearly whispering, "Dar if you go out there, you may not make it back alive."

Dar sigh, "If it is my time, then I will take it, besides, I have a score to settle with Queen Nia."

Lexa knows the look in his eyes, he's not joking. Very serious, he is indeed. "Very well. You and your team will go to Azgeda. Go there, get what we need, then get out, understood?"

"Sha Heda." Dar bows then leaves to prepare for his journey. 

Lexa doesn't like this, as strong as he is, Dar's still recovering from the attack yesterday. He had trouble getting dressed this morning with his arm in a bandage and half his body with scars and now he wants to go out in enemy lands to get into more damage. On a count of his new family with Echo, Lexa still don't like it. She understands but doesn't like it. 

Clarke knows what's on Lexa's mind, she can see it. Lexa has strong feelings for Dar. He is her sister, she loves him. "Aside from this, we need to have Skaikru guarded at all times. I will sent Indra, she will keep a close eye out for danger."

"Alright."

* * *

"What do you mean she's behind it?"

Pike take drink, chugging it like it was his last, "I mean she's behind it, all of it."

Abby nods in disbelief, "But that can't be, why would she do this?"

"This isn't like her. I mean after everything we've been through." Kane said.

"Which is exactly why she's involved. She made us look so blind that we couldn't see what she's really planning." He argued.

Kane questioned, "How can you be so sure it's her?"

"Kane she killed 10 of my men! Almost of them were children!" Pike yelled.

Abby shouted, "Alright! That's enough! Regardless, if she is involved, we need to confirm that."

Hannah said, "Not big on negotiation Abby. She's not going to listen. She wants blood, and the way to get to that is to kill everyone in the camp."

* * *

While the commander and her generals prepare for an invasion, Indra making ready to leave to Arkadia Territory, Dar preparing to leave to Azgeda, Anya rushes in to his room in a hurry. The door slamming, an angry warrior makes her way to the commander of demons.

"Dar!"

"Hm? Auntie?"

"What's this I hear that you're going to Azgeda alone?" 

Dar's not surprised that news about him leaving would go unnoticed. "Yes it's true."

"For what?"

"The commander has ordered a team to intercept Azgeda to find any evidence on a conspiracy against her. She also believes that Azgeda may be using Skaikru as an advantage to attack while we are not looking. If so, we need to be prepared. Lexa will have three separate teams. One to stay here in Polis in case the attack is within the capital, the second to Arkadia to protect them from Azgeda in case the capital falls. The other to Azgeda. Attack from within." Dar explain as he packed his things.

Anya cocked her brow, "You volunteered, to go to Azgeda? Dar, they will cut you to pieces. Do you remember the last time you faced Nia alone? You came back with arrows pierced in your skin. You nearly died. A whole week and not a sign of life reassuring that you were still among the living." 

"I know that. I was afraid that i would not come back after that. But I did. Even after our recent assassination attempt, my heart still beats in my chest." Dar nods.

Anya nods, "I'm afraid that heart of yours may not always stay in your chest. I dislike that you're doing this. Going straight to the enemy's land without anyone else is dangerous."

"I have a team with me auntie. Yes I know it will be dangerous but I know what I'm doing. If I don't return, or if I'm captured, Sharak will come back with a message of my investigation. Give it to her and only to Lexa. We can't trust anyone else, as far as we know someone in the capital could be a traitor."

"I still don't like it. I don't want to lose another member of my family."

Dar grabs her by the forearm, "Hey, trust me. It's going to be fine."

She doesn't like but for some reason she's got no other choice. Anya stands aside and let's him go. He's a grown man, he needs to make his own decisions, even if those decisions might get him killed. Echo waits at the door with his axes in hand, clutching them and when he's in close range, "Please come back to me." She says in low voice that only he could hear.

Dar nods and let's her strap his axes to his waist. Anya then gives him something he may use later. Said it was a gift. 

After gathering his things, and saying his good-byes, his team awaited at the underground tunnel of the city.

Indra comes and makes her way outside the city gates. Lexa stands at her window overseeing everything. She only hopes that her plan will work.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kane and Abby talk in private, deciding what to believe. Knowing what Hannah and Pike just said there was no way she could betray them now. They had no proof. Not physical evidence of course. And what if they were telling them the truth? Could she really do this? Then again, they haven't see Pike, Hannah or their team for some time until now. Could they be the traitors? No proof of that either.

Kane suggested to give them the benefit of the doubt. Abby isn't so sure. Her gut tells her something's up. 

* * *

By the time of night, Kane received word that a small army was just outside of the Arkadia Territory. He spoke to Indra through Lincoln saying that Lexa had placed them in case of an Azgeda attack. Kane acknowledged that, Abby agreed to it, but Pike and Hannah was unease with it. 

Pike went to Bellamy in secret. Saying that the Grounders were not here for their protecting, only to execute them while they don't notice. He got him to use the infiltration room and got a couple of guns. But Pike knocked him unconscious and ran off with the weapons he could grab. He soon meet up with Hannah and gave her some ammo and a gun.

Lincoln noticed Pike sneaking out of the room and Hannah along with him and he went to get Kane and Abby and told them what happened. Kane quickly ran to them as they got to the Grounder camp. Pike and Hannah killed only a few until Kane grabbed Pike and a Grounder got Hannah from behind. Kane soon warned Indra. 

"Kane, what is the meaning of this? Heda had suspected Skaikru were involved in a conspiracy--" She said.

Kane yelled back, "We're not! But I believe Pike and Hannah are."

"How can you be so sure?"

Lincoln came from out of the shadows, "Because I saw them. Pike came out of the Skaikru gun room and they both ran out of Arkadia carrying the weapons. Kane tells the truth. Those of Arkadia are not involved in the conspiracy against Heda."

"Yes. I believe that anyone who is on Pike's team on the Farm Station, the one that hadn't reported in to Arkadia, is involved in the process." Kane claims.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May We Meet Again.


	24. Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entering the home of the enemy's land.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pike and Hannah are charged for treason.

**Chapter 24 \- Wolf in Sheep's Clothing**

Cold winds. 

Cold winds in the land of snow and ice. No green leaves or green grass, nothing familiar to recognize only the frozen water of a white path covering the road in a puffy sheet of cotton. 

Crossing the white patch of snow, Dar and his team move into Azgeda territories. They covered in the back of few trees, looking for something or someone that might be following them. Walking by a few villages and outposts they made camp in a bunker for the night. 

The winds blowing fast during the night, barely a sight to be seen. Nothing was in plain sight, not even where they needed to be.

Dumah grunts, "It's going to be a long night. I do not think this storm will let up."

"It is best if we come back, you know, when it's more clear to see." Malek said.

"We cannot go back," Dar disagrees, as he sits by the fire within the bunker, "Heda is counting on us. We can't let her down."

"But we've run astray. With this storm, we cannot find our way to the castle let alone the way back home."

"Do you doubt my endeavor on this mission? Doubt my instincts?" 

Dumah nods, "It is not that I doubt you, Kripaheda. But with this storm, we will have more difficulty in achieving our goal. We do not know this lands, what secrets it may hide. How can we fight our opponents if they know we're not from here."

"Azgeda do have an advantage against us. They know this lands. Snow and ice are their best weapons. We could be walking in blind, right into a trap."

"They probably know we're here, and they are just listening to conversation right now." Rahab said. 

"Whatever the reason, we move forward. If not, Heda will have are heads." 

Turel nods, "Well, she cannot touch you sire, you are her right hand."

"Aye, if you would die, Heda would surely blame it on us or that of the queen." Melchiah agreed with him.

"A demon among warriors. Not even the gods can slay you." 

"True. Heda can't touch me, for reasons of a personal matter. However it was her call. We follow her, to the depths of hell if we must. This mission is too important to fail. Skaikru are being accuse of treason, Heda wants to know if it is true. We all know Nia, we know what she is capable of. Skaikru is not ready for it. They have lost so much yet have we all. We've all remember the last time Azgeda invaded our lands."

"Yes. A horrible night."

"My children still have night terrors from that day."

"Then we move forward. Find the truth, then this nightmares can end."

* * *

Kane and Lincoln had captured Pike and Hannah after they've tried to assassinate Heda's any sent to protect the Skaikru from an Azgeda invasion. 

Unfortunately, things were not working in their favor. 

Indra had the two traitors watched at all times while she spoke to Kane and Lincoln. "Are you telling me that this was not your doing? That you let this traitors walk into your camp and take your weapons from beneath your nose?"

Kane calmly speaks, "Indra, at the time, we didn't know. Pike and Hannah are my people, they were attacked and they needed help."

"And you turned a blind eye?"

"No. They came to us exhausted. Told us that they were attacked and lost men during that. Pike and Hannah's story became a little suspicious." 

Indra turned her head to the side, "How suspicious?"

Kane steps forward, "They told us that Lexa, attacked them."

"Impossible! Heda is safely back in Polis, how can she possibly leave the city without anyone knowing?"

"We've talked, before Pike and Hannah showed up, about whether Skaikru was involved in treason. Lexa is in fact in Polis, so Pike and Hannah are lying about her attacking them." Kane said in a positive attitude.

Lincoln agree with him, "Pike and Hannah didn't report back to Arkadia until now. I think they are working with Nia."

Indra thinks this over for a moment, then agreed with them. "We need to inform Heda."

* * *

They continued on their journey to the castle after the storm cleared. Much of the area was covered in snow that it became ankled deep. 

The wind wasn't that heavy and the path they took before the storm was covered in snow. Their only option was to move forward.

"Argh, I hate the snow. I wish we were back home. It's warmer there." Melchiah argued.

"Winter comes but once a year. Trust me Melchiah, the months of warmth is waiting for you." Turel said. 

Melchiah grunts, "Ha! I wish it was sooner."

"Quiet..."

"What is it?"

Dar can hear voices not too far from them. And as they headed for the trees they took cover behind the thick pile of snow. Dumah peaked his head out and saw four men near a small campsite, they were talking to each other. "It is them..." He whispered.

"What are they saying?"

"I don't know... Something about Skaikru, a Pike or rather hasn't come back yet."

Dar whispering, "A Pike?"

"I don't know of such a name."

Dumah shushes them, "Shh... They say that if this Pike doesn't return... Oh no."

"What?"

"This is not good."

Dar growls, "Dumah...what is it?"

"They said that if this Pike doesn't return soon, Nia and her army will march forth to the city and kill Wanheda..." Dumah couldn't finish the sentence because he was shot in the head with an arrow.

"Dumah!"

"They've found us!"

Malek, Melchiah, Rahab came out from hiding, but Dar had grabbed Turel and told him to stay hidden. 

"But sire..."

"Do not argue Turel, if we are captured, I need you to go the Polis and tell Lexa what has happened. She needs to know. Stay hidden until it's clear to run."

"Yes sire."

Dar joins the fight, leaving Turel to himself with the body of his friend. During the fight, Rahab was also killed and Malek and Melchiah was taken captured. It's took a while for them to capture Dar and when they did, he was tied up with whips and chains. One of them was about to kill him until the other stopped him. "Hold your sword! The queen wants this one alive."

"And the others?"

"If she has no use for them, killed them."

"Gods..." Turel whispers to himself as he stood hidden.

"Alright then, let us be on our way to the castle."

With Azgeda gone, and two of his friends died and three captured, Turel had escaped and headed back to Polis to inform Heda about their assignment. Hopefully, he would get there in time before someone finds him.

* * *

It was nearly night and the streets were silent, nothing out of the ordinary. Clarke stood next to the window as the sun started to fall, she heard a door open behind her. She knew who it was but she paid no mind to it.

Lexa was at the door. She had a piece of paper she was reading and as she got inside she saw Clarke standing there looking out the window. She puts the paper away and told the guards to not disturb them.

They nodded and closed the door behind them. Lexa had her hands behind her back, just watching her from afar. The sun shines off Clarke's golden hair so elegantly and so beautiful, like if the sun was reflexing off a mirror. 

As she stepped closer, the sun shines on Lexa, blinding her even for a moment. She regain her sight, and see something on Clarke's shoulder. A furry little creature eating a small piece of fruit. 

"I see you have taken good care of them." Lexa said.

Clarke turned, she smiled at her as she handed another fruit to the ferrets. "They're always hungry. I haven't feed them yet so... A little piece of fruit won't hurt anyone."

"It may sometimes be deceiving..."

"What?"

"The fruit. If in the wrong hands, it may not be tasteful as it appears to be."

Clarke stares at one, she had the look of distrust, "Now you're starting to scare me."

"I apologize. I don't mean to."

"Well, Kodo and Podo seem to like it. So I guess it's harmless." Clarke says as she puts them down to the fall to eat. "Any word on Dar and his team?"

Lexa lowers her eyes, lips pressed together, hands still at her back, "No. Not a word. Hopefully, within the hour, he may have some news to share. How are you feeling, Clarke?"

"I'm fine. I'm a little tired, but I'm okay."

Lexa sighs for a quick second, "If you're tired, I can leave if you like."

Clarke nods, "Isn't this your room?"

"Yes, it is. How thoughtless of me." 

"Did you speak with your son? How's he doing?" 

"He's fine. We talked and... He's still suffering. I know I'm strict with him, he knows that. I guess he doesn't see how much I would do for him. Costia was the gentle one, she would always mother him. I never understood that." Lexa lick her lips then pressed then together.

Clarke nods and smiles, "I can understand that." 

They stared at each other in silence, smiling, sometimes even to avoid eye contact in a bashful sort of way. Staring back at the sun setting, Lexa had longed for a touch. Having the courage to walk, to move in closer, she gently wraps her arms around Clarke's waist, resting her chin on her shoulder. The sky girl smiles as she holds Lexa arms tightly, sighs at the moment, the sensation between them. Both staring into the sunset, it was nice, calming, beautiful... Romantic.

"The sun's almost down. Pretty soon, the day will end." Clarke says.

Lexa whispers calmly, "It doesn't have to end..." Clarke turns slowly around, arms locked, bodies nearly pressed together,  eyes soft and heartfelt. "...Stay. Please."

Clarke looked into her green eyes, speechless in a dramatic pause, not knowing what to say or do. Waiting for an answer from her that never came. Lexa felt that she may have overstepped in her request, she felt like she made Clarke uncomfortable when she asked for her to stay... With her. Lexa felt like she didn't want anything else but for Clarke to stay in the room, to stay with her at her side. To be with her. Forever.

Just the two of them. 

With everything that's happened between them, there's a certain pull between them that brings them closer together. Something sort of cosmic energy around them that sets them closer to each other in a strong force that she's only felt with Costia. But this energy was much more...it's deeper, stronger - in synced. She had never felt this type of pull before, her every being makes her weak whenever Clarke was near her. Lexa feels so vulnerable whenever Clarke was around.

"No." That had hit Lexa's heart deeply. Like a knife to the chest, her heart broke in half. Her hands that held Clarke's elbows had slipped off. Taking a slight step back, Clarke had cupped both of Lexa's cheeks and kissed her. Clarke's shoulders high and her eyes closed during the kiss, Lexa's eyes wide. As soon as Clarke let's go of the kiss, she whispered softly and said, "I'm not going anywhere."

Lexa had taken the hint. She began to kiss her again. To feel her in her arms. To hold her close. Tongue gently moves against her lips, begging for entrance, moaning and groaning into the kiss, Lexa moved Clarke slightly to the left of the window and against the wall. Clarke had her hand on Lexa's back and the other to her neck. Lexa had hers underneath Clarke's arms, touching her back while grinding their hips. 

* * *

It had been three hours of torture for Dar in Queen Nia's care. Malek and Melchiah were killed within the hour and their heads were placed as a display. 

Dar had been scared during his torment, his wounds opened to the cold wind, he had not slept and died of nourishment for he had not eaten for hours and even if he was offered food and drink he did not take it. 

Not from Azgeda hands.

Queen Nia had often visit Dar, to see if he would break. He didn't. Dad had a strong will, he would not be tamed. 

"I see you have not been eating. Come, come dear boy you must regain your strength. I have much plans for you."

Dar said nothing, like he always does. He was in shackles in a cell, from his hands to his ankles. He stood there on his feet, bleeding until the cold had stopped the blood flow. Stripped of his shirt and weapons. 

Nia sighs, "You're upset that I killed your friends, correct? If it helps, they were not part of my plan to begin with."

He looks at her with hatred in his eyes. Nia saw the scars on his skin, this of recent events and those of old.

"Strange," Nia chuckles, "All these scars, you could pass for Azgeda in this lands. And yet... You're not one of us. It's funny, if you would have stepped into my lands, you would have been killed or hanged. Either way it suited me. But now that I see them... I might have thought differently."

She runs her fingers on his scars as she moves around him. Walks seductively around him. Dar doesn't fall for it. Just the feel of her fingers, her nails on him made his skin crawl. He hated it. He hated her. And she doesn't even know who he is, who he _really_ is.

"Of course I am bound to my husband Theo, but he is weak. Not a true leader in these lands. No. I'm a woman, I have needs. Servants are of no use to me. I need someone strong and fearless." She says as she moves her hands on his muscles, "I'll get to the point of what I'm trying to say. You see, boy, the reason why I captured you is because I need you. You're reputation as a demon is popular towards the people. They fear you. I like that. I need someone who's feared, who will kill at my command, and possibly do even more..."

Dar growls at her touch. Reaching an area in which he doesn't like. "I'm going after Wanheda regardless of what might happen. And since I have you in my castle, I would like your help. Join me. Together we can take this world and bring it to its knees."

He angrily grab her wrist where she had touched and twisted it hard. Nia snatched it right away and then slapped him across the face. "How dare you? You're no man, just a beast. An animal pretending to be a warrior. Very well. You shall be treated like an animal." She angrily said then left with her broken hand. Dar growls as he looks at her walking away. He constantly told himself, "You will pay for what you've done. The gods will not protect you much longer, not from me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you missed it, when Nia said "...and possibly do even more..." She was actually touching his crouch. So she, being an older woman and he being a young man, actually violated him sexually. 
> 
>  
> 
> May We Meet Again.


	25. The War Overdue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> News hits Lexa as one of the survivors from Dar's team came back to tell her what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is like a game of Chess.

**Chapter 25 \- The War Overdue**

The sun was down, and night darken the skies. Nearly the whole city was asleep, including a certain young blonde hair girl in the arms of a great leader.

Lexa and Clarke hadn't moved from that position for some time now on a count that Clarke was asleep recovering from her orgasm Lexa gave her. Lexa on the other hand, didn't sleep. She held Clarke close to her chest running her fingers on Clarke's skin which tickles. 

It startled her and she woke up with a giggle. "Stop... That tickles."

Lexa smiles, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

Clarke sits up a little, kissing her lips twice, "It's okay. It took alot out of me, I just needed to rest."

"I understand. You deserve to sleep." 

"So do you. You look like you haven't slept yet." Clarke says as she looks at her eyes.

"I will sleep when this war is over."

Clarke questioned, "We're at war?"

"Ice Nation."

She nods, "Right. I forgot."

Lexa smiles at her ignorance, "You still believe your people are not involved?"

Clarke nods, "I know they're not. All we want is peace. After everything that's happened, it almost seems like an illusion. You know, one minute it's there and the next..."

"The world can't always revolve around peace Clarke. It would be unnatural." Lexa says as she plays with Clarke's hair.

"I know. Some part of me thinks that if you find peace there's always a chance that war would soon follow, no matter where you go. But in the end it's all we really have."

"What is?"

"Hope. Hope that one day we would have a world without bloodshed, where everyone is happy. No wars, no one betraying others because of power. I mean, I can see it, like if it was right in front of me. But as I try to reach out, it disappears. Like if it was never there."

Lexa frowned, "But it would still be unnatural. To have peace always involves war, we cannot have one without the other. It would upset the balance of things."

"You really know how to spoil the moment." She teased.

"I'm sorry Clarke."

"It's alright. I know what you're saying, I get it. There's always two sides of one scale, two sides to one coin. The black and white. I'm just saying it would be nice, you know? Having to live without war. I mean, you've never thought about it before?" She faces Lexa when she speaks.

She frowns, sighing quietly, "The last time I had any peace, it was taken away from me." Clarke knew what she was talking about, she didn't touch the subject but, she knew in her heart that the peace Lexa was talking about was Costia. "What about now?"

Lexa stood quiet. She didn't know what to say about it. It really had been too long since Lexa had any peace, and she's afraid that if she says it or acts upon it, that it too would be taken away from her. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Heda, we have trouble. May I enter?" 

Lexa's stoic look said it all, Clarke had moved away from her with the bedcovers covering her nude body as she searched for her clothes. Lexa got out of the bed too, getting dressed, she yelled at the person at the door. "If you open that door without my say so, I will kill you where you stand!" 

The person frightfully said, "Sh-sha H-Heda." And quietly waited.

As soon as they where dressed and their hair fixed, Lexa ordered the person to enter. 

"What is so important that I would be interrupted during this hour?" She asked him.

He bowed and said his peace, "Well, Heda there are two news to report. One of the scouts have returned. A member of Kripaheda's team. Turel. And the other is of great importance."

"What is?"

"Kane of Skaikru and Indra, have just captured two traitors. We arrive at Polis today, within the hour." He said.

Clarke asked, "Do we know who the traitors are?"

He looked to Clarke, "Two of your people, Wanheda."

Lexa didn't like this, much less for Clarke. Two of her own has betrayed her and they're coming to the city in less than an hour. Clarke didn't know who it could be, but she knew it wouldn't be good. Clarke nods off the thought and goes back a question. "Wait, you said there was two news, right? What's the other?"

He said, "You will have to tell him yourself. Turel awaits in the throne room."

* * *

Lexa and Clarke entered the room and sees Turel pacing back and forth with his hands together, he muttered to himself for quite some time and until he saw Heda, he stopped.

He bowed and spoke, "Heda, I have news."

"Yes, I am aware. I would have assumed that Kripaheda and his team would make it safely back home. Unfortunately, I didn't see them."

"That's the thing. We were ambushed. Azgeda knows we were in the territory and they killed Dumah and took the rest captive."

Lexa angrily said, "And my brother? What has happened to him?"

"Kripaheda was also captive."

Clarke can feel Lexa enraged. Her nervous heighten, her fist cracking her knuckles, the floor wanting to give out from under her. The atmosphere very thick the room, too much to want to suffocate. She soon came up to her and place her hand to her back to calm herself. "The captives, were they alive when they took them?"

"Yes."

"How did you manage to escape?"

"Kripaheda told me to stay behind, and let no one see me. He said that whatever had happened, to report back to Heda immediately. It was what he said, honest."

Lexa grunts, "What else happened?"

He swallowed, "As soon as we saw the warriors, they were whispering to each other. Something about a Pike or rather and said that if this Pike doesn't return soon, they were going to kill Wanheda. But that is all we could get from them until they killed Dumah."

"You may go. Rest for now, I will need to overlook this."

Turel nods then leaves, closing the door behind him. Lexa let's out a huff. Thinking over about what she just heard. Having a moment to sit in her chair. "This can't be happening. Not again."

"We won't let it happen Lexa."

Lexa grunts, "Nia's too smart, she knows my weaknesses, she knows how to use it against me. She's always one step away from me."

"I don't think Dar is that stupid enough to join her side. Let alone betray you."

"He wouldn't do that. Even if they torture him."

Clarke nods, "Agreed. If he is still alive, and you and I both know that he is, then Nia must want him for something. And she's using _'my people'_ to do it."

Lexa looks to her, "She means to take me off the thorne. The assassination attempts, the Azgeda army outside of the city, her escape, the fact that she's using Skaikru... It all fits."

"And the fact that she wants me died and the fact that she has Dar in her hands. To be honest, this like a game of chess really."

"Chess?"

Clarke nods, "Yeah. It's a board game I used to play back in the Ark. Each side, battling each other in order to capture the king on both sides. There's the king, the queen, the rooks, the bishops, the knights, and the pawns. Think of it has what's happening now. You have your warriors who are your pawns, then your generals which is Anya and Indra for example are the bishop, the Polis guards are your rooks, your knight is Dar."

"So Nia has my _knight_ andhas killed my pawns?"

"Exactly. On the board Nia's got her pawns, her rooks, her bishops, her knights. In the game, if you want to get to the king, you need to take out the queen."

Lexa nods, "Nia is married to a king. That must be her weakness."

"Right. So far we lost our knight and a few of our pawns. She's made her move already, you need to make yours. Find a strategy that works for you and used that to your advantage."

Lexa smiles, "This game of yours sounds a lot like war."

"It is, in a way."

"So if Dar is my knight, and the rest of my army is either a pawn, bishop or rook, what does that make you and I?" Lexa smiles.

"Who rules Trikru?" 

Lexa smiles and Clarke smiles back. They happy thoughts were soon interrupted by the door opening and loud noises coming in to the room. Anya and Roan's crew entered in, huffing and puffing. Disturbed by the news they just heard. 

Anya snarled, "Am I hearing this correctly? That Nia has my nephew?"

"Yes. It's true."

Anya snarls, "What the hell does she want with him?"

Lexa nods, "I don't know, apparently she thinks she can win him over and betray his people."

"He won't!"

"I know. Which is why we need to get him back."

"Kane and Indra should be here by now. We've gotten word that Skaikru captured the traitors in the camps. Maybe we'll know more about what's going on." Clarke said.

* * *

In the Azgeda Castle, the King and Queen of Azgeda were eating food in the dining room, a large space with chandeliers, old paintings - half of them torn are burned. An old coaster ride of a dragon in the color blue and white, that's been powered down for years. 

The table looked icey, the legs were bolted to the floor in ice, the cover had holes in it, and the table itself had scratches on it, like if it was cut with a knife or fingernails. The food was good. Two lit candles at the table to give light, the queen took a bite of her meal then looks up to the king and he pays no mind to her. Just stuffs his face.

Then there was a sudden act of choking. A rope wrapped around the king's neck from behind and begins to suffocate, grabbing something for dear life, the king was pulled back against the chair, kicking and hacking about, his face began to turn blue and his eyes bugged out until finally the king was dead. Laying back on the chair with the rope still on his neck showing a red burn marks going from ear to ear. 

The queen was speechless, unmoved, she watched as her husband, her king, dying in front of her. Strangled to death by someone she barely recognize due to the low light in the room. This strangler, this assassin, moves away from the king and goes around the table to her not saying a word.

"You've murdered my husband." She said without looking at assailant. 

"He was weak," The assailant said, "I, on the other hand, am much stronger. And I will show you."

The assailant grabs the queen from the chair and slides everything off the table to the floor then slams her on the table lifts up her dress, and left a warm rod going inside her. The queen moans as she's being raped, weak in the knees, feeling the strong hands on her waist, her eyes were closed but when she opened them, she saw her husband, with the rope around his neck, looking at her. Dead eyes, his pale skin, she was shocked and aroused at the same time. The king was muttering something but she couldn't hear it, she didn't understand what he was saying but then the king turned into a black monster with red glowing eyes and sharp teeth and this monster was about to eat her alive.

She hears a voice calling her from the distance, and the voice became louder and louder until she felt and hand on hers. 

"Nia...? Nia...? Dearest, what's wrong? Is something on your mind?"

Nia woke up to the feel of someone else's hand on hers, she turned to her husband and said, "I'm fine, darling. Everything is just fine."

Theo nods unsure, and continues his conversation with his wife. "Anyways, as I was saying... Trikru may receive word of the Kripaheda's disappearance soon, do you wish to dispose of him now?"

"No," She didn't hesitated, but remembered where she was and regain her calmness, "I still have use for him. Lexa owns him, like a pet. And pets should be kept in cages. Should they disobey, they're punished. As far as he's concerned, he's not leaving this castle alive. So there's no need to worry about it."

Theo nods, "Well, I agree... However, if he would to escape...?"

"He won't."

* * *

Back in the city of Polis, Kane, Indra and Lincoln arrived with Pike and Hannah as prisoners. They both were gagged and cuffed behind. Lexa, Clarke and Anya as well as the rest of Lexa's council were in the throne room sitting on their chairs when they came in. 

Titus stood at Lexa's side, he walks to them with his hands to his back, "These are the traitors you spoke of?"

"Yes. Kane tells me that they were looking for their camp, when they were ambushed by one of our own."

Titus questioned, "One of us?"

"Yes. Pike and Hannah told me and Abby a story in which we know is not true. By the time, they told us, they tried to escape with our guns."

"Then tried to massacre our warriors who were to defend the Skaikru as you ordered."

Lexa stoic face said it all, "What story?"

Kane stepped in, "They said that they were ambushed by you. That you attached their team and they managed to escape and head over to Arkadia."

"Impossible! Heda has not left the city in days."

Kane nods, "I know. We've recently spoke, and it seems that Pike and Hannah's story was a lie. This proves that _my_ people, the ones in Arkadia are innocent."

"They are not involved in treason. Nia is using them to get to you. To throw you off your guard." 

Lexa smiles just a little, "I'm well aware of the game Nia is playing, and after years of war with this woman, I'm starting to get sick of it. It ends now."

"Heda...?"

She gets up to address the people, "Prepare the warriors, we march to Azgeda now. It's time to put an end to this feud once and for all."

"Sha Heda."

Clarke goes to Kane, "Tell everyone at Arkadia to get ready. We're going to need all the help we can get."

"Clarke, these are our people..."

"They're traitors, Kane. They're fighting on the wrong side. It's time to realize that." Clarke said as she moves to Raven, "Get Bellamy on the line, tell him, we're going to need his militia."

"Gotcha."

Clarke goes to find the Rouge, and when she gets there, they looked like they were about to leave. "Well, well, what brings you here, Wanheda?"

"We need your help."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: Nia had a fantasy of Dar fucking her and killing her husband in front of her. THAT'S ONLY HER FANTASY, SHE'S DAYDREAMING, IT DID NOT HAPPENED. Thank you.
> 
> May We Meet Again.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and Kudos please? Thanks :-)


End file.
